Something Missing
by DenabCitadel
Summary: After 10 years Rachel and Quinn find eachother at a Karaoke Bar changing the course of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Missing**

Chapter 1

***This is my first Faberry FanFic. I do not own the Universe so that means all rights to Glee belong to FOX. BOO!***

Quinn Fabray has made quite a name for herself, after Graduating McKinley High she packed her bags moved to California and attended CCA, after earning her BFA in Painting and MFA in Fine arts she took the art world by storm. Just two years after college her work was recognized and offers were made to open a gallery. Most of her work was focused on contemporary and abstract but lately she has gotten in to Abstract Photography. Now at the age of 28 Quinn was offered to open a gallery in New York, she was elated and nervous because she knew that The Rachel Barbara Berry was the star on Broadway. Over the years Quinn has loved Rachel from afar, attended all of her openings, followed her work and racheal was the muse in most of Quinn's work.

After parting ways, Quinn went through a period of self-discovery. In her second year of college she became romantically involved with her roommate, Amber. Amber helped Quinn very much in her art but the relationship could not withstand Quinn's obsession, Rachel. Quinn had notebooks upon notebooks of Rachel, of her eyes, of her smile, of her face. She was the face she always drew but could never claim. Quinn never understood that all of the horrible actions and gestures directed towards the little brunette were not out of anger but of deep feelings of denial.

Quinn's past was rocky, pregnant at sixteen, kicked out of her already broken home, giving up her child, being an outcast. A nobody. She had fallen from the pedestal her father Russell had her one. She smirked at the thought of what her bigoted father would say now that she was an outed lesbian. The moment she packed her bags to California, she knew she would never look back...

She stands in the white open space, directing where she wants her pieces to go. She finds herself thinking about Rachel, given that her newest piece was titled 'my golden star'

As night approaches, the gallery starts to fill with guests. Quinn groans inwardly, she really did hate gallery openings, especially ones that put her soul on display. She downs the fourth glass of champagne hoping that it will buzz her nerves given that she was about to kiss some major ass. The main purpose for these gallery openings is to sell. Sell. Sell. Sell. She needed to sell her prints in order to make a living and since she has gain such notoriety that she can sell a single piece and earn more than a few grand. Quinn takes a deep breath and works the room. She walks around taking compliments and asking people what they see in her work and when they ask her what is the real reason, she would simply State that '_art is subjective to all viewers_' when standing in particular to one of her more fun pieces- it's a large canvas with tiles of slushies' stuffed with fruit, mostly berries. Quinn smiles at herself knowing that the two objects held a very important place in her heart. As the evening comes to a close her assistant walks up to her excitedly.

"We sold 4 of your pieces! I believe this calls for celebration!" Mark says to Quinn in a tight hug. Laughing out loud Quinn responds, "sure but you're paying."

"Honey, I'm your assistant and your best friend, you pay me so….BASICLLY you're paying!" he winces "anyway what would you like to do?"

"Well first I would like to know how much did I earn from tonight's sale?" Quinn asks sternly with a raised eyebrow

"I thought you would never ask, boss….it looks that you earned in total over thirty thousand!" Mark says hopping up and down

Quinn's eyes almost pops out of her head at the sound… "Mark, are you kidding me?"

"No Malady, your name has become pretty important and the people love your work…so now what do you want to do?"

"This is incredible, I feel like singing!"

"Well, I know where we can go but please do not sing sappy love songs this time; you get romantically sad when you drink!" Mark says wrapping his arms around Quinn's shoulder.

*Gershwin Theater*

The theater roared with cheers and rounds of applause, as the show concluded dropping the red curtain.

Rachel could never get enough of the pure bliss she feels as she walks away from the stage hearing the audience. She has been on Broadway for 6 years now. After winning 3 Tonys for her roles in RENT, Spring Awakening and Wicked, Rachel was closing out her season with her favorite musical, Wicked. She played Glenda for 3 years and as much as this was her dream she grown tired of the hectic life. After today's show she decided that she was going on hiatus. She had some projects lined up, some TV spots and a short indie film. After 10 years from graduating high school, Rachel has achieved all of her dreams, she attended Julliard, became the face of Broadway, she even met her idol Barbara Streisand! She has done it all for expect one thing, Love.

She was surrounded by her family, cast mates, friends and fans but she stilled ended up home alone in her Park Avenue Penthouse with no arms to lie in. She sat in her dressing room thinking about her life and she lets out a sigh. Her attention snaps back in to reality when someone knocks on the door.

"Hey, Rachel ready to go?" Jamie asks. Jamie was Rachel's old college roommate. They quickly befriended each other their first year in Julliard, over their love of Broadway, New York and over nerdiness. Jamie was casted as the as the wicked witch of the west. It was amazing to both Jamie and Rachel to share their dream together. "So Rach... everyone is ready."

"I'm just finishing up, Jamie. Which establishment did everyone decide on?"

"Since this is going to be the last time we sing together we all wanted to go to a Karaoke bar. We all know that you love to sing your ass off, so what better way to send you on your merry way berry?"

"That sounds like a most excellent idea! But please I can only retain about 12 ounces of alcohol; I have an early meeting tomorrow with my agent"

"Seriously Rachel? 12 ounces? This is your Farwell party, let's go out and celebrate!" Jamie screams as she pops the back of Rachel's head.

"Ouch! Must you always be so brash?"

"Come on, you know you like it!" she says alluringly "You need to get rid of that tension you have been holding on to for 2 years Rach!"

Rachel lets out a long sigh, Jamie was right. It has been two years since she had a serious relationship and even then there was no spark, no chemistry, no UMFH. Rachel prayed to find something more meaningful in her life but not knowing exactly what it was. She had an idea what she wanted, someone smart, creative, supportive of her career and over all Diva attitude, someone who wanted a family, someone, just someone who took her breath away. Rachel shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"You are valiant in your pursuit. I agree with you. Let's enjoy this night!"

* Karaoke Shout*

The bar, well more like a lounge was spacious with open seating a full stock bar and mic and stage at the center of the Lounge. There was low lighting and candles all along a wraparound shelf close to the ceiling. Karaoke shout was one of Quinn's favorite places to go. It was mellow and pretty vacant but tonight it was pretty full. Quinn and Frank made their way to the bar. Knocking a couple shots back and settling on a couple of beers as they watch the tipsy to drunken people attempt to sing. Songs from classic rock, to show tunes to Top 40 were sang, some amazingly and others pretty atrocious. Quinn never mind though, music was still one of her outlets in life. As the buzz of the alcohol set in she swayed her body to the music.

"Awh, Quinn I know that face!" Frank says pointing at his boss. "You have berry on your mind! Seriously girl, like how long have you been in love with the girl? Um Like over a decade! You need to start taking risks in your love life like you do in your art, GO find the girl! Umm we are in her town you know?" Frank rambles to Quinn

Quinn rolls her eyes "Ok yes. I am thinking about Rachel and Yes, my feelings for the her have been active for quite some time now but NO, I will not look for her…I was horrible to her Frank. How can she love me? She hated me!"

Frank sighs and comforts the blonde. "Look that was years ago and you are a completely different person now. You are smart, talented, kind, generous, the bravest person I have ever known. Berry would be a fool not to see that!" Quinn lets out a small smile and shrugs. Marinating over her friends words, they were partly true. She has grown a great deal since her old HBIC days.

"That may be the case but I would never go looking for her. It's not meant to be. She graduated and packed her bags and never looked back. So I am going to just drink some more and wallow in my self pity, thank you very much!" Quinn says as she knocks her 6th shot of tequila. "I think I'm ready to sing now" her body's now filled with liquid courage.

"Oh please Quinn! Sing a happy song this time. I know that you are a Berryoholic, Umm hello it is presented in all of your art but when you sing you it's just so SAD! Ouch!" Frank's rant end abruptly when Quinn slaps him in the arm.

Little does Quinn and Rachel know that fate has finally stepped in and is now crossing paths that they both consciously and unconsciously avoided.

"Whoa! It's packed tonight!" Jamie shouts to the ceiling holding tightly to the little diva's hand, pushing their way to the far end of the bar. Jamie orders a line of shots. "Now Rachel, it is customary for the Broadway star to drink this line of shots under 2 minutes upon their Farwell to the stage!"

Rachel pulls Jamie closer and whispers in her ear "Jamie, I cannot consume 8 shots of what's this?"

"Tequila."

"Right of tequila under two minutes! Are you trying to kill me?" she says abruptly

"No, but I clearly recall that you said that you will only consume 12 ounces"

"Yes you are correct but not all at once!" Rachel panics

"Ah ha. But you did not clarify what alcohol you were going to consume. And I asked the bar tender to give me 12 ounces and here we are" Jamie motions with her hand the row of clear liquid

"I do not recall this custom at Beth's Farwell gathering?"

"That's because she was pregnant and I made it up!" "Oh come on Rachel, don't let me down! Remember we are having fun! Letting our hair down, kicking our boots off, clubbing the baby seals!"

"I do not appreciate your last comment on the clubbing of baby seals, I have you know that I am an active member of PETA and that comment is offensive to my bel…" Rachel was cut off when Jamie shoves a drink in her mouth.

"Less talking and more drinking! The time starts now!"

Rachel coughs at the burning liquid sliding down her throat. She thinks "what the hell" and grabs the second shot and knocks it back and she repeats the motion 6 more times. The alcohol was slowly kicking in.

"Jamie! Order me another drink, I am going to sing!"

"Atta girl. Please no sappy love songs! Last time you made everyone cry!" she turns to her friend but the brunette was gone.

Quinn and Frank were still at the bar talking about the day's amazing sale and the preparations for tomorrow's gallery event. Quinn's opening in New York was amazing but she needed to continue selling her pieces in order to maintain more 'east coast' notoriety as frank says. In the morning, she was off to an event at the MOMA. They wanted to add one of her pieces in their '_30 new artists in the Past 30 years under 30'_ exhibit. She was honored to be added. Quinn sat there dazed in her thoughts when something snapped her back to reality.

A voice. A voice that sounded like angels. A voice she dreamed about over and over for years. A voice that was calling to her. And Quinn followed the voice.

**I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kissed me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<strong>

Quinn weaved her way through the crowd that was surrounding the source of heavenly joy.

**But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want you  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you**

Quinn finally reached the front and stops as her jaw to the ground. Mesmerized by who was in front of her. Rachel. Rachel Berry. A much older berry. She stood there in tight skinny jeans and black pumps, a leather jacket and scarf. She looked even more beautiful than she remembered. The moment she saw her Quinn's heart jumped with joy.

Rachel stood there pouring her heart out as she always does for every song. The lyrics to the song she sang a truth that was unknown to her. She missed someone but she didn't know who it was. She had her eyes closed as she was sing but she open to scans the crowd and her chocolate eyes fell on a pair of hazel staring back at her and at that moment she felt her world shift.

Quinn and Rachel were gazing at each other for what seem like hours….days…a silent conversation was being discussed. Hellos and I miss yous and I can't believe it's you were exchanged as the brunette sang and the blonde listened. Rachel moved off the stage when the song concluded and as she continuing to stare back at the blonde making her way over to Quinn. The blond moved on to the stage. Rachel stood there waiting to hear what the blonde had to say.

The music started and Quinn swayed side to side to the beat. She opened her mouth never moving her eyes away from Rachel.

**I find shelter, in this way  
>Under cover, hide away<br>Can you hear, when I say?  
>I have never felt this way<strong>

**Maybe I had said, something that was wrong  
>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on<br>Maybe I had said, something that was wrong  
>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on<strong>

**Could I be, was I there?  
>It felt so crystal in the air<br>I still want to drown, whenever you leave  
>Please teach me gently, how to breathe<strong>

**And I'll cross oceans, like never before  
>So you can feel the way I feel it too<br>And I'll mirror images back at you  
>So you can see the way I feel it too<strong>

**Maybe I had said, something that was wrong  
>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on<br>Maybe I had said, something that was wrong  
>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on<strong> 

Rachel's eyes were locked on to Quinn. She rakes over the blonde's body she was wearing a loose white tang top showing off her muscular arms that were also inked, tight black skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots. Quinn looked amazing to the brunette as she licked her lips. Rachel's body started moving side to side to the sound of Quinn's voice. Quinn notices the trance that the brunette was in which made her lick her lips. Rachel biting her bottom lip. The tension between the two was intoxicating. Rachel could not understand what was going on with her. She has never felt this pull for anyone. As Quinn ended her song she moved closer to the brunette but the brunette made her way back to the stage, using music to express what she was feeling.

**I've waited a hundred years.  
>But I'd wait a million more for you.<br>Nothing prepared me for  
>What the privilege of being yours would do.<strong>

**If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,  
>If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,<br>Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,  
>I would have known what I was living for all along.<br>What I've been living for.**

**Your love is my turning page,  
>Where only the sweetest words remain.<br>Every kiss is a cursive line,  
>Every touch is a redefining phrase.<strong>

**I surrender who I've been for who you are,  
>For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.<br>If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,  
>Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along.<br>What I've been living for.**

**Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,  
>When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well.<br>With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas.  
>Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees<strong>

Quinn stood there in awe. Trying to figure out what was happening. Was it all the alcohol she was drinking? Was this all a dream? She was serenading Rachel and Rachel was serenating her. As tears were brought to Rachel's eyes, Quinn knew that what the diva was expressing was truth. She concluded and again made her way towards the blonde but the blonde not ready to speak; she made her way back to the stage. Quinn decided to make her last declaration. The music started again…

**Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
>tonight don't leave me alone.<br>Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
>To the edge of all we've ever known.<strong>

**I can see you there with the city lights,  
>Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.<br>I can breathe you in.  
>Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,<br>No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
>As our heads leaned in.<strong>

**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see<br>Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below.<br>Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<br>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly**

And at that moment, Rachel wanted to fulfill the blonde's request. Her heart wanted to leave her body and hand it to Quinn. She wanted to wrap her arms around her thin body and never let go. She wanted to kiss Quinn like it was her salvation.

**Don't run away...  
>And it's hard to love again,<br>When the only way it's been,  
>When the only love you know,<br>Just walked away...  
>If it's something that you want,<br>Darling you don't have to run,  
>You don't have to go ...<strong>

**Just stay with me, baby stay with me….**

Quinn sings her heart out to Rachel. She confesses all the years that she secretly loved her. All the passion she held for her. Her wants and needs for the petite brunette. As the song ended she moved off stage. Slowly walking to the mirage but as their hands touched, sending a shock coursing through the girl's bodies. They inch closer.

"Hi" Quinn says shyly.

"Hello" Rachel responds husky.

Eyes locks to each other's lips and they move closer. Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waste pulling her closer as Rachel slides her arms around Quinn's neck. Their lips ghost over each other and connect. Like an explosion. Every nerve. Every sensation connected the two. The kiss was slow and passionate. Quinn tried to pour all her love in to that kiss and Rachel drank it all up. The kiss became deeper and harder. Their bodies molded in to each other. Lips never tasted as sweet. Moans shared between the two lovers. The world faded around them. They finally broke apart to breathe. They slowly opened their eyes, resting their foreheads on each other. Panting. Everything made sense. Rachel felt what she was missing and Quinn's void was filled. Everything felt right. They were both knocked out of their bubble when their friend came to break them apart.

"OMG Quinn that's berry!" frank shouts tapping on his Boss' shoulder.

"Uh. Wow Rachel, I didn't even know you were in to girls? What was in that drink!" Jamie pulls at Rachel's arm.

But Quinn and Rachel do not break their gaze. They can't believe what just happened.

**A/N: Ok so, this is an idea that came to me. It would be nice to know what you guys think. School is starting like tomorrow so updates will be sporadic but I will try my very best because I believe that Rachel and Quinn belong together! Oh and I will be updating this story and my other one 'A leap of Fae'. Thanks a million!**

**Songs used:**

**Never told you – Colbie Caillat**

**Shelter – The XX**

**Turning Page – Sleep at Last**

**Kiss me slowly - Parachute**


	2. Chapter 2

Something Missing

Chapter 2

***First off, I am so excited that so many people added me to their alerts. Did anyone see the Michel episode? Faberry moments make my world go round. **

***I do not own the characters, Moma or anything but this computer. All rights to Fox and Glee**

***I hope that you guys like this chapter! **

***The MOMA***

Quinn was walking mindlessly through the exhibit with the other artists, some pieces where spectacular but she couldn't focus on anything today, her mind was stuck on last night. She is completely astonished that she ran in to Rachel. Absolutely stunned that they sang to each other and the looks shared was one of complete reverence. Quinn dreamed of kissing Rachel but she never would have thought that Rachel's lips were as soft, that she would taste so good, that her body would feel so perfect against hers, that the mixture of vanilla and lavender would intoxicate her. She was back. Rachel was back in her life and that ignited the fire blazing in her heart, reawakening Quinn. She wanted more. She needed more, she pulls out her phone.

**Hello Rachel –Q**

The response is instant

**Hello back anonymous. –R **

**Who's this? –R**

Quinn bites her lip, how do you respond?

**Someone from your past –Q **

Rachel looks at her text wide eyed. Quinn. Quinn is texting her. Rachel was excited and scared and anxious about the blonde contacting her. She smirks as she responds

**Wait now I remember… You're that hot blonde from the bar. – R**

Quinn laughs out loud

**How many blondes do you pick up at bars? –Q**

Quinn waits for a respond. She has no clue what Rachel's sexual status is. In high school she seemed very interested in the boys. She was taken aback by her response.

**Only you… -R**

Rachel is now nursing her bottom lip between her teeth. She can't believe she responded like that. She has never picked anyone up at a bar and NEVER one of the same gender. She has never acted upon her emotions alone, every and she meant everything was thought out meticulously in lists, graphs and charts. All actions were accounted for and revaluated on by second and third opinions. All relationships were pursed by the other party until now. Her curiosity about the blonde is negating all rationality.

**Well, I was hoping that… maybe we can have lunch later and talk with actual words this time.-Q**

Both girls smirk at the text

**I was thinking the same thing. Currently I am in a meeting. It shouldn't take long. I will contact you shortly. –R**

**Ok great. Talk to you soon. By the way, I might be completely audacious by saying this but I can't stop thinking about you. –Q**

Rachel reads the text a couple of times. A surge of anxiety hits her stomach.

**Let me abate your thoughts, I too am submerged with thoughts of you and of last night that we need to discuss in detail, vocally or not. –R**

Rachel panics! Did she just admit that she wanted to kiss her again? She quickly adds.

**And I apologize I am not usually this bold but yes. I am very excited about lunch. I must go. Talk to your soon xo –R**

Quinn stares at her phone. Did she just say she wanted to kiss again? Her heart skips beat. The loud pounding in her ears null the sounds of the other artists talking about shading and what inspired their pieces. A genuine smile creeps to her face. She stares in to space, thinking about Rachel and their encounter. 

_***Flashback***_

_Rachel and Quinn stood there, looking in to each other's eyes. Completely avoiding their friends trying to pull them apart. _

_"Quinn" Rachel whispers, her hands lacing up Quinn's neck and pulling her towards her lips again. _

_The feeling was the same. AMAZING. As they part again Quinn whispers Rachel's name. Hearing her name escaping Quinn's lips was the most beautiful sound she has ever heard, she wanted to hear her name be spoken from the blonde lips forever. Finally allowing the space between them be filled with empty matter, they focus their attentions to their friends._

_Quinn looks at Frank then to Rachel and back to Frank. A slight brush of red splashes across her cheeks. Frank notices and grins. Pulling Quinn away from Rachel he says "like 15 minutes ago you were whining that you will never look for the girl and now I find you kissing her! Way to keep your word" He shakes his head in disbelief. Giving her a sarcastic thumbs up._

_"I'm just as shocked as you are. One moment she is singing and I felt it call me. And now" Quinn stops talking and turns to the brunette who was in a deep discussion with the red head._

_"Holy crap Rachel! What the hell was that!" Jamie says as she tugs on Rachel's arm. "Who is she?" Pointing obviously to Quinn_

_"Jamie, have you lost your manners? It is extremely rude to point" Rachel pulls Jamie's hand down. "Oh Jamie, this is Quinn. From high school!" Rachel says captivated_

_"Quinn?" Jamie thinks for a moment... "Quinn! The girl who made high school utter hell for you? The girl who made you cry every night? The girl you had to go to counseling for because you started hurting yourself? That Quinn!" Jamie says in an angered shout_

_Rachel pouts and nods. _

_"Then why the fuck are you kissing her? Are you stupid? I mean you must be you masochist! If it is pain you want then I can happily refer you to Mistress Liz she is a dominatrix, we met a couple of times. She really gentle to newbies..." Jamie blusters _

_"What? No! Jamie." Rachel was shocked at her friend "I didn't even know you were in to those activities! You know that I have a PowerPoint somewhere about BDSM. I hope you are safe?" Rachel pauses and shakes her head. How did they even get in to this conversation? _

_Then she turns her head and looks back at Quinn. The gaze between them was direct and intense. Rachel bites her lip thinking about the blonde. How amazing she would look in leather. How she would willingly drop to her knees for the woman and beg her. Grovel. Plead to taste an inch of her pale skin. Her thoughts were snapped back when Jamie shouts at her. _

"_Jesus, Rachel. What the hell are you thinking….well from the looks of it you wanna fuck her!"_

_Rachel gasps "Jamie! Don't be so vulgar! I haven't seen Quinn in ten years, I just cant believe she is here.." trying to excuse and deny that insane pull she was feeling for the taller woman. _

"_Rachel, didn't you say you had a meeting early tomorrow?" _

"_ah! You are correct, I thank you for reminding me." Rachel says as she walks towards the blonde_

_Quinn turns to the brunette and places her hands on the woman's hips. Rachel rests her hands on Quinn's shoulder. They look at each other for a few more seconds and they hug. Not ready to separate they suede their bodies from side to side with the beat of the music _

_Frank turns to Jamie nudging her shoulder "So, how long do you think they are going to be like this?"_

"_Honestly, I do not know. I've never seen Rachel act like this. Sorta makes me nauseous." _

_Frank chuckles. "Oh by the way, I'm Frank, Quinn's assistant and Friend" he hold out his hand_

_Jamie shakes it back "I'm Jamie, Rachel's cast mate and ex roommate in college." _

"_Ok, well we need a plan on separating the two but I looks like we are going to need the jaws of life to pry Quinn off Rachel" laughing at his own joke._

"_Rachel as an important meeting tomorrow so I am just gonna go remind her." Jamie walks towards her friend. _

_Rachel slides her hands up Quinn's neck and runs her fingers through the blonde locks. She lets out a whimper. Quinn speaks in to Rachel's ear her breath makes the brunette shutter. _

"_It looks like your friend is coming back to take you away from me" _

"_Who? Oh, Jamie…she is just over protective….Actually that reminds me, I have a meeting in the morning. I need to get going." _

_Quinn nods " I do too. Well maybe we can exchange numbers? I really…." _

_Rachel pulls out her card and hands it to the blonde. Pulling Quinn in to another deep kiss and whispers_

"_I really hope you call me. I don't know what is going on but I really want to know where it going" she winks. Grabbing the red heads hand and leading them out the bar. _

_Frank walks towards Quinn, who is left mesmerized in the brunette's wake. "So you got her number huh?"_

"_I got her number" Quinn repeats grinning._

***Flashback ends***

Rachel stares at her phone after sending Quinn a text. She looks down as her phone lights up.

**I literally can't wait. – Q**

Rachel responds instantaneously

**Neither can I, I will contact you when I am through. Xo –R**

Rachel shakes the grin off her face and focuses back to Sam, her agent.

"Ok Rachel we have things set up for the TV show next week, here are your lines. I spoke to the producers this morning and they are very excited for you to flight out to LA" Sam says as he hands her a stack of scripts.

Rachel nods. "Do you know how long production will be?"

"Umm. About 3 weeks to a month. You are filming 7 episodes. It all depends on how amazing you are." He winks

"That's one thing you can always expect from Rachel Berry is amazing" Rachel says smugly.

Sam lets out a small laugh. "That is very true Rachel. OH, I almost forgot. If you have any plans tonight you need to cancel it."

"I actually did have plans; may I ask why I need to cancel?"

"Of course, there is a gallery opening tonight that I need you to attend. A rising new artist that is also an amazing photographer, we need to make nice and see if she can do a shoot for you. Also you will be going with Jesse St. James" Rachel looks at him shocked. Surprised to hear that name.

"Jesse? Why do I need to go with him?" Rachel says a bit disgusted. Jesse is her ex-boyfriend. They met while doing Spring Awakening and at first, Rachel was smitten with him but soon realized her love was more for his talent and not his personality. He was egotistical, unaffectionate, rudest jerk she has ever met. They fought all the time and she caught him sleeping with an extra in his dressing room.

"It's to promote his new album. You guys sang a few tracks and his agent requested you to accompany him this evening."

Rachel lets out a sigh of frustration. She forgot that she helped Jesse with his album that was 2 years ago. "I can't believe it's taken him 2 years to put out that album."

"Yeah, I know. There were some issues with the label but now it's coming. So please can you go? Not together, we just need you two to talk about the album." Sam begs a little

"Ok, fine. I will go but please advise them that I want Jesse to keep his hands off of me. This is business not pleasure. What time do I need to be ready?"

Sam claps in excitement. "Excellent. I can always count on you to be professional! We will have a car pick you up at 7pm"

Rachel smiles "What's the name of the artist?"

"uh. Lucy Q. I believe she goes by." He shrugs. "She is pretty amazing, I went to one of her shows in L.A. Some her things blew my mind."

"Lucy Q. never heard of her." Rachel looks at her watch. It was already 3:30. She was never going to have enough time to meet Quinn and go to the event that she obviously already agreed to go. She pulls out her phone.

**Hi Quinn. I regret to inform you but something has come up that requires my presence. Can we rain check for tomorrow afternoon? –R**

Quinn is sitting in the taxi heading to the café. She frowns and asks the driver to head back to the gallery. She needed to set up her new piece and put up more of her work since 4 were now sold and gone.

**Yeah. That's completely fine. See you another time. Enjoy your evening. -Q**

Rachel pouts.

**Again, I am truly sorry. –R**

Quinn sighs and wonders if something really came up or she is trying to avoid her.

**Rach, there is no need to apologize. I too have to be somewhere tonight and I would have hated to end out meeting short. I am free tomorrow. So. I will be all yours. –Q**

All hers? That was an inciting thought. Rachel wanted to see Quinn and the blonde was right, if their first encounter was as intense then meeting again might be the same way.

**This is very true. I am also free tomorrow. Well then I can't wait till tomorrow. Have a great evening, Quinn –R **

Both girls sighs. Now they have to wait even longer to see each other.

**A/N: Again classes started so updates will be sporadic but I will try my very best because I believe that Rachel and Quinn belong together and That either I or other Astrophysicists will figure out what is Dark Flow or find the existence of WHIMPs. **

*****What's next? Why don't you guys give me some of your guesses?**

**Looks at the review button and wiggles her eyebrows*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Missing **

**Chapter 3 **

****I don't know how I got this out so fast but here it is. Between Astronomy and Mechanical Physics classes (which I should be focusing on) this story is on my mind dying to get out. I was going to break this chapter up but it all flows together. Hope you like. =) ** **

Rachel stands in front of her mirror finishing her make up. When she hears her door bell ring, she makes her way to the door and opens Jesse St. James is standing at the door holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Rachel greets him and lets him in.

"Jesse, it's great to see you again." Rachel lies

"Rachel it's been too long. I am very happy you decided to go to this thing with me given everything that's happen." He walks in and hands the roses to Rachel.

"Thank you Jesse, their lovely. Let me just put these in water and we can go" she grabs the roses and makes her way to the kitchen. Getting a vase from the self she arranges the roses.

"So, why are we even going to an Art gallery to promote your album?" she questions as she places the vase in the center of her coffee table.

Jesse leans against the Breakfast bar "Oh well Lucy Q. did some of the art in my album and since it is being released next week she invited me to her opening tonight. David and I (his agent) decided it would be great if you can along since you sang like 4 songs with me."He lied. Jesse did talk to David, well more liked begged to get Rachel on board. Ever since their break up he found himself in bed with countless women but never feeling satisfied. Yes, he and Rachel had their problems and it was Rachel's inability to keep up with his sexual appetite but the look on her face when she caught him at his lowest moment murdered him. They broke it off and he disappeared hoping that time would heal her wounds.

"Oh ok. Well that's very nice of her. Just as long as we ONLY talk about your album that will be fine. Can we please just keep the details of our horrible relationship between us? I would very much like to keep that in the past where it belongs"

"Hey babe. Whatever you say." He winks at her. "But you were always all business and No pleasure when we were together. It will be like old times." He regrets saying it the moment it left his lips. He grimaced. Knowing that was a low blow.

Jesse's comment angered Rachel. As if to say that she was the reason for their failed relationship. He was the one that committed adultery. Ok yes she might have been a bit of a prude but he didn't set her skin on fire, he didn't align her planets or evoke anything significant feeling. He was there to be there and fill the void at night.

"See Jesse. That right there! Must you make comments like that? I was a good girlfriend to you and you are the one that betrayed me. Not the other way around. Let's just get through this night. Remember to keep your hands off of me" Rachel practically screaming at him. She grabs her clutch and storms out the door.

"5 more hours. Just 5 more hours till this night is over." Quinn chants to herself, repeating it over and over as she gives everyone a phony smile. A caterer passes by with more champagne she grabs a forth glass and continues to walk around the white open space. She looks at each of her pieces still repeating her mantra trying to remember what she was thinking at the moment of its conception.

It's hard to believe that every piece is a part of Rachel. Her newest piece that she unveiled today is a four 14 x 12 canvases of Rachel's face. Each section carried a part of her face, two canvases at the top and two at the bottom showed her face excluding her lips. Each eye detailed to perfection. It is the image of the brunette that is seared behind her hazel eyes. No one will ever know that it was Rachel but Quinn knew she added the two moles that are housed on the diva's face the one right under her right eye and the one on her left cheek, two of the most beautiful beauty marks ever placed on skin. She stands there a little longer wishing she could really see Rachel's face. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and continues to absentmindedly listen to her guests.

"Hey Quinn" Frank calls out to her. Quinn turns around to Frank

"How much longer do I have to be here?" she whines already knowing the answer

"Come on Quinn. It's not that bad and you know we are here till the end of the night. So you need to put on that million dollar smile I like and get us those millions!"

"You know my smile has nothing to do with my art" she rolls her eyes

"Of course it does. You make art. Then sell art. It's all about presentation and that smile presents happiness and creates sales!" Frank says in a low voice. As much as he is money hungry he is a fierce friend. He knows that Quinn needed to do these events in order to be recognized. He also truly believed that Quinn's work was amazing and needed to be shared with the world. "Oh before I almost forget. Do you remember Jesse St. James?"

Quinn thinks "his name sounds familiar."

"Well it should you did art for his album"

"Oh that's right the singer."

"Right. Well he is coming tonight to thank you"

"Oh. Ok well let me know when her gets here and I'll meet with him"

"Great. Now go around with that smile! Staple it to your cheek bones if you have to" with that Frank sees Jesse walk through the door with a woman at his arm and she looks vaguely familiar and walks off towards them.

Rachel and Jesse walk through the doors of the gallery. It was a big loft style open space with paintings and photographs on display everywhere. The ceiling lights spot lighting each piece. Jesse and Rachel walk around. Both accepting a drink they speak to other guests all being captivated by the artist's work.

"Jesse, this is rather amazing!" Rachel whispers in to Jesse's ear

"Yeah it is. I don't know where she gets her inspiration but some of her stuff sorta reminds me of you."

He admits

"Me? Why do you say that?" Rachel questions

"Well I really don't know but let me show you which one I am talking about" Jesse holds out his arm having Rachel lace her arms around him, he navigates Rachel to the piece. Rachel stands in awe. The canvas had a large star in the center created by a mosaic of smaller photos. She leans in closer the photos were a mixture of random things. Slurpees, titles of songs, the argyle pattern. These things did remind Rachel of high school. The facial slurpees thrown in her face, songs she sang in Glee and the awful fashion selection she had in her adolescence.

"Your right Jesse. This does seem like me." She admits to Jesse. She moves closer to read the name of the piece. It reads "My Golden Metaphor"

She continues to walk around with Jesse then he pulls her towards a talk man standing next to a blonde his height. He notices Jesse and moves towards them.

"Ah. Rachel I need to introduce you to Frank, Lucy Q's. assistant. He will be the one setting up your photo shoot." Rachel nods and walks towards Frank.

"Jesse." Franks says giving Jesse a hug. "It's been too long."

"Nice to see you again Frank" Jesse says returning the embrace. Frank pulls away and his eyes move towards Rachel.

"My My Jesse who is this magnificent creature?" Frank looks Rachel from head to toe. Unconsciously licking his lips

Rachel was taken aback by the man's forwardness. Instead of feeling flattered she felt disgusted, like she was a piece of meat. She shakes off her discomfort and extends a hand to Frank.

"Rachel Berry"

Frank stands back wide eyed. Rachel Berry? Quinn's Berry? "Rachel Berry, it's lovely to finally meet you." He pulls out his ultra-gentlemen voice. Knowing if Quinn finds out he was eying her berry that she would have his balls. He slowly swallows the lump in his throat.

"Well, Ms. Berry I got a call from your agent Sam that you are interested in a shoot with Lucy Q." Frank doesn't say Quinn's name because no one knows. Lucy Quinn Fabray is Quinn's real name but dropped it in middle school. She readopted it back when she started to paint because she said that Lucy was the artist and Quinn was the Bitch.

"Yes that is correct Frank. Sam and Jesse were telling me that Lucy is the next Richard Warren. Is she around? I would love to meet her." Rachel says looking around but not knowing who she was looking for.

"Yeah. Lucy is somewhere around here… let me show you her newest piece. I think you might enjoy" Frank leans forward extending his arm. Rachel pulls off of Jesse and loops her arm around his and Frank escorts Rachel to the end of the gallery.

When they reach the end of the gallery Rachel is completely captivated with the piece in front of her. She is looking at herself. The piece consisted of 4 large canvases each holding a section of her face. The drawing was all in black and white except for the eyes. A creamy chocolate brown color, a color so pleasant that it was soothing. She even noticed the details like the beauty marks. The woman in the drawing reminded Rachel of a younger version of herself. It was so beautiful. Rachel can hear Frank and Jesse talk in the background about the art and the album but she is completely lost in the lines on the canvas. She moves closer to see the name of the piece it is named:** Her**. Her? That is oddly vague. She hears Frank call her name and she turns only to be completely stunned again.

"Rachel Berry I would like you to meet Lucy Q."

Quinn is rendered speechless just as the brunette is in front of her. She takes a moment to capture in the sight of her. She was wearing a white spaghetti string dress with a low V cut that showed her cleavage and gold pumps. Her brunette hair was down falling off her shoulder in waves. She radiated sex on heels. It took Quinn every ounce of strength to not ravish the girl right there. She clears her throat.

"Hello Ms. Rachel Berry. I am Lucy Q. It is a pleasure to meet you." Quinn extends her hand to Rachel.

Rachel is so surprised to see Quinn. She was so divested that she had to wait hours to see her again, she was so unprepared to see Quinn. She cursed herself for not picking something else better to wear. She extended her hand in to Quinn's and in that instant it felt like their skins were set on fire. Quinn pulls Rachel's hand to her lips and gives her a chaste kiss and lingers her lips on the brunette's hand her hazel eyes looked up at Rachel burning straight in to her soul. She pulls away. A slight red creeps her cheeks.

Rachel's throat is dry like a desert, her hands are sweaty, her knees are weak, she is light-headed and she it at a loss of words. So over whelmed with the blonde standing in front of her; Quinn is wearing a black off the shoulder bandage dress that hugged all the right places and stood even taller than she remembered wearing red stiletto heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her luscious lips were colored red. Rachel licked her lips as she spoke.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Q. I was just admiring your work and you are very talented."

Quinn blushes at Rachel's compliment. "Thank you but if we are talking about talent I must say I went to a couple of your shows (which meant every opening and closing of each show she did, on or off Broadway) and I must say you have a voice that is so beautiful, brings me to tears." Now Rachel is blushing.

Frank clears his throat. "Lucy?" Quinn turns to Frank annoyed.

He swallows quickly "Lucy, this is Jesse St. James, you did the art work for his album" her annoyance fades and she pulls out her fake smile

"Jesse. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Kinda strange I never got to meet you in person" she shakes his hand

"It's sincerely my pleasure. I wanted to thank you for the art work. It made my album look amazing. And I wanted to extend my congratulations. Opening a studio in New York. Soon you'll take on the world." Everyone awkwardly laughs.

Jesse continues "I hear that you are also dabbling in photography, Frank tells me you are doing a shoot for my girl Rachel here" he pulls his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel gives Quinn a nervous smile and pushes Jesse's arm off of her.

"I was informed today that you will be doing a shoot for me. I am excited to work with you" she gazes in to Quinn.

"How do you two know each other?" Quinn asks as she motions her finger between the ex-lovers.

"We stared in the lead roles in Spring Awakening and we dated" Jesse said proudly "oh she also sang some songs in my album." Rachel looked at him with daggers in her eyes. She didn't want to talk about how she was tied to him and she especially did not want to discuss that in front of Quinn.

She nervously says "yes we've worked together in the past and are we are NOT currently dating" she says with finality.

Quinn nods, getting the hint.

Frank notices the look in Quinn's eyes. He needed to get Jesse as far away as possible, so he decides to distract the younger man. "Ah Jesse come over here I wanted to introduce you to some people." Jesse nods and looks at Rachel "will you be ok?" she nods and he kisses her on the cheek. Quinn stiffs up when Jesse kisses Rachel. "I won't be long" Frank pulls Jesse away from the pair. Frank and Quinn share a quick look, she thanks him as he walks away knowing she was about to commit murder.

Rachel smiles shyly "I would like to apologize for Jesse's behavior. I believe for some reason he thinks that this is a date." Shaking her head in disbelief

Quinn leans in to Rachel's ear as the men leave. "Rachel. You don't have to apologize or explain anything. I am just so happy to see you. I didn't know how I was going to make it through the night. So this is where your presence was required?"

Rachel lets a breath out. "Yes I am very glad that I agreed to come on this pseudo-date Quinn. I mean Lucy Q… is this all your work?" she gestures her hand to the room.

"Yes. This is all me. We really need to catch up. A lot has happened in ten years. Let me show you around." Just as she move. Rachel pulls her to stop and points to her newest creation.

"I-is this me?" she asks shyly.

"Yes." Quinn answers with conviction

"It's exquisite Quinn" she whispers "but why me?"

"I told you. There is a lot that we need to discuss. Now please follow me."

Rachel nods and follows Quinn through a back room closed off from the gallery at the end of the hall there were a set of stairs leading up. When they entered the second floor it was another open space, it was Quinn's studio. It was housed with a desk and a few couches, some more canvases and photos, brushes and cans of paint everywhere. Quinn looks around with Rachel "This is my new studio. I recently opened in the city. I needed a change of scenery."

"Quinn" Rachel breathes "this is amazing." She turns to the blonde.

Quinn moves closer to the petite woman her eyes dark with want. Rachel takes a few steps back returning the glare; she was stopped as her body hits brick wall. Quinn now stands in Rachel's personal space. Their eyes again are locked in this burning gaze. Rachel is the first one to move. Knowing that they should speak before anything but her body was on autopilot. She rests her hands on Quinn's hips. Her touch makes Quinn take a violent breath in. Rachel pulls Quinn closer '_if she can't breathe then I'll give her my air' _she thinks. Quinn licks her lips and she leans in. Ghosting over the brunette's lips, they both tremble and finally their mouths meet again. Slow languid kisses turn to more deep passionate ones. Rachel's traces Quinn's bottom lip with her tongue requesting access, Quinn opens her mouth and their tongues dance back and forth. Rachel moans as the kiss deepens. Rachel feels Quinn pulling back and she bites down on the blonde's lower lip and pulls her back in. She was not ready to break. Quinn falls back in with more force. Her hand surveying Rachel's body like it was new territory. Mapping every curve, tracing a valley, sliding up every hill marking kisses down her neck. They finally pull apart panting, swallowing chunks of air.

"Wow" Rachel breaths.

"I know." Quinn responds.

Just before Quinn leans back in her phone rings, annoyed by the disruption she answers it. "Yes?" she answers coldly; her tense body softens when Rachel kisses up Quinn neck, across her throat and under her chin.

"I'm in my studio Frank." She sighs "Yes, I know" she nods resting her forehead on Rachel's, tracing her lips with her index finger. "I know I have to be down there but just stall for me." She pauses and lets out a growl. "Ok fine! I'll be right down" she hangs up. Closing her eyes and pushes herself closer in to Rachel's body, she breathes in her scent for strength. Looking back in too deep chocolate eyes she sighs.

"I have to go back down stairs, there are some buyers that want to meet me" she says sadly. "Also that St. Ass is looking for you." Saying annoyed.

Rachel laughs softly and takes Quinn's face in her hands places a soft chaste kiss. "I assure you. **kiss** You have **kiss **nothing to be **kiss **jealous about Quinn." She places another set of kisses and Quinn relaxes in her arms.

They both breathe each other in for a few more minutes. Quinn takes a step back her eyes hooded with yearning.

"Ok. Then back to reality."

**The 1st law of motion stats: An object will remain at rest unless it is compelled to change by an imposing force…..So this applies to my mind. My mind will remain silent without the _"force"_ of your reviews! I dare you to apply some Force! (Sounds kinky.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Something Missing **

**Chapter 4**

****Hello again, I was overwhelmed with all the new added alerts! Thank you. Apologies for the short chapter but I woke up with this idea in my mind. Hope you like. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews are like the best part of my day!****

_*Hiccup*_ Jesse walks around the gallery looking for Rachel. He grabs another glass of wine, the alcohol clouding his mind. He stands in front of Quinn's newest piece the four canvases seem to shift. He blinks rapidly and rubs his eyes as the boarders blend and he sees her face. Wide-eyed and open mouthed he notices Rachel everywhere! Every line, every color, every inch of that space was crawling of Rachel Barbara Berry. Feeling his stomach churn he wanted to vomit the jealously coursing through his veins. Jesse stumbles his way back to Frank. "SlFrank, do you know where Rachel go?" he slurs.

Frank turns to face the inebriated man, smelling the booze radiating from him. "No Jesse I haven't" he lied. He just called Quinn who was upstairs in her studio most likely fondling Rachel. "Maybe she went to the restroom; you know the girl's line is always long." He jokes awkwardly. Jesse nods "where are the restrooms?" Frank points to the other end of the gallery and he storms off.

Frank excuses himself from the potential clients, telling them he was going to get Quinn for them. He walks off hastily to the back room. When he walks in to the hallway he is startled to see Quinn pressed up against the brunette's body. Rachel's legs were wrapped around the blondes hips. Quinn had Rachel's arms pinned above her head on the wall their fingers intertwined. They were engaged in a passionate kiss as their bodies rocked into each other, the small empty hallway amplified their sensual moans. Frank shifts to adjust the bulge in his pants, even though he didn't want to see his friend in such an intimate moment the pure sexiness of two women together made his body unconsciously react. He swallows thickly and clears his throat.

Quinn sadly leads Rachel down the stairs when they reach the bottom Quinn pushes Rachel against the wall. "Quinn what are yo-" Rachel's words were cut off with Quinn's lips. She couldn't contain the surge of need for the brunette. The kiss was raw and everywhere, they both were unable deny the fire engulfing them. Rachel has never felt like this before, she has never been so overwhelmed with passion, she was always conscious of her actions but the moment Quinn's lips touched hers her body was set in a blazed. She moaned in to the blonde's mouth opening the kiss in to deeper laps of their tongues, trying to devour each other with their lips. Quinn's hands were everywhere; they slid under the divas dress and ran up her thighs to grip tightly on the brunette's ass which made the diva gasp in pleasure. The forcefulness of Quinn was unexpected and surprisingly welcomed. Rachel wanted to be owned by the taller woman. Quinn lifted Rachel and the brunette wrapped her legs around her waist, their hot centers grinding on each other which made both of them moan. Quinn lets out a feral growl and pulls Rachel's hands above her head attacking her lips, grazing her teeth along the curve of her neck and bites down. Rachel lets out a scream from the back of her throat "Fuck Quinn". It felt amazing. Quinn was amazing; she felt her hot arousal sliding down her thighs. Quinn smiled hearing the brunette's inability to filter her language. "I want you Rachel" she moaned in to her mouth. The only response was of the diva's lips biting and sucking on her lips, slipping her tongue in the blonde's mouth exploring all of her, sucking on her tongue that made the blonde reacts with the thrust of her hips. The lovers were so wrapped up in to each other that they did not hear the door at the end of the hall open. The sound of a throat clearing stops the moment in an instant.

Quinn pulls away from Rachel slowly to see the flushed look on the brunette. Her pink cheeks, swollen kissed lips and glazed eyes made the blonde want to devour her even more. She pulled back and helped the diva fix her disheveled clothing. They both look into each other's eyes and then turn to see Frank. Instantly relieved Quinn wraps her arm around the brunette's waist. "It's ok Rach. It's just Frank." The brunette blushes and nods.

"I. uh. Wow Quinn." Frank says flustered. Quinn smirks. He takes a moment to collect himself

"Ms. Berry"

"Rachel" she says sweetly. No need for pleasantries after he walked in just when she was about to be ravished.

"Rachel." He repeats "Jesse is out there looking for you and he looks upset and drunk. I told him you were in the restroom; I didn't want him to know you were with Quinn."

"Well come on ladies" he claps his hands. "Quinn you have like 5 minutes to charm the buyers, let's go!"

Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to Rachel "um. Sorry about." She jerks her head pointing to the wall.

Rachel blushes. "Don't apologize, I didn't stop you maybe next time, I'll pin you up against the wall." She seductively says as she winks to the taller woman. A smile from ear to ear is plastered on the blonde's face. "Come on; let's get this night over with." Quinn says as she places her hand on Rachel's lower back and they walk out the door.

Quinn notices the gallery fuller than before. The women follow Frank back to the buyers. Frank introduces Quinn to the man and woman who were admiring one of her paintings, " Mister and Mrs. Heller this is Lucy Q." Quinn smiles and exchanges handshakes. Mrs. Heller looks at Rachel "you look familiar" pointing to the brunette.

"Well she should, this is Rachel Berry" Quinn says proudly

"Rachel Berry! I saw two of your shows." The elder woman says excitedly "You were absolutely amazing in Spring Awakening."

"Thank you" the brunette says shyly. They all converse a little further with introductions, then they all focus back on Quinn's piece.

"This painting is exquisite Lucy. I am just mesmerized by the colors." Mr. Heller says "it reminds me of the Monet I have in my study."

"Wow." Quinn says. To be compared to Monet was surprising. "Thank you sir"

Frank is excited when Mr. Heller says "we'll by this piece and the other four "walking around the gallery and pointing to the other one's they want. They all stop at Quinn's newest piece and stare silently. Rachel looks at the painting and is in awe on how beautiful it was. She turns to face the blonde but was only to be met with the hazel eyes staring at her. "This is beautiful" she whispers.

"Not as beautiful as the real thing" she puts her hand on Rachel's back and rubs her nose along the smaller woman's ear. Breathing in her scent. Rachel is so captivated by Quinn that the public displays of affection does not bother her. Having Quinn touch her and be near her felt like the most natural thing, like breathing. They were interrupted when Jesse pulls Rachel violently out of the Blonde's arms.

**A/N: I just love to tease ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Missing **

**Chapter 5**

****Hello again! Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Seriously it's the best! I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter but please review and let me know what you think. ****

*****Downtown Manhattan*****

Rachel sat in the corner to herself trying to avoid the others. She shifted uncomfortably when a tall woman sat next to her. The woman leaned close to Rachel and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her front pocket, she pulls a cigarette with her lips and leans the packet towards Rachel the silent gesture asking if she wanted one. Rachel shakes her head declining the offer. The tattooed woman shrugs shoulders and put it away. She lights her cigarette taking a long pull in she blows out and asks the small brunette, "So what are you in here sweet thing?"

Rachel coughs and tries to fan away the second hand smoke, "excuse me…" she pauses

"Betty" the woman says.

"Yes, excuse me Betty, but do you mind if you can put that out? I am a singer and second-hand smoke can be detrimental to my career! Plus did you know that Smoking-related diseases kill more than 140,000 American women annually, according to the American Cancer Society. Since 1980, some 3 million US women have died prematurely from smoking-related diseases."

Betty stares at the brunette momentarily and chuckles. She drops the cigarette to the floor and extinguishes it with her boot. "Better?" she asks amused

"Yes, thank you Betty." Rachel gives her megawatt smile to the butch woman.

"I'm sorry but you don't seem like a person who should be in here? What happen?"

"Well, it is a long story but I was arrested for assaulting my ex-boyfriend."

"Assault? Was this man a midget? You're tiny!" Betty says shocked

"I have you know that I am very strong. I stick to a rigors workout regimen." She says proudly "what are you in here for?" Asking with new found confidence

"Murder." Betty says nonchalantly. Like killing is one of her favorite pass time.

Rachel stiffens up. Opening and closing her mouth a couple of time. Unable to respond.

Betty and the other inmates burst in to laughter. Rachel is completely shocked. Betty wipes the tears streaming down her face. "Oh ha. I'm just kidding. I was arrested from unpaid parking tickets" trying to settle the giggles.

Rachel hits the woman in the arm. "That is completely not funny. You scared me!" she says as she too starts to laugh

"Ok ok. I'm sorry please tell us what happen, I'm dying to know how a petite woman like you knocks a man out"

Rachel stands and clears her throat recounting what happen to the other woman in the cell.

**-Flashback-**

_Jesse stood at the entrance of the restroom for what seemed like hours. The lights were too bright, the noise was too loud and suddenly the walls felt like they were closing in. He couldn't think. 'where the fuck is Rachel?' he thought. The images around him made his anger rise. Thinking that Lucy Q was some sort of stalker an obsessed sick fan that has dedicated her life's work and now he stood dead center in her disgusting shrine._

_Jealousy bubbled inside of him; he saw the looks the two women shared before. How Rachel blushed and tensed when Lucy kissed her hand. Tired of waiting around he pushes himself off the wall to start his search again. Grabbing another drink, he knows he has had one too many but the feelings he was trying to deny were on the brink of exploding. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he spots the small brunette standing next to the blonde talking to another couple. He observed them, watched how they molded into each other, the tension between them. He followed them intently, shrouding his presence behind the other guests until they stopped at the newest piece. He notices as Lucy leans in placing her hand on the diva's lower back and instead of Rachel flinching and pulling away as she does with him she leans in to the touch, welcoming the taller woman, he sees how close Lucy's face is to Rachel's ear whispering something. He notices the tremble Rachel's body give and all he sees is RED. _

_Rachel trembles as Quinn touches her skin. In that moment she didn't need to talk to Quinn, she didn't need an apology for those years in high school. The moment she saw Quinn she let it all go, she cannot deny the connection. The pull she has towards the blonde. If she was the proton and Quinn was the electron then the tether between them was the strong nuclear force, the force of nature holding these two opposites together. The feeling of absolute bliss was ripped from under her when she feels a tight grip around her arm yanking her away from Quinn. Rachel stumbles back and falls to the floor completely stunned. _

_Quinn watches the brunette fall and every ounce wanted to catch her but her body shifts towards the curly hair man. His eyes were blood shot and she swayed from side to side. He was beyond drunk and marked unsafe at the moment. Quinn raised her hands up as a sign of peace. She slowly side steps towards Rachel keeping her eyes on the unstable man. _

"_STAY RIGHT THERE!" he shouts _

_Quinn stops moving and stares at Jesse, feeling the anger bubble inside of her. She took deep breaths to stop her body from shake with rage. He hurt Rachel is all she could think of. Her hazel eyes shift to the little brunette picking herself up with this fierce resolve. She walks up to the intoxicated man. _

"_Jesse what has gotten in to you?" she asks coldly _

"_Rachel. I'm protecting you from HER!" he points to Quinn, enunciating **her **with pure vile. _

_Rachel looks at Quinn confused "I apologize Jesse but I do not understand what danger you are protecting me from?"_

_Jesse scoffs, "are you kidding me? Take a look around! It's all you!" he spins around. The crowd of guests are now surrounding them. "Rachel, she's sick. Every piece of shit here is you! A fucking Shrine!" he grabs her wrist tightly "I'm taking you home and away from this DYKE!" he pulls Rachel to move but she yanks her hand away from his grasp. _

_Rachel takes a step towards her ex. She looks in to his eyes "Jesse, you know that I would never agree or find any validity to violence but under the circumstances …" her words are cut off when she knees Jesse in the groin. He groans loudly and bends over cupping his balls Rachel turns slightly then again swings her knee up that comes in contact with his face. He flips back and lands on the floor unconscious. _

"_That will teach you a valuable lesson Jesse St. James, I told you to not touch me earlier and did you listen?" Rachel was yelling to the unconscious man. _

_Quinn stares wide eye at what just transpired and she couldn't hold back the extreme heat building up between her legs. Seeing Rachel hit Jesse was like an aphrodisiac. She walked closer to the smaller woman with want in her eyes. Rachel turns to Quinn smiling sheepishly, "this is New York City, my fathers' made me take self-defense classes" she shrugs. Quinn shakes her head in disbelief. _

_They both turn to the front entrance as paramedics and police arrive on scene. The paramedics tend to Jesse. Thankfully he regains conscious and sees Rachel hugging Quinn. He screams out "that woman attacked me!" pointing to Rachel "I want her arrested for assault!" Quinn, Rachel and Frank all yell "WHAT?" _

_Quinn lunges forward to the gurney but Frank and the officer pull her back. "Ma'am, I suggest you calm down. Unless you want to be arrested with your friend here?" he moves towards Rachel pulling out his handcuffs. _

"_Officer, is that really necessary?" Rachel asks "I am more than willing to cooperate." He nods and pulls her by the arm towards the exit. _

_Rachel looks are Quinn and smiles "Frank has the number to my agent, David. Please call him." She says as she walks away. _

**-Flashback ends –**

Betty and the other woman all stare in disbelief. Then they all cheered.

"Good for you!"

"That dick deserved it"

"What an asshole!"

"Way to teach him a lesson!"

"You go girl"

Rachel sits back down next to Betty and the room gets silent they all go back to their thoughts. A few hours pass and the silence was broken when an officer calls out.

"Rachel Barbara Berry?" he announces

Rachel instantly stands up. Walks over to the officer who is opening the cell door. "Your free to go Ms. Berry."

"Did someone post my bail?" she asks

"No. they decided not to press charges."

"Oh that's a relief." Rachel turns to Betty and waves goodbye "thank you for making this experience pleasant."

"Anytime honey" Betty shouts as the brunette walks out.

Rachel walks to the front of the precinct surprised to see Quinn, Frank, David and Santana all waiting for her.

"Santana?" Rachel says surprised.

**A/n: Lol… Bad Ass Rachel is HOTT! **


	6. Chapter 6

Something Missing

Chapter 6

****As always thanks for reading and the for reviewing totally makes my day. This Chapter is just filler so we can really start the girl's journey.**

**~Anyone follow #faberry on Twitter? Well I am over the moon excited that Lea & Diana Acknowledge the Faberry fans. Totally made my day!**

**~hope you like =) ****

Quinn watches as Rachel is escorted out her gallery. She is so angry and stunned with what just happened. She was amazed that Rachel had the nerve to hit Jesse. She smirked as she thought, '_note to self never piss her off'_. The blonde turns to Frank who is also shocked.

"Frank, I need you to call David. Let him know what happen and they we will meet him at the police station" She says to her friend. He nods as he pulls out his phone. Quinn pulls out hers and scrolls through her contacts. The phone rings

"This better be good Q." the Latina says groggy

"I need a lawyer S."

"What the fuck did you do?" she sounds worried

"Not for me. For Rachel."

"Hobbit? Why does she need a Lawyer?"

"Can you not call her that San! She…..Sorta…..got arrested for…"

"FUCK Quinn come out with it!" Santana growls

"Assault. She got arrested for assault."

"Are you fucking serious?" baffled " Who knew gizmo was a gremlin!"

"SANTANA!"

"Ok relax. Who did she assault?"

"Jesse St. James, he use to work with her and he's her EX"

"Damn, Q. Make sure you never piss off Yentl."

Quinn growls.

"Tell me what happen and I'll see if I can dig up some dirt"

"Thanks S."

"Anytime Q. See you soon"

Santana pulls the covers off and right when she was about to get off the bed an arm snakes around her stomach and pulling her back In to bed. "Mmmmmm, where are you going" the blonde moans.

"Sorry babe" she kisses her forehead "I have to go, Rachel needs my help"

"Rachel, is she ok san? Who was that on the phone?" her wife sits up

"Yes Brit she's ok. She got in some trouble. And Q called me."

She clasps her hand over her mouth "Q finally saw Rachel! Oh my God she has been waiting years!" both Britney and Santana knew how much the little diva meant to Quinn. After high school they all ended up in California. Brit and Santana lived in L.A while Quinn lived in San Francisco. They kept in touch all the time. They were there when Quinn admitted she was gay. They were there when she confessed about her feelings for Rachel. And they were there when she was self-destructing over the brunette. They convinced Quinn to go see her when they all found out she made it to Broadway. Quinn went to her opening with hopes to speak with her lost love but cowardice and guilt kept her away. She returned to the west coast empty handed and alone. She threw herself in to her art and finally started to get back to a healthy level of contentment in her life.

After Santana got her degree in law she and Britney got married and moved to New York. It pained them both to leave their friend but Britney was offered a job to choreograph a new show on Broadway and Santana got a job at a prestigious law firm. They kept in touch but life got in the way. Santana vowed that if Quinn ever needed her then she will be. Her promise brought her back to the present as she looks in to her beautiful wife.

"I know baby, that's why I gotta go help." She says as she caresses her cheek. She makes her way off the bed walking over to the closet. Looking for her best kick ass outfit, she grabs her brief case kisses her wife and walks out the door.

Blinking his eyes to focus on the tiled ceiling, he smells antiseptic and alcohol. He moves his head to look around but when the sharp pain gravitating from the center of his face stops him and he lays back. He is at the hospital. There is an I.V hooked up to him. Trying to figure how he ended up there he racks his mind and remembers. He was drunk, he was angry and jealous and ….. Rachel. He remembers Rachel Kneeing him. He cups his crotch, like that is gonna be any help. There was a knock at the door. He looks at the entrance and there stands a tan woman. He gulps thinking it was Rachel to continue yelling at him. She steps forward

"Well, look at you now; you got your ass beat by a girl" the spicy Latina smirks

"I beg your pardon, who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare pencil dick" she growls "I am Rachel Berry's attorney"

"Why does she need an attorney? He asks confused

"Because your dumb ass cried rape!"

He stays quiet and remembers even more. His eyes widen. "I…I didn't mean to get her arrested. I really don't remember what happen. But I would never do anything to jeopardize her or my future!"

Santana stands there. Thinking "ok. Well if you are really sorry then drop the charges."

"Yes. Of course!"

Santana pulls out a legal pad and pen handing it over to Jesse "well I am going to need it in writing."

He nods and starts to write his testimony. After he was done and hands her the legal pad. She turns to walk out. She stops smirks and says "and by the way. Don't you dare come anywhere near Rachel again or I will have to release those photos of you with that tranny."

Jesse's face turns white.

Quinn is standing outside waiting for Santana. It's been a couple of months since she has seen her friend. Living and working at the opposite ends of the country helped put a strain on their friendship but Santana and Quinn are best friends, no matter the time or distance they will always be there for each other. Santana pulls up and gets out her car walking over to the blonde. They hugs and Quinn releases the breath she was holding and cry's in her friends arms. Santana envelopes her friend trying to comfort her.

"Hey hey now, what's all this?" she brushes the blondes hair off her face.

"I'm so overwhelmed San. So much as happened in the past 48 hours that I j-just feel so numb." Quinn confesses. A smile twitches her lips. "I saw her San."

"I know you did. And she is over there in that building." She points " So how about we go get her and stop this mushy shit." She smirks

Quinn wipes the tears and takes a deep breath. "ok your right. But how can we get her out?"

"Don't worry your little head. Come on." She pulls the blonde's hand and they enter the police prescient.

Santana and Quinn meet up with David and Frank at the front desk. Quinn introduces Santana to David and they discuss what was about to happen.

"ok so the good news is that St. Lame is dropping the charges."

"oh thank god." David sighs

"I paid him a visit at the hospital and he gave me his testimony. So this will not be on her record." Santana says as she walks to the front desk to start the paperwork on Rachel's release.

David turns to Quinn and Frank "I guess we all need to discuss what happened so we can make a statement to the press. We can all agree to say that this was an act of self-defense. I would have paid good money to see Rachel hurt the bastard. After all the shit he put her through"

Quinn and Frank laugh "It was a sight to see. I mean she just so little." They all laugh now.

Santana makes her was back to the group. "Ok so everything is set. I also got a restraining order for Rachel. I don't think St. Shame will try anything but it's better to be prepared. "

They all nod. "Thank you so much for this Santana." Quinn pulls in to a tight embrace.

"Anytime Bitch. Now back up I needs me my space."

The door opens and Rachel walks out escorted by the tall officer. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Berry. My wife is a huge fan. She isn't going to believe I got her your autograph!."

The diva smiles. "It's quite alright, Officer Morris. I've never been arrested before and you had made a this incident bearable, I might add that this experience will add much needed insight for my future rolls." She winks at him. She turns forward to see the group waiting for her.

"Santana" she says surprised.

Her eyes drifted away from the Latina and towards the Blonde. Her eyes were filled with emotion; sadness, worry, guilt and Rachel rushed over to alleviate her pain. She made a beeline towards Quinn, more in a jog and Quinn breaks from the group to pull Rachel in to a passionate kiss. They get lost in the moment to notice the surprised stares from everyone. They are so lost in the feeling of how complete they are to be in each other's arms. They break away to collect the air voided from their lungs. Hazel eyes stare in to chocolate and they're lost in another moment. They hear a throat clear that again breaks their trance.

David looks back and forth between Rachel and Quinn, "Am I missing something?" Santana and Frank both break out in laughter. Frank turns to Dave, "I guess we should organize a meeting to discuss all of this but it's late. We should all get some rest." Frank says as he rests his hand on David's shoulder. He nods. "Right. Ok we'll set up lunch at 1 tomorrow. How does that sound?"

David turns to Rachel. "That's perfectly fine. Thank you for coming, David." She blushes

"Anytime, I know that you are my client and this is my job but as your friend I want to say I am really happy for you. Jesse got what he deserved." He gives her an inept hug and leaves.

Santana walks but to the brunette "Berry, who knew you had a little Tyson in you."

The little diva blushes and pulls the taller brunette in to a hug. "I am so happy and Thankful Santana. Words fall short on my gratitude."

"Ok ok short stack relax. I don't think my wife will appreciate your midget hands molesting me." She pulls the brunette arms away from her neck

"Santana!" Quinn barks

"Wife?" Rachel says surprised. Santana has a wife? Santana the feisty Latina cheerleader who was sexually promiscuous all throughout high school, the girl who has slept with both her exes, is settled down?

"Sorry Q. hold habits die hard. I will try to play nice to Rocky here. And yes Berry, my wife. Britney and I got married 5 years ago." Rachel jumps excitedly back in to Santana's arms "Oh Congratulations Santana. I am so happy for you! How can I ever repay you?"

"How about dinner tomorrow night with me and Brit. You Pay."

"That's a wonderful idea. Quinn will call you tomorrow for details" she leans in to the blonde's arms

Quinn blushes on how open Rachel is. They haven't even talked about anything but felt extreme bliss that the brunette was making dinner plans with friends as if they were a couple. She snakes her arm around the divas waist and they hug again. Frank and Santana look at each other and nonverbally agree that they should go and let the girls have sometime alone.

"ok, well I have to go." Santana breaks the silence first. "I have a hot blonde in bed waiting for me" she winks and walks out. "Thank you for everything San, see you tomorrow" Quinn says to the woman's back. Santana doesn't turn but just waves as she walks out. Frank just says good night to the girls and follows suit.

Quinn and Rachel look in to each other's eyes and share a chaste kiss. Quinn pulls away first to look at Rachel whose eyes are still closed. She slowly opens them to look at the Blonde whose eyes are showering her with waves of love and longing.

"So. I guess. I'll see you later?" the blonde whispers

"No." the diva whispers back

"No?" sounding hurt

"Yes. No because you are coming home with me." The brunette orders.

"I won't dare to argue with you." The artist says as she leans back in to kiss her lover. "I am a little afraid of you"

The brunette laughs in her neck and slaps the taller woman "I am very embarrassed with my behavior earlier. I am a firm believer that violence is an imprudent person's response to when they lack the necessary intelligence to articulate one's feelings."

"Either or, I found it extremely ….Hot" she moans

Rachel is instantly aroused by the blonde's words. "We're leaving now." She says as she pulls the woman out of the prescient. "Let's go before we get arrested for indecent exposure." She teases.

***I'm building it all up, promise sexy times in the next installment! Give me over 10 reviews and I will blow your minds!* **


	7. Chapter 7

Something Missing

Chapter 7

***I think a week is long enough to wait and since I am in a super good mood because I just celebrated my 6 year anniversary with my Loving Girlfriend soon to be Wife! Enjoy =) oh and this is rated NC-17.***

The taxi ride across town to Rachel's apartment was faster than usual. Driving in the twilight hours captured the city that never sleeps as a ghost town. Passing the flashing lights as they drive up Broadway. All Quinn could hear is her heart pounding in her ears. Her hands were shaking and clammy, her body, her senses were hyper aware of everything. The leather in the cab was sticking to her legs, the smell of curry coming from the cabbie, the way the lights bounces off her tan desert sand skin, how her eyes widen when they passed the flashing lights. She seems so calm and at peace and Quinn is freaking out. Freaking because she knows what's coming. She pinched her leg just to make sure. Yep. ..She was not dreaming. Before she knows it they are stopping. OK NOW she is freaking! The diva pays the man and they slip out of the car.

No words were exchanged as the elevators ascended them to the top floor they made their way across a small hallway to the diva's door. Rachel fiddles with her keys; she was calm up until this point. She's never brought a woman home like this. She's never acted on desire alone but there is something about Quinn Fabray that just feels right. She looks at her and smiles shyly as the door opens. They step in and Rachel drops her keys in the bowl on the small table next to the door.

They walk in to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" The diva asks bashfully

Quinn licks her lips and shakes her head declining the offer. The blonde is at a loss for words as the moon light is flooding the kitchen and illuminating the tan skin, making her glow like smoldering embers on a dying fire.

Rachel moves slowly towards the blonde placing a shaky hand against hers. The moment their hands meet. Every cell, every nerve, every atom is enthralled at how amazing they fit. Rachel leads Quinn out of the kitchen, down the hall and towards her bedroom. As she enters the room Quinn is captivated by the divas room. It was simple which is far from the astounding girl. The room was painted in a soft inviting yellow. With maple furniture that made her feel like she was in the countryside. The only thing that screamed extravagance was her bed. A four post king size bed. The bed was housed with hundreds of pillows; of course the diva would encompass herself with fluffy clouds since she is in fact an angel. The brunette leads Quinn to the bench in front of her bed.

Rachel slides her trembling hands up the blonde's arms, leaving the burning sensation in her wake. She cups her hands on the taller woman's neck. Chocolate eyes pierce hazel, it's just them. No one in the world at this moment mattered. Not their past relationships, not the bullying or name calling, not the running and hiding, all that mattered is that they found each other. The blonde standing in front of her was beyond the cheerleading uniform, far from the little scared girl who used hate to protect herself, she was more than her paintings, more than her photos, more than her fame she was Quinn not Lucy Q. And at this moment she was here with her. Out of all the countless people she could have in the world. She chose her. Knowing that basic fact was powerful for Rachel, she wants to worship her and this simple truth was too much to bare.

Quinn was staring back at the brunette wishing she could read her mind. For all the things Rachel has become and accomplished she was still Rachel Berry, the girl in high school who wore those extremely short skirts who in Quinn's opinion should have been considered illegal. The girl who no matter the ridicule and countless ounces of frozen liquid thrown in her face walked around with her head held high. The girl she fell in love with is now grown up to be the woman she longs to surrender to. Quinn watches as Rachel pulls her in, the moment their lips meet they unravel. Rachel moans in to her mouth and Quinn swallows it. The brunette slides her tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance and the taller woman accepts instantly.

This is like no other kiss, there is no battling for dominance, there is no desperation they know that this, what was being created between them deserved to be handled with care and to be savored. Quinn grunts as she slides her hands on the divas waist trying to pull her closer. Rachel feels Quinn's desperation as she tightens her grip on the blonde's neck, their bodies pressed so tightly against each other that neutrinos had no space to move but this was not close enough. Rachel sucks on the blonde's tongue and she rocks her hips in to the diva as her body fissions with shivers.

Rachel slides her lips down the blonde's jaw along her neck and sucks on her pulse point. She can feel the skin jumping erratically against her lips. Her small delicate hands play with the hem of Quinn's dress her hands touch bare skin as she massages the pale thighs. The blonde's head falls back as her eyes close tightly, she moves her hands in to Rachel's hair, grabbing a fist full as the Brunette places wet open mouth kisses on her collar bone.

The diva slides her hands to the back of the blonde's dress and pulls the zipper down. Her thumbs slide under the fabric resting on Quinn's shoulders and pulls the dress down, off her shoulders to uncover her breasts. Rachel thanks Barbara that the blonde was not wearing a bra, Quinn's full breasts, a perfect size with her pink hardened nipples made Rachel latch on to them instantly. The brunette housed the nub between her lips, her tongue swirls crimson nipple and bites down. _Mine. _She moves to the other breast not wanting to leave an inch untouched, she swirls her tongue around the nipple and sucks hard. _Mine._ She kisses her way down the valley of breast. _Mine. _As she drags the dress down past her abdomen to reveal the curve of her abs, she kisses her belly button. _Mine._ And continues to pull the dress achingly slow past her hips the brunette places slow wet kisses on her hip bone. _Mine._ And Rachel now falls to her knees as she lets go of the fabric, she watches gravity continue the work, the dress pools around the blonde's heels. The diva bends down to kiss the flesh on her foot. _Mine. _Sliding her tongue up the artist's shin as the diva's hand kneadles her calf, she places open kisses on her knee cap. _Mine. _Staking claim and loving every inch that is covering the blonde's body.

Open hands slide up the back of the blonde's thighs and grabs firmly on her ass. Quinn thrusts her hips forward in to Rachel's face, the brunette is hit with the strong scent of Quinn's arousal pooling between her legs. Rachel looks up to Quinn to see the blonde staring at her nursing her bottom lip in between her teeth. "You smell so good." Quinn whimpers as Rachel kisses the soaked wet panties. "You're so wet Quinn. Is this all for me?" she looks back up her eyes darken instantly as the blonde nods quickly, she slides her hands to her breasts grabbing them firmly. "Yes" she whispers. "All for you Rachel."

Rachel lets out a growl as she pulls the woman's wet panties down. Now the Blonde stands before her like a goddess. She wonders if this is what ancient Greeks felt when they saw Aphrodite. Every cell in Rachel's body wanted to please the woman before her. Being on her knees was perfect as she moved closer to the apex of Quinn's essence. She can see the blonde's swollen clit throbbing, the pulses made her mouth water. She pulls Quinn's legs farther apart to see her glistening wet lips. "I want to taste you" hearing those five words turned Quinn on so much that her juices were sliding down her thigh. Rachel places her tongue on the blonde's hot skin and slides up to the source.

Rachel hungrily places the swollen clit in her mouth that elicits a feral moan from the back of Quinn's throat. Her hand cups the back of the brunettes head pushing her closer to her heat. "Oh my…"

"Yes!." Rachel swirls her tongue around the swollen clit, using her teeth she gently grazes the bundle of nerves. "Fuck Rachel" The diva slips her tongue to the blonde's opening and thrusts in and out. Quinn tasted so delicious, better than anything she has ever tasted in her life; she never thought that saltiness can taste so sweet. Rachel wished she was no longer human needing nourishment from food. She wished that the pure essence of Quinn could be her food because she wants to eat her all day, every day!

Quinn jerks her hips from the laps that Rachel is giving her with her glorious tongue, the diva is rising her closer and closer to the clouds. She doesn't think she can continue to keep her balance on heels as the muscles in her thighs quake with the impending climax building up. "I'm so close" she cries. Quinn wants to thank the brunette's fathers for paying for all those years of vocal training. Because the things she is doing with that tongue in between breaths. Quinn is now riding the Diva's face. "RACHEL" she screams out as her body trembles. The singer continues to lick and suck as the blonde rides out her orgasm.

The blonde stumbles back on the bench. Panting she slowly opens her eyes to the brunette who has her eyes glued to her swollen nether lips. She sees the light bounce off the brunettes nose, lips, cheeks, chin and the sides of her neck as they were all coax glistening with Quinn's release, she pulls the diva to her lips and moans as she taste herself. Rachel's lips are warm, wet and soft and the thought that Rachel willingly drank her made her throb for more.

"That was…" the brunette starts but is cut off when they smash their lips together. "I want more" she commands. The diva stands up and slides the straps to her dress off her shoulders and the white dress falls to the ground. Quinn moans as she takes in the sight of Rachel. Miles upon miles of beautiful tan skin. Quinn grows hungrier and pulls the diva closer to her kissing her toned abs as she slides her hands up her waist. Rachel's body trembles from Quinn's touch. The blonde finally regains her strength and stands up, taking claim on the diva's lips.

They both were addicted to each other's lips. How everything that could be felt was said in the joining of their lips. The blonde kicks off her heels lowering herself closer to Rachel. She slides her hands to the smaller woman's hips and pulls her up. Rachel snakes her legs around the artist's waist and Quinn moves them towards the bed. They fall in to bed effortlessly and roll around consuming each other in kisses until Quinn has the brunette pinned down. The blonde pulls back panting as she rests her forehead on the diva's. They slowly open their eyes, hazel look deep in to darken chocolate eyes knowing that she was filled with lust no not lust, longing and love. Quinn knows that look because she has seen it before. The same look Santana gave Brittney on their wedding day. The look of complete devotion. Quinn swallows the lump in her throat as panic sets in.

Kissing Quinn is like heroin, the diva thinks as she is rolling around with the blonde fighting for dominance. Quinn rocks her hips in to the diva and she unravels. The kisses blend rarely breaking apart for air. She feels Quinn pull back; the blonde is resting her head on hers. She slowly opens her eyes to beautiful hazel eyes. "I love you" she says in her head. Everything that has happen in high school and after has lead her to this point. Its Quinn. It's always been Quinn. She feels as the blonde's body tenses.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

The blonde smirks at the term of endearment. She takes a deep breath in. "Rachel, I know that it has been 10 years since the last time you saw me but I've always been there on the side. When you were with Finn. After you broke it off with Finn, when you finally made your way to Broadway, I was there. I went to every opening, every closing, followed every interview, I was there. All of my art is you. You are my muse. You are the source of strength, beauty, confidence, wisdom you are my idea of perfection Rachel. I've waited so long to have you in the way I dreamed and fantasized about. I am so overwhelmed. You just so completely own me. I know it might be too soon and you may need time to sort all of this out but I know with every single molecule of my being that I- I I Love You Rachel" Quinn can't believe that she just verbally vomited all over Rachel's face. She panics when she sees tears falling from her angel's face.

"I'm sorry Rachel. Please say something" she pleas wiping the tears

"Quinn. I know that, what you just said was very hard for you. And I thank you for being honest with me." She takes a deep breath "now since I guess we are making our declarations I want to say that even though our actions to the eyes of other may be hasty but I feel that I've been waiting for you my whole life Quinn. I was too blind to see it in high school with my ambition to make it on the stage to get out of Lima and the infatuation of Finn but nothing has ever felt so complete. I love the stage and my career and the life I created for myself but at the end of the day I feel empty. The moment our eyes met two nights ago I know that this (she motions back and forth with her finger) this is real. The moment out lips met Quinn, my darling I was yours. I love you more than Broadway." Rachel wipes the tears falling from her lover's face.

"I've waited 10 years to hear that." She smiles and leans in

This kiss is new. Chaste. Slow. Filled with so much love that they were going to burst. "I love you" Rachel mumbles in to the blonde's lips. "I love you more" she kisses back. They get lost in each other. Bodies rock. Hands explore. Skin is licked. Heat builds. And Rachel finds herself gasping for air as Quinn slides her fingers up and down her slit. "Mmm Rachel. The things I dreamed of doing." She presses down on her throbbing clit. Making small circles as the divas hips rock. "How many times I've played with myself wishing it was your hands on me." She quickens the rubbing. "How many times I wished you'd cum for me. By me. With me." Pressing harder on the smaller woman's clit.

"Fuck. Quinn. Take me. Make me yours. Do everything. ANYTHING." She moans loudly

Quinn smirks and slides two fingers deep inside the divas heat. Rachel moans loudly as Quinn moves faster in and out of her lover. "Oh Quinn. More!" Quinn slides her fingers out and slides three back in. she uses her hips to thrust deeper in to the diva. Rachel dug her nails in to Quinn's neck screaming.

Quinn curled her fingers rubbing against the velvet ridges. Quinn kisses Rachel deeply before sliding down to take the brunette's swollen clit in her mouth. "Qui- Oh my god!" is all she can get out as Quinn flicks her tongue back and forth and thrusting in and out. Quinn curls her fingers again and bites down on her clit simultaneously hitting both spots. Rachel freezes momentarily as she sees stars. And she feels her body erupt with pleasure. She rocks her hips against Quinn's mouth.

Quinn was in heaven. No she was past heaven. She was a photon traveling the speed of light to the vast depths of the universe. She could feel Rachel getting closer as squeezes tightly around her fingers making it a little difficult to continue but she pushes harder, swirling her tongue around her swollen bundle of nerves. She knows that Rachel is on the edge so she bites down grazing her teeth from the base of her clit to the tip. Rachel's hips stop rocking and then her body trembles as she lets out a scream from the back of her throat that could be heard from the entire building. A gush of delicious release squirts in to Quinn's mouth. Drinking it up until the rides her orgasm out. _Omg. I didn't know she can squirt! _She thinks as she continues to feast on her lover's sweet nectar. Quinn slowly pulls out and wipes the juices dripping from her mouth off. She crawls up to hover over her lover who is panting and looks completely spent.

Rachel slowly opens her eyes to focus on the goddess before her. "Quinn. That . was. Amazing" she says between lazy kisses. "What?" she asks with the questioning smirk on the blondes face.

"Can I ask you something?" she nervously asks biting the side of her lip

"Anything"

"Does that always happen?"

"Does what?"

"That?" pointing down towards her legs

"wha-" she looks down and her eyes widen. Her body feels the wetness in the bed. "Oh My" the brunette looks back up to the blonde with red crimson crawling up her cheeks. "What is that?"

"You don't know what that is?" she asks amused

"Quinn! Did I urinate on myself!" she jumps up panicking. "Omg I just –"

Quinn puts her fingers to the panicking woman's lips. When she stops. She slides her hands on her shoulders. "Shhhh. Baby. Relax. It's ok." The diva instantly relaxes in to the blondes arms.

"I take it from your reaction that this has never happen. It's called female ejaculation or squirting and that was fucking Hot!"

The diva blushes more "you mean…..you liked that?"

"Fuck yes! And the fact this was your first time.." she stops and kisses the diva deeply trying to convey her point.

"Ok. Ok. Then I am glad. Thank you Quinn." She hugs her

"For what" she laughs in the embrace

"For giving me the best earth shattering orgasm in my life and I didn't have to fake it!"

"Well. It is my pleasure." She places a chaste kiss. When she pulls back she is met with dark brown eyes hungrily looking back. "What?"

The diva pushes the blonde back forcefully, claiming her lips. "Now let's see if I can get you to squirt" the diva trails off the Artists lips with determination in her eyes. The blonde lays her head back on the pillow, filled with anticipation, knowing that the brunette is going to rock her world.

**Six hours later…**

"Fuck Rachel"

"Fuck Quinn"

The blonde and the brunette both collapse on the bed unable to move a muscle.

"I love you so much Rachel and If I could move I would show you how much" Quinn said winded

"as much as I would love for you to show me….i think 6 orgasms is enough…that's more than I've had in 2 years"

"What's your favorite number Rachel?"

"Umm. 7 why?" Rachel yelps as she feels Quinn climb on top of her.

"Well since you only had 6 orgasms I think it is only fitting to go one more time. You like 7. Then I will give you 7"

"No baby you don't-….OH" Quinn slides her finger back in to her lover's sex.

"I fucking love you" she says as she quickens her pace.

"I love the way you feel. I love the way you taste. I love how wet you get for me. I love being inside you.

Do. You. Love. Me. Fucking. You. Like. This?" She asks between each forceful thrust in.

"I…yes..So good. Love you. Fucking. IMGOINGTOCUM!" she screams as Quinn bites down on her pulse point.

Rachel squirts all over Quinn's hand. "Oh Rachel, I love it when you make a mess." She attacks the divas lips.

"No more. I can't." The singer pants.

Quinn collapses next to her lover. Rachel slides in to Quinn's arms. Resting her head on the blonde's chest and draping her arm across her waist and tangling her legs with Quinn. The blonde plays with the long brunette hair. Both women laid in silence as their pounding hearts slowed together in to one beat. Breaths evened out and they drifted off in to peaceful sleep.

**Wow, 1400 words of just foreplay, Go Me!**

**Pretty please with sugar on top Review this! **


	8. Chapter 8

Something Missing

Chapter 8

***I tried to upload before but something is wrong with Fanfiction. **

**** I'm still recovering from the Winter Finale. How dare they do that to Quinn. I very much dislike the writers at this moment and they better make it up to me! Luckily, we don't have to go through this nonsense in my story. I hope you guys enjoy****

The afternoon sun filled the room, sunlight cascading in every direction warming every surface it touches. Rachel slowly wakes up to the scent of honey vanilla. The diva found herself holding Quinn from behind, loving the way their bodies molded in to one another. This is a new position for her, she has always been held and always felt the overwhelming feeling of annoyance and disgust by her partner's unconscious phallus jabbing her and for some reason expecting her to 'make it go away.' But now there is none of that. Honestly, if Rachel was a male, Quinn would most likely be awaken by her metaphorical 'hard-on'. Lying next to the lithe alabaster skinned woman made Rachel's insides burn with desire. She has never wanted a person so much, she has never felt so alive apart from being on stage but that is another entity on its own.

Being on stage she is not Rachel, she is the character she is trying to depict. She's either the young dancer living with AIDS fighting to love and find a deeper meaning to life; or the misunderstood emerald-green skinned girl living in the Land of Oz but right now at this moment she IS Rachel Barbra Berry, the 28 year old actress, lying in bed holding the woman she very much loves and that feeling is better than the stage. The diva turns her head to see the time on her nightstand; she almost jumps out of the bed. Its 4:12pm. She has never ever since she was out of the womb slept past 8am. She slowly untangles herself from her beautiful lover.

The diva's body deliciously aches all over, surprised that even her jaw hurts from the endless night of sweet passionate sex with the sex goddess. Rachel smiles to herself as she remembers all 10 hours of their sex marathon. She slowly gets out of bed not trying to waken the blonde, she paddles her way to the bathroom.

Wide-eyed she stares at herself in the mirror; her neck is laced with bruises made by the blonde's glorious mouth. Bite-marks along her shoulders and breasts. Geez, the artist did a number on the diva's tanned skin. Rachel could be mad and be upset with having those marks, making her feel like a sex crazed teenager or a cheetah but instead she felt proud. To be claimed by the blonde made her slit sop again with need to be devoured. A Shower. A cold one at this is needed to cool her febrile body.

"**I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
>. oh .Oh"<strong>

_What the hell? _ Quinn thinks as she stirs from her sleep. She moves her arm out but is stopped by the feeling of cold ruffled sheets. The melody she thought that was in her head gets louder.

"**Take me away (take me away)A secret place (a secret place)A sweet escape (a sweet escape)Take me away (take me away)Take me away (take me away)To better days (to better days) Take me away (take me away)A hiding place!"**

Quinn giggles to herself knowing that the diva lives, breathes music and the fact she is singing in the shower musically expressing the joy she is feeling caused by last night's festivities. Quinn doesn't sing much often anymore, only when she is drunk but she too would be singing at the top of her lungs!

To finally be in an arm's length to the woman she has loved for over a decade is amazing. It's like the world shifted, planets aligned, peace has been found the moment their eyes met. Red creeps up her cheeks to the tips of her ears when the song transitions to Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye.

Pride. Quinn felt utter pride knowing that she has provided satisfaction to the diva. The hours she had her screaming, chanting her name was priceless. She is sure that the building will wonder who this Quinn is. Lost in her thoughts she jumps back to reality when she hears the water shut off. Not wanting to embarrass Rachel, she shuffles back and pretends to be asleep. She hears the door to the bathroom open slowly.

Rachel slowly opens the bathroom door, hoping the blonde was still asleep. Wrapped in a towel she walks over to the sleeping artist. She takes in the sight of the woman sleeping in her bed. She was laying on her stomach in the middle of her bed. Her right arm hugging a pillow, blonde tendrils splayed across the white sheets, the inked dermas catching her eye. Behind her right ear was a scripted R. from her shoulder down to her elbow laid a sleeve of Gold stars, Black and gray shaded stars and cherry blossoms. It was very beautiful. Along her ribs there was a bouquet of Gardenias bound together by a pale green ribbon. The exact rendition Rachel suggested to Finn on their junior prom. The brunette traces the flowers with her fingers setting the blonde's skin with Goosebumps. Rachel is in awe. Every drop of ink permanently etched on the blonde's skin is in dedication to her. A part of her is honored but another part is sad, sad knowing that she put herself through physical pain to express her devotion.

The blonde shivers to the diva's touch and stirs. She slowly turn to see the tanned woman in nothing but a towel, wet hair sticking to her face and water droplets sliding down her body. Quinn licks her lips at the beautiful sight. Rachel blushes at Quinn's hungry hazel eyes.

"Mmmmmm, Good Morning Beautiful" the blonde says in her husky voice

"Good Afternoon." Rachel corrects

"I don't care on formalities, it's just Good" she smiles shyly. "What time is it?"

Rachel looks over to her night stand "its 5:10pm"

"Whoa really?" Quinn turns over to look at the clock as well then she rolls back to drink in the sight of her glowing diva. "Well, there's no point in getting up now." Quinn pulls the sheet off of her exposing her naked body. She extends a hand to the diva.

Rachel's eyes inch over the sight of Quinn. _Sweet Barbra_ she thinks. She is beautiful. All thoughts about anything other than Quinn were voided from her now one track mind. She pulls the towel hugging her slender body letting it fall to the floor; she crawls on the bed slipping in between the blonde's legs. They both shutter as Rachel's swollen clit gently grazes the blonde's wet center.

"Mmmm, someone's turned on." The brunette says as she slowly rocks her hips in to the blonde.

"You always turn me on Rachel. Even in high school, you always has me so Hot. JESUS Rach." She exclaims as the singer grinds harder.

Rachel slides her hands up the artist's slender waist stopping to slowly kneading her supple breasts. The blonde arches her back pushing more of herself in to the diva's not so manly hands. From her navel Rachel trails up the pale skin with kisses. The blonde's breathing hitches when the diva places open mouth wet kisses on her neck. Rachel pulls Quinn's arms above her head, before her hands lace with the blonde's she notices the ink on Quinn's wrist. The words upside down reads:** Faithfully** on her right wrist and **Yours** on her left. Rachel pulls back to look in to hazel eyes.

"Faithfully mine?"

"Is that a question?"

"Yes."

"I was always yours. Are you mine?"

"At this moment…Always and forever."

"Me too"

Their lips collide with full veracity. Desperate to be one again. Rachel's hands push against Quinn encouraging the blonde to spread her legs and lift them back a little. Rachel laced her fingers with the blonde pinning their hands above Quinn's head against the mattress. The diva pushed her hips forward.

The artist's eyes rolled back in her head as her hips jerked forward, a trifling growl escaping from her lips as she felt Rachel's wet core pressing against her own. Rachel slowly thrusts against her lover's sex, the moans and gasps, pants and incoherent words will never get old for the diva. This is new for her. This dominance building with in her as her hips grind harder on the taller woman. Rachel leans forward and buries her face in the blonde's neck, her lips attacking the warm skin with open mouth kisses and bites.

Quinn's hands slip out of the diva and strong fingers grip firmly in to Rachel's ass drawing the diva harder down against her. Silently pleading for the tanned woman to fuck her. Rachel complies. Her hips pump harder and harder in to the blonde's swollen clit. Their juices mixing.

"Fuck." Rachel growls as Quinn bites in to the diva's neck as she continues to slam against her sex.

"How- Fuck. Your so good" Quinn whimpers.

Quinn wraps her legs around the diva's waist, bobbing up and down as the diva continues her assault. Quinn's right hand scratches down the divas back as her left hand latches on the diva's curls.

Rachel feels the burning building up in her muscles and she pulls everything that she is to continue. Their hips rhythmically rock in to each other as they are completely lost in the sound, taste and feel of each other. Rachel rests her forehead on the blondes. Both women panting and breathing each other in.

"Baby" the diva cries "I'm" she manages to add

"Me too" the artist gasps

Then Quinn's eyes slam shut as her hips buckle, her dull nails dig in to the diva's back. She arches forward as she explodes. Colors burst behind her lids. A tingling sensation creeps along her face. The warm heat sopping from the blonde ignites the brunette's own orgasm. Quinn jerks as she feels Rachel's release deluge against her sensitive clit making her come again. The women continue to rock in to each other as they ride their own orgasm's out. Rachel collapses on to her lover. Panting breaths and pounding hearts eventually even out.

"Wow" Quinn breathes

"I know" Rachel agrees

"Can I ask you another question?" the blonde says as she runs her fingers up and down the diva's spine

"sure." She lazily answers

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

"No….why?" she lifts herself up to look in to blown hazel eyes

"No reason." She blushes

"No…Really Quinn. Why?...Was I….was It bad?" she nervously asks

"NO!" she shakes her head wildly. "Not at all. That was just..." she bites her lip "you just knew what to do and so well." She adds "it's just hard to imagine you've never done it before."

Rachel's face reddens. "Oh. I guess I'm just a natural." She says smugly. "So I take it you weren't this amazing your first time."

"Not at all" she laughs. "I was so nervous and stumbled. She actually stopped me and asked if I ever saw a vagina before. Sadly. I didn't." the blonde pouts

"Your kidding me? You've never looked at your own?"

The blonde quickly shakes her head answering no. "My strict Catholic upbringing had me pretty scared about playing with myself. So I never looked at it and if I was too overwhelmed with need. I shut off all the lights." She blushes.

"How old were you?"

"My first time with a woman?"

The brunette nods

"21" she bashfully smiles. "It took me awhile to openly admit I was a lesbian. I only thought that those attractions were for just you. But one day at a party with one too many drinks, I quickly found out I was gay. Super hummus eating, Birkenstock wearing, golf playing, U-hauling, cat loving Gay."

Rachel laughs out loud. "So since your awakening….did you become a womanizer?" starting to feel herself getting green

"I dated" she simply said.

"How many harlots before me?"

Quinn barks. "Harlots? They were respectable women Rachel."

"How many?" she asks more sternly

Quinn pauses. Tapping her finger on her lip. "Hmmm?"

Rachel slaps her shoulder. "OUCH! Ok ok."

"Only four not including Puck." She laughs. "How about you, Miss Double-Standard?" she sing-songs. Knowing exactly how many men were linked to the singer.

Rachel cringes. "two hands worth including Finn."

"Yeah. I know. I read." Quinn mumbles

Rachel rolls off the blonde and lays on her side to face Quinn. The blonde does the same.

"How long has it been since your last relationship?" the diva asks

"Ummm. 5 years" she blushes

"Really?" the diva says surprised. It's hard to think of her beautiful blonde being alone.

Quinn nods. "My last girlfriend broke up with me because she couldn't compete with the 'Ghost of you.'" She says as she air quotes "Ghost of you"

"Then my work was discovered and I've been too busy with that to involve myself with anyone. I'm glad I never met anyone cause now I have you" she pulls Rachel back in to her arms.

Rachel snugs her head in the crook of her lover's neck. "I'm glad too. I love you Quinn" she whispers

"I love you too."

They happily lay in silence until the growling noise of Quinn's stomach fills the diva's ears. She giggles.

"I guess someone is hungry." She says as she pokes the blonde's belly.

Quinn erupts in laughter as Rachel's own stomach voices its opinion too. "I'm not the only one!"

The diva pouts. "Of course my body is malnourished. With all the energy I have been exerting , I'm surprised I'm still conscious!" She rolls off the blonde's body. "Well come on" the brunette walks over to her closet and covers her body with a silk red robe. She pulls out a hunter green robe and hands it over to her lover.

Hands clasp together and the lovers make their way to the kitchen. Rachel opens the refrigerator as Quinn sits at the breakfast bar.

"What do you feel like eating?

"What do you have?"

The diva looks at the contents in her stainless steel frig. "Uhh. I have fruit, juice, hummus and water." She announces. "I'm always at work, I really don't eat here." She says shyly.

"It's ok. I know exactly what you mean. Most of the time I spent my days and nights in my studio and take out was on my speed dial. Fruit will be fine."

Rachel grabs the fruit salad and two forks. She walks over to the blonde. They eat and talk about the past 10 years. Laughing and sniffling on lost moments.

"I'm so happy you reconnected with Beth. How did that start?" the diva sincerely asks

"3 years ago I received a letter from her. She told me that she wanted to get to know me. That she understood why I had to give her up and she isn't mad at me for it. So we wrote to each other for a year, shared our adventures then we started to talk over the phone weekly then last year I visited her on her birthday." She smiles as she remembers their meeting. "She took me to her room and showed me all her achievements. She's so smart Rach and she can sing, Like and angel! She pulled out a scrapbook that had photos of me and articles of the things I've done. She told me she was proud of me." The blonde bites her lip before she continues. "She also has Photos and articles of you Rachel."

Surprised and wide-eyed the diva looks at Quinn. "Me? Why would she have information about me?"

"Because Rachel, you are Shelby's Daughter" the blonde sighs

"Why would Shelby tell her about me?" tears now started to fall down the diva's eyes

"They are both very proud of you my love." She wipes her tears. "Are you alright?" cringing as she asks it knowing that it's a very stupid question.

The brunette nods. "I'm just stunned that she even had the nerve to speak about me. I just assumed that after she rejected me, she would try to negate my existence." 

"Rachel, a mother can never forget about their child. You will always be a part of her." Rachel starts to cry and Quinn pulls the smaller woman in her arms, soothing her.

"I just. I mean. Why hasn't she tried to contact me? She sobs in to the taller woman's neck.

"That's a question you will need to ask her but just know that rejecting you has been her biggest regret. I think that she is just scared to approach you after all this time." The taller woman says as she kisses the diva's temple. Holding the brunette face in between her hands she moves her lips to ghost over her lovers and they close the space between them.

Slow. Chaste kisses grow to deep open mouth kisses and the diva finds herself sitting on the bar as the artist trails her lips lower. Rachel grasps the edge of the bar as she leans back her legs resting on the blonde's shoulders. The diva's head falls back as she releases a feral moan as her nether lips are being bruised by the blonde's talented mouth. Their bodies refueled the singer rocks her hips against Quinn's face as the blonde devours Rachel.

**Thoughts? Please Review! **

**I'm hoping you guys could let me know where you want this story to go. **

**Next up – Santana's free meal! **


	9. Chapter 9

Something Missing

Chapter 9

**Author's Note: *I know…I know.. I'm soo sorry you guys. I got sick ended up in the hospital, played catch up with my school work and here I am now groveling to you guys. This chapter was intended to be longer but I thought you needed something to wet your tongues. This story is taking a turn for the serious side so enjoy my fluff while you can. Special thanks to gruntledfemale who was putting up with me. Hope you guys enjoy! ***

**42 missed calls, 28 text messages and 14 voicemails Later…**

Santana finds herself calling Frank

"Hello Frank?"

"Hey Santana, How are you and the Missus?"

"I'm good and she's Great. Busy. You know… Listen have you spoken to Quinn? I remembered you guys had a meeting with her and the midget."

"No, I haven't, I've been calling her all day. They missed our lunch this afternoon."

"Those Bitches!" she exclaims

Frank barks loudly over the phone

"Can you do me a favor?"

" Sure?"

" Call David and text me Rachel's address!"

"Umm. Sure are you seriously going over there?" he asked amused

"Of Course I am. The smurf offered me a free meal and I wants to get my eats on!"

Frank laughs harder. "Ok, Santana but you have to let me know what happens when you see them. Knowing Quinn, with all of that pent up energy; they are most likely still having sex!"

"I don't care if she's picking her berries, I am Hungry!"

After another round of laughter, they hang up and a few minutes later Frank sends Santana Rachel's address.

"B, get dressed. We're going out!"

"Ok. Santy. Where are we going?"

"First to Rachel's' to pick up her and Q, then I don't know" she shrugs

"I'm so glad they are together!" the blonde wraps her arms around her wife's waist and kisses her tanned neck. The Latina leans in to her wife's arms. "Me too babe. They both look real happy." Smiling at the thought of them the night before. " I think we still have some of Q's things, I know that she will not fit in the gizmo's doll clothes. Come on, Let's go" she says as she taps her wife's behind.

***Park Avenue***

Santana and Britney are in the elevator climbing the floors to the top

"Santy, are your ears popping too?"

"No baby. Are yours?" concerned

"Yes. How high are we? "I don't remember getting on a plane?" the blonde mumbles to herself

"Well her apartment is on the top floor and that's…" she pauses to look at the buttons " … the 56th floor!" amazed "Damn Berry, done well with yourself!"

They finally make their way to the top floor, Santana see's two doors in the small hallway.

"Baby, which one is Rachel's apartment?"

Confused. " I don't know, Frank didn't say." Santana makes an unconscious decision and walks to the door on the right and knocks.

A tall elder man wearing earmuffs opens the door. Noticing the confused looks from Santana and Britney. He pulls off the muff's and says. "You must be looking for Rachel or Quinn?"

"Santy, why is he wearing earmuffs? It's not winter" the blonde asks confused

Surprised the Latina turns her head from her wife to the man and says slowly, " How did yo-"

Her words were cut off when the small hallway was filled with obnoxiously loud moans and screams.

"Fuck Rachel! Harder!"

"You like me Fucking you like that? Don't you?"

"Oh God yes!"

The Latina turns back to the man, her cheeks beet red from embarrassment. The man rolls his eyes and chuckles, "They've been like that since last night."

They all start to laugh on how awkward the whole situation was. "It's a good thing my wife is partially deaf, I had to hide her hearing aid all day." He crosses his arms.

Santana laughs some more. Tears streaming down her face. "ha. I'm sorry for…. you know" she bobs her head to the diva's door. "I'm gonna go see if I can pry them off each other."

The man shakes his head quickly and waves. "Nonsense, its ok. I've Been Rachel's neighbor for 6 years now and I've never heard her this happy. I'm willing to make a sacrifice for her moment to shine off the stage." He smirks and winks at the girls. Santana and Britney laugh and wave. The man puts his earmuffs on again, waves and closes the door. The women walk down to the diva's door, the reverberations of screams getting louder.

"Damn Berry." The brunette mutters

"I'm-" they hear Quinn scream.

"I'm. So. Close" the diva stutters

Santana grows an evil smile and pounds on the door.

Both girls scream "Fuck!"

Quinn growls "Who is that?"

"Santana Bitches! Stop Fucking and Open up!" she says as she bangs on the door.

"FUCK OFF SANTANA!" the diva barks

Santana turns to Britney shocked, "Oh no the fuck she didn't!" she lifts her hand to pound again.

Britney grabs her wife's hand in midair, "Baby, let them finish, it's not nice." She adds sweetly

"But I'm Hungry" the Latina whines. Britney gives her a look that silences her.

They both turn back to the door when they hear Rachel chanting, ".Fuck. Oh Fuck Quiiinnn!"

Then the noises cease. Only the sounds of feet shuffling.

Quinn opens the door, her face red and flushed.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" she says breathless

"Your nymph invited me and my wife out to dinner." She says as she tosses a duffle bag at the artist's feet. Quinn looks at the bag and scrunches her brow. "What's in the bag?"

"Clothes Q. I wants to go eat and I know you don't fit in the Mid- Berry's Clothes."

Quinn's angry eyes soften, "Thanks" she turns to look at Britney

"Hi Quinn. I'm so happy to see you and that you're getting your sweet lady kisses." She runs in to Quinn's arms "And I'm sorry we interrupted sexy times, you know how Santana gets when she's hungry….tunnel vision, you know." Santana scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Quinn laughs "Its ok B. Come in guys"

They walk in to the Diva's penthouse. "Jesus Q, open a fucking window. I'm surprised we didn't find you guys unconscious from carbon dioxide poisoning!" Quinn blushes and shoves Santana "shut up!"

"Where's Rachel?" the dancer asks

"In her room." She looks to the ground shyly "We forgot about dinner tonight." She adds ruefully

"No? You don't fucking say..." Santana sarcastically adds.

Quinn shifts her eyes between Santana and Britney "right. So I have to go get ready. Would you like something to drink?" she asks annoyed

"I would love –"the dancer's word were cut off by her very annoyed wife "Just hurry the fuck up Q. My stomach is cramping!"

Rolling her eyes Quinn grabs the bag and heads to Rachel's room. Quinn smiles at the sight of her beautiful lover exiting the bathroom wrapped in a white towel, water glistening down her glowing skin. _I do love seeing her wet_. She thinks as she smirks to herself slowly making her was to the diva. "You are….the greatest work of art"

The brunette smiles as she feels the blonde slip her hands around her waist. Moaning and leaning in to the kisses being placed on her neck up to her ear. "Baby what are you doing? Britney and Santana are waiting for us."

"Shhh. I'm not done with you yet"

"But this is highly inappropriate with guests in the house." Her protests fall short when the blonde pulls the towel off her burning body. Placing wet open mouth kisses on the diva's shoulder the blonde's hands kneading Rachel's breast. Pinching and rolling the diva's dusky nipples between her fingers. Rachel hisses "Fuck Quinn, I want you in me."

The blonde smirked amused, she whispers in her ear "now who's being rude" the blonde slides her fingers along the diva's slit. Making her whimper "our friends are waiting for us" moaning as she licks the shell of the brunette's ear

"Baby I'll die if you don't fuck me!" the brunette whines

The artist rolls her eyes to her lover's over dramatics. "How bad do you want it?" she whispers as she moves their bodies to the bed.

"So bad" she pleas

Quinn bends Rachel over on the bed. Hovering over the brunette's body she moves the soaked hair off her shoulder and kisses the moist skin gently. Sliding down nipping the skin on the diva's shoulder blade. Rachel moaning and shivering with anticipation, "Baby Please". Quinn stops midway down her spine, pulling her tongue back in her mouth "Shhh stay still and quite, do you understand?" she whispers in to the singer's burning skin. Rachel whimpers and nods quickly. "good" she lets out in a huskier tone.

Dragging her pink tongue along the diva's spine the blonde stops at the crack of Rachel's ass, Kissing and biting each cheek she grabs firmly on each globe causing the singer to take a sharp breath in and hiss in a low growl. The blonde was so close to where she needed her the most. She feels Quinn spreading her legs apart, a firm hand pushing her to arch in to the mattress causing her to lift her ass up in the air.

The diva's body is vibrating with need.

Rachel is amazed at the level of desire she is feeling. Rachel is known for her independence, a need no one attitude but now she needs this, needs Quinn, if the artist asks she would give it all up. Rachel bites her lower lip and rolls her eyes back when she feels Quinn sliding her fingers up her soaked slit. She hears the sound of a wet pop and shivers when the blonde says "Mmmmmm you taste delicious." She gasps as she feels the blonde plunge two fingers in. Pumping in and out of the diva in quick swift thrusts Quinn laces her fingers in the brunette's hairs and pulls, Rachel screams "fuck" as the blonde speeds up her actions. Both women are frozen in their movements when Santana barges in through the door with her wife at her heel.

"Who knew you like taking it like a bitch?"

Quinn and Rachel both yell at the Latina, "SANTANA Get out!"

"Well maybe next time lock the fucking door! Now let's fucking go!" she yells as she slams the door.

Quinn pulls out of the very mad diva. Face blushed red. "Quinn!" she smacks her arm "how could you be so irresponsible and not lock the door!"

"Me? I didn't hear you complaining about the door a moment ago" arching her eyebrow

"i.." the diva stumbles and an evil smirk grows on her face.

She walks to the door and locks it. Rachel turns around her eyes dark with hunger. Quinn swallows the lump in her throat. The diva walking towards her making her weak in the knees. Rachel pulls Quinn in to a passionate kiss. Quinn so light headed from the diva's lips doesn't notice that she is being moved towards the bed. When the back of her legs hit the mattress the singer pushes the blonde causing her to fall lightly on the bed. Rachel slides down to her knees placing the blondes legs over her shoulders. Smelling the sweet intoxicating scent that is Quinn she plunges in to her lover's sopping sex.

Quinn thrusts her hips in to the diva's mouth as she slides her tongue in and out of the artist. Swirling her tongue around Quinn's swollen clit she sucks hard causing Quinn to pull the diva closer as she grabs the back of her neck. "Like that!" Rachel can feel the blonde tensing up so she slides her fingers in as she flicks the bundle of throbbing nerves. Quinn feels the white heat building up, she's so close. And again both women turn their heads at the door as Santana opens it.

Holding her credit card and a smirk plastered on her face she says "Berry, I thought WE were going OUT to eat?"

The diva lets out a frustrated breath and leans her face back in between her lover's legs giving her one last swipe of her tongue. Licking her lips and moans she turns to the stunned attorney "mmm. I was just having my appetizer." And she winks as she stands up strutting back in to the bathroom.

**As always thanks for reading! **

**Please leave your thoughts and speculations for what's to come! **


	10. Chapter 10

Something Missing

Chapter 10

New York City is an interesting creature. The heart of this beautiful city always pumping with life the subway system would be considered none other than the circulatory system of this being. Each platform, each tunnel, each stop like our (or its veins) connecting the flow of life and (expels) it unto every inch of every borough. Quinn finds herself sitting on the cold carbon fiber seat of the F Train. Easily embraced by the constant hum and the gentle rocking of the train cradled her like a small infant being lulled in her mother's arms. It was twilight hours and the subway car was full of strangers with different stories and adventures; the ones who were travelling back home from a crazy night out, the ones who work while the world sleeps - finally able to rest their weary bones and the homeless who have no other choice but to make a home in the warmth of the metal car. And then there was Quinn; unable to sleep, sad and lonely travelling into the depths of Brooklyn just so she can see the sunrise.

She needed something to make her feel alive as opposed to a floating bundle of matter living a pointless existence. There were many times she sat at the bay in San Francisco watching the sun set, the golden sun slowly being swallowed by the deep pacific ocean. Seeing the sun and the stars and travelling planets grounded her, making her admire the beauty of the cosmos, making her acknowledge that she was part of something greater. Sitting in the buzzing train in the twilight hours only made her miss her more. They were supposed to venture the city. She was supposed to show her all her favorite spots but instead of embarking on that joyous adventure, Quinn sat alone on the F train unable to sleep, sad and lonely travelling into the depths of Brooklyn just so she can see the sunrise.

The train finally reached the last stop, Coney Island, hissing and murmuring as the electricity ceased, announcements overhead alerting the commuters that they have reach their final destination "_this is the last stop, every one please leave the train, thank you riding NYCMTA_". The mechanical doors open and a salty breeze rolls in, inviting the senses to see what's outside. Quinn makes her way to the old historic boardwalk. Quinn pulls out her Nikon Fm2 camera to capture the eeriness of the deserted place. The flashing lights from the small amusement park illuminating the night as she continued walking down the boardwalk listening to her feet slap against the wood, hearing it creek proclaiming its old age.

Taking photos took her mind away from things, made her focus on what the shot is telling her thus not allowing her to think or feel the ache emanating from her heart. The artist walks to the entrance of the beach, placing her camera around her neck she slips off her shoes and walks down the stairs. Shivers run up her spine as her toes hit the cold sand. The blonde walks closer and closer to the shore; the smell of the ocean water is soothing.

She sits down on the cold wet sand watching the water crest and break with its little waves, the sound of the ocean rises, breaks and recedes - rises, breaks and recedes creating a rhythmic sound of tranquility. The cold breeze hugging every inch of the blonde's body proclaiming that it was there for her. The sun will be rising soon, she knows because the fixed twinkling lights are slowly disappearing from the blue coloring the sky. "I love you" she says to the wind hoping it would take her message to her beloved.

Quinn rolls her eyes to her over dramatics. She might be picking up some silly traits from her girlfriend. Silly but absolutely adorable. They are not over. They are more than ok but even knowing that doesn't stop the loneliness and longing. A week. They only got to spend a week together before her lover was taken away. A tear slides down her cheek just thinking about their goodbyes.

**~Flashback 2 ½ Months ago ~**

_After being interrupted twice by the loud-mouth hungry lawyer, the four women make their way to the restaurant that Santana loves midtown. _

"_Dallas BBQ?" Rachel says in utter disgust. "Out of all the places we could have possibly gone to you want to come here?" finally saying in disbelief. _

_Dallas BBQ is a popular NYC restaurant known for its large quantities of food at a cheap price. This place was cited on PETA's list of horrible establishments to dine in for its overabundance of meat! Rachel has never step foot in this location but she has heard of it and when Santana decided this is where she wanted to go for her Thank You/Reunion dinner Rachel couldn't do anything but oblige. _

_When they entered the restaurant in Times Square Quinn and Rachel was amazed, how can a restaurant have 3 floors? But if you have ever been anywhere in New York you've come to notice that everything goes up to multiple floors. Like in Macy's at Herald Square have 14 floors! The women were seated at a booth and Santana took the liberty to place the drink order, 4 Texas size Sour Apple Martini's with an extra shot! _

"_Babe what are you getting?" the blonde asks her girl_

"_Not only is this place nominal and shabby it's a monopolized butchery for the poor and defenseless animals!" she stops to take a sip of her drink "Mmmmmm oh dear lord that tastes amazing!" she adds bashfully. _

_The Latina laughs wildly "So now I know another way to keep you quiet Berry." _

"_And what ways are those Santana?" the diva asks annoyed_

"_Alcohol and Quinn's mouth." she says shrugging as she looked at the table mat menu. _

_The brunette's face turns red from a mixture of embarrassment and alcohol. Quinn hugs her lover and kisses her neck for comfort. Whispering in her ear "Don't worry baby, the sooner we get through this the sooner you get to be fucked." The diva shutters as Quinn makes sure to enunciate the last word for emphasis. Pleased with her diva's reaction she goes back to her drink. _

_After the orders have been placed and the second round started the four woman fall in to an easy conversation about what has been missed in the past 10 years. _

"_So Britney, when did you and Santana get married?" the diva asks _

"_Right after college. Santana proposed to me at our graduation party and after she got hired by the firm we married in the summer before we moved out here." The blonde says as she smiles at her wife. _

"_I'm sorry we didn't invite you Berry." The Lawyer whispers_

_Rachel reaches out for Santana's hand "it's ok. We weren't speaking then. I bet it was beautiful. I would love to see some photos sometime." she says smiling genuinely_

_The Latina looks at Quinn quickly and smiles and nods. "So... Berry what's new on Broadway and congratulations on your 3 Tony Awards; Brits and I watched every year."_

_Surprised by Santana's comment Rachel's mind momentary goes blank. Santana, the girl who was also part of her torment in high school; She slept with Finn, She was crass and mean, the woman sitting before her is different from the scared girl back then. She found her place in the world, she married the love of her life and now she is talking to her as her equal. Well maybe she might just be nice because she is Quinn's best friend but either way she loves being welcomed by her. _

"_Thank you. I was very proud of what I've accomplished but two days ago was my last performance on Wicked. I've given up my green make up for bigger and better. Although, I will always love Broadway the hours were grueling and I've grown tired. I'm actually doing a TV show next week!" the diva stops herself, now wide-eyed she just remembered she's leaving to Los Angeles at the end of the week. She was completely sidetracked with Quinn and her arrest, she completely forgot. _

"_A TV show? Rach that's fantastic!" the blonde hugs the smaller woman. "Where in the city are you filming?" Quinn asks excited. She knew that Rachel was meant for greatness and anything and everything that she will do, would be amazing. Her eyebrow arches up confused by the diva's surprised face. "Rachel?" she says slowly._

_Hearing her name being spoken by the blonde's lips breaks the thoughts racing in her mind. She shakes her head before answering. " I'm filming in L.A. I am signed on to do 7 episodes." She says sadly _

"_That's great Rach!" the dancer adds "L.A is really fun! When do you do leave?"_

_The diva swallows the lump in her throat and looks in to her lover's hazel eyes with sadness and gazes back down to her oversized drink, fiddling with the straw she says "Friday."_

_Santana looks at Quinn. The blonde's face turns pale white. And her eyes gloss over. She asks shakily_

"_This Friday? As in Friday?"_

_The diva just slowly nods. _

_Both girls look at each other. Chocolate pierce hazel. A language spoken without words. Pleas of I'm sorry's and how can this be? And I just found you! This is not fair! _

_Santana clears her throat and snaps her friends back to reality. "Well… Berry. It's getting late. And I have an early meeting tomorrow. Thanks for dinner." She turns to her wife silently telling her 'Let's go'_

_The diva smiles, "of course Santana." _

_After the bill was paid the four woman stand outside haling for cabs and saying goodbyes._

_Santana pulls Quinn in to a hug and whispers in her ear "hey, you guys are going to be ok. She's leaving for work not because of you. Call me tomorrow after you guys talk. I love you Q" Quinn squeezes tighter. "Thanks S. Goodnight" _

"_Thank you Santana for everything with the Jesse situation and for you and Britney coming out to dinner." she says as she hugs them both. _

"_Have a fun trip Rachel. Call me!" the dancer adds. Santana and Britney leave first. _

_The cab ride was very quiet. The girls held hands the entire ride to Quinn's studio. _

"_Baby why are we at your studio? We could have gone to my apartment and talk." The diva asks confused._

_Quinn smiles "My loft is on the top floor. Come on." The women make their way through the gallery to the back room down the hall was a door next to the staircase that lead to the blonde's studio. She opened the door and they entered the elevator taking them to the loft. They reached the top floor the doors opened up to the blonde's home. _

_The Loft was a big open space, the walls made of brick, a glossy hardwood finished floor. Four pillars in the back of the apt housed second floor for what the diva considered to be Quinn's bedroom. The kitchen right underneath, it was a modern stainless steal kitchen similar to the brunettes. The apartment was furnished with classic décor, painting everywhere and a very large and very comfortable looking sectional. "Quinn" the diva whispers "your home is beautiful." _

_Quinn turns to the diva, holding her face in her hands "**You** are the most beautiful thing inhere" she places a soft tender kiss on the brunette's lips. The diva wraps her arms around her lover's neck pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. They stay there for a while tongue dancing back and forth, lips are bitten and sucked till they pull away panting. Quinn pulls the diva to the small set of stairs leading to the second floor. _

_Once at the top the woman kiss again deeper and more passionate. They pull every emotion with in them in to that moment. They make slow passionate desperate love that night. After they exhausted their bodies out, they hold each other hoping that the next day would never come._

_But it did come. _

_Rachel wakes up with Quinn lying on her chest humming. The golden hair splayed across her neck. The blonde's strong arms holding her close, she feels her lover's soft breath escaping her lips against her skin. The humming coming from the blonde calms the brunette. She jumps when the artist asks "how long?" _

"_Baby!" holding her hand to her heart "you scared me."_

_Quinn moves to face the brown eye girl, "How long?" she asks again more sternly._

_The diva whispers "3 months." _

_The blonde nods and blows out the breath she was holding. "That's not that long but why can't I shake the feeling that I'm losing you?"_

_The diva wraps her lover in to her arms. "You're not losing me. It will be over in no time and I will be back here in your arms!" _

"_I'm sorry" the artist cries "I'm sorry. I just found you and I don't want to lose you. I let so much time pass us by. I was such a coward for so long. I just…you're here. Your actually here and I don't ever want to let you go. I love you so much Rachel. _

_The diva lets out a soft sob. Her heart is breaking. She feels the very same way. She loves the woman in her arms; she loves all that she was and all that she is. She has never known what this felt like; true, deep, unconditional love. The countless relationships she has had and not once did she feel like this. Her past partners never made her long for them; they could be separate for months and live two completely different lives and never even miss them. Rachel hasn't even left the woman and she misses her. "I love you too Quinn." _

_Quinn lays back down the pulls the smaller woman in to her arms. Rachel's naked back resting against the artist's front. Quinn snuggles her nose in to the diva's long brunette hair. Loving the natural scent of her lover. _

"_Quinn?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_What song were you humming before?" Rachel questions_

"_It's called Lullaby."_

"_Can you…I mean… will you sing it to me?" she bashfully vacillates_

_The blonde pauses for a moment. She really hates to sing if there is no alcohol in her system. Biting her lips she whispers the melody. _

_**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.**_

_**It's your ability to make me earn this.**_

_**I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_**It's about how you laugh out of pity,**_

_**'Cause let's be honest I'm not really that funny.**_

_**I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_Rachel slides her hands on top of the pale skin, pulling her closer._

_**If you need anything, just the say the word.**_

_**I mean anything.**_

_**Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,**_

_**Plant my lips where your necklaces close.**_

_Quinn kisses the base of Rachel's neck, loving that the brunette shivers at her touch._

_**It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.**_

_**It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.**_

_**I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_**While you were sleeping I figured out everything,**_

_**I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.**_

_**Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.**_

_**You shine so bright its insane; you put the sun to shame. **_

_So they spend the next couple of days preparing for the diva's trip. They make love every and any moment they have a chance. Until the day is came for Rachel to leave. Rachel's driver takes them to JFK Airport. After checking in, Quinn and Rachel stand next to the Security check. They stare longingly at each other afraid to say the words they never wanted to hear. _

_Rachel sighs "So I guess my Love this is goodbye." _

_Quinn places her thumb and index finger on the diva's chin lifting her head up. Brown watery eyes looking deep in to hazel. "It's not goodbye, it's see you later." She adds with a soft smile. _

_Rachel grabs the blonde's shirt pulling her towards her lips and gives her a searing kiss. Rachel traces Quinn's bottom lip with her tongue requesting for access, Quinn opens her mouth and their tongues slide back and forth. Rachel moans as the kiss deepens. Quinn pulls the diva back as she bites down on the brunette's lower lip. She wasn't ready to part. _

_The airport and the people surrounding them fade away. The snapping of photos being placed dull out to a whisper. All Rachel could hear is the soft breaths and moans being created by Quinn. She is going to miss this. Miss her. Miss how her heart skips a beat in her arms. How safe and warm she feels, how complete she is. They part panting from the deep kiss; Rachel looks at her lover's swollen lips and places a small chaste kiss. They envelope each other in a tight embrace, as they pull apart their fingers laced together slowly untwine. _

"_I love you Rachel Berry." The blonde whispers_

"_I love you Quinn Fabray" whispers back. _

_Quinn watches Rachel go through security and mouths 'Olive Juice'. The diva smirks and shouts "Cranberry Juice is better!" Quinn shakes her head at her lover's antics. _

_They both smile and wave. Quinn watches the small brunette walk away until she is just a blur. _

**~Flashback Over *Present day~**

Quinn wipes the tear sliding down to her lips. The darkness of the night is fading as the sun makes its presence known. From the horizon the golden rays tinges the red orange sky. The sun slowly creeps up as if the Atlantic Ocean releases it from its hold. Quinn takes a couple shots of the sun as its refection off the water created the illusion of a circle. Finally the sun presents itself. The perfect sphere standing alone the source of all light and heat that encases the artist, Quinn feels the warmth assuring her that everything is ok. At that moment the elements surrounding her make her miss her mother, Judy.

It's too early to give her a call so the blonde settles for walking along the shore, creating foot prints only to be erased by the tides. The sun is finally high enough that the once cold sand starts to warm up and the solitude of the crashing waves and the songs of the birds mix with the sounds of beach goers. Children are laughing and singing, couples are whispering and laying, the sounds of the amusement park coming to life. Carnival songs and calls to 'step right up' the soft cries with in her soul dull out as life that surrounds her starts again.

Quinn feels the buzzing in her pocket

**This marks the 77****th**** day of me not waking up in your arms. I long the day my lips are encased by yours, that the only sound I hear is the pounding of your heart. I count the days till I am by your side once again until then I keep your in my heart. Have a beautiful day. -R **

Quinn smiles at the text. Over the past few months Quinn has discovered how romantic the diva could be. She has given up her crazy hers & hers kitty calendars (even though Quinn wouldn't mind) to romantic love poems and songs dedicated in her honor. Musical playlists for things the blonde makes her feel, her favorite was 'The How Horny You Make Me' list. They call, text, skype at every moment the diva has free. Rachel has been amazing in ensuring that she loves Quinn. Not a moment since they parted did they ever doubt the devotion between they have for each other.

**16 more days till your back in my arms. 384 hours till your lips are on mine. 23,040 minutes till I taste your skin. 13,824,000 seconds till I am complete again. –Q**

**Don't count the seconds they seem too long! I miss your voice even though I heard it last night. I miss your face even though we skyped. I just miss you! –R**

**Well we made it this long…the hard parts over. =) What are you doing up so early? –Q**

**Your right, it's just. I didn't know what I was missing out on until that day in the bar. You opened my eyes and my heart to something I gave up on. I just love you Quinn! –R**

Quinn's eyes watered. She felt the very same way. Not that she didn't know that love like this existed because she loved her like this. What she lost hope on was if it was ever going to be reciprocated. She was over joyed that it was. Before the blonde responds the diva adds.

**I have an early meeting today and we shoot right after. Can you believe that I miss the hours on Broadway? At least I got to go home at the same time every night! Maybe after this I could take a break from everything, maybe work on an album? What are you doing? –R **

**I can't see you being a stay at home girlfriend. You need to do something! I made my way to Coney Island and saw the sunrise but you put the sun to shame. ;) –Q**

**I'm so sad I couldn't watch it with you. =( Soon, I've compiled a list of all the things I want to show you. I can too be a stay at home girlfriend! I need to practice anyway when we have children. –R**

Quinn almost drops her phone. Children! A smile creeps up. Yeah, Rachel would be glowing pregnant. A little Rachel, the thoughts of her future family warms her heart.

**When did we agree that you would be the one starting the family? What if I wanted to be the stay at home wife? –Q**

**I mean stay at home girlfriend! - Q **the blonde adds quickly

**Wife? I like the sound of that but that is a discussion we must have face to face after I'm done ravishing your body. I'm almost at the studio. Call you later my love! xoxo –R**

**Yes yes and yes to the ravishing! Talk to you soon Xo –Q **

Quinn finally makes it back to her loft. When her phone buzzes, she looks at the caller ID and smiles

"Good Morning Mom. I was thinking about you this morning." She answers

"Good Morning to you too Quinnie" the older woman says softly. "All good thoughts I hope" she adds in a chuckle.

"Yes of course Mom. I took a trip out to the beach and watched the sunrise. It was very beautiful. It just made me miss you is all."

"You travelled to the beach alone! Quinnie are your crazy? Some nut job could have kidnapped you! Where was Rachel? Ima have a word with that young lady about leaving you alone in that city!"

Her daughter lets out a chuckle. "Mom, Rachel is in California for work, remember?"

"Oh. Right right, yes of course. I don't know where my mind has been lately. Listen baby I need to.."

"Oh Mom! Rachel mentioned us having children! I mean can you believe it she wants us to start a family! I mean yes, I'm miserable missing her but I am so happy at the same time. I finally have her Mom. Rachel loves ME!"

"That's great dear. Well maybe you need to bring her here so you can formally introduce her. The times maybe changing but it is still polite to bring a girl home to meet your mother!" the older blonde teases.

"Yes Mom." The blonde says as she rolls her eyes.

The mother and daughter talk about Quinn's upcoming projects and shoots and the photos she have been recently capturing. Making plans for when they might be coming home to visit. Before they hang up Judy adds.

"I love you Quinn, remember that. Okay?"

"I know that Mom and I love you too. I can't wait for you to meet Rachel."

"Neither can I, Quinnie."

The women say their goodbyes and hang up.

"You should have told her Judy" the older man says

"I can't Russell. She's finally so happy."

"She's not going to forgive you for this." Russell shakes his head

"I know" the older woman frowns "That's why I need you and Rachel to be there."

Russell lets out a large sigh as he rubs his knees "She hates me Judy."

"Promise me you'll make it right Russell." Looking deeply in to his eyes.

He grabs her weak pale hand and rubs his thumb softly on her knuckle "I promise."

**Song: Lullaby by The Spilled Canvas **

**Ok my lovelies. I'm trying something new. What do you think? Any thoughts on what you think is next?**


	11. Chapter 11

Something Missing

Chapter 11

_**A/N: I know you hate me! I hate me! I didn't abandon this and I hope you guys done either. All references are reserved to Fox, Glee and the powers that be. This is totally Unbeta'd. Sorry… **_

***Los Angeles***

One might think that Rachel Berry is a morning person that her bubbling gravitational always chipper personality was there from the moment her eyes opened but that was farther from the truth. If it weren't for the invention of alarm clocks, iHome and wake up calls; the diva would be dead to the world. Here's a little fact it takes exactly 5 alarms starting from 5 a.m. and the aroma from the coffee pot at 5:30 to get the little brunette to stir from her deep slumber.

As the tempo and the drums to Slipknot's 'fuck it all' song (not because she hates the world but the beat is just fucking annoying) picks up the diva's eyes flutters open. Her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. She slowly rolls over to hit the snooze button on the iHome and rolling back the diva starts rubbing her eyes and begins her stretches. Rachel swings her legs over the bed and her feet twitch as it touches the cold hardwood floor. The brunette paddles her way to the bathroom and washes up. She goes back in to her room and pulls out her work out clothes.

The apartment that she rented was completely furnished but the only thing that she requested was an elliptical. The singer is a bit tedious about her workout regimen but it's been one of the constants in her life. She loves gliding her legs back and forth, focusing her mind on one point and just zoning out. Through the middle of her work out the morning talk radio distracts her.

"…_.Thank you Jimmie, Good morning Sunny Los Angeles this KMM news it is 6:17 in the morning and now on to our Entertainment news. Reports that Princess of Broadway, Rachel Berry is dating her Co-Star Andrew Dean, the two were spotted having lunch in L.A's trendy restaurant LaPush. When asked about the now infamous kiss at JFK airport with Photographer Lucy Q no comment was made. Does Broadway's Princess of Theater need a Prince or Princess for her happy ending? And on other news the Stock Market….."_

Rachel rolled her eyes at the morning news reporter. It still amazes her that the media creates some ridiculous stories out of nothing. She remembers the day she was having lunch with her co-star Andrew. The network asked for them to start hanging out, outside of the studio to gain publicity for the show. Andrew was a gentleman the entire time, he was well aware of the relationship the diva had with the blonde. Every moment that she was not reading lines or acting out a scene, she was on the phone texting, talking, and video chatting with her girlfriend. He knew that she was very much in love with the woman and Andrew made sure that the diva was safe from all the hounds trying to get a piece. Rachel was grateful for his kindness and protection.

The diva has an important meeting today. David called her up last night telling her that the network wants to renegotiate her contract making her a possible regular on the show. Generally she would be ecstatic to this type of news but Rachel wasn't. Yes, being on the show was a dream and learning how acting was very different than Broadway. She missed it. Missed the alive feeling after a song, the cheers and closeness that the stage brings, the sense of family she felt with the audience and cast. Any other time she would agree to the change, immerse herself in her work, in her career but that was when she had nothing else to really live for.

Almost 3 months ago she ran in to Quinn by chance and they instantly connected. They sang to each other and the moment that their lips met, they were tethered. Any other time she would have never let a person stand in the way of her dream but Quinn is not any person and she has lived her dream, Hollywood was just because she was bored.

The diva finishes her workout and walks to the bathroom and showers. After she was down washing and lathering she gets out of the shower, water droplets cascading down her olive skin. She stands in the mirror and dries her drenched locks. After her hair is straight she makes her way to the closet. She puts on long black slacks a white button down shirt and black pumps. Her attire screams business casual power house.

The brunette walks to the kitchen and drinks her cup of coffee. Picking up her phone and calling her lover. She knows it's about 10am in New York. The phone rings and then she hears music _'was that Defying Gravity she just heard?' _The brunette smirks as she hears the music lowered.

"Good Morning Gorgeous" the Blonde says

"Good Morning to you too baby"

The women talk about what were their plans for the day. How they were feeling and the usual I love yous and I miss yous. The conversation was cut short when Rachel's buzzer was ringed.

"Damn it! The driver is here. I have to go. We'll continue this conversation later"

"Yes we will. Good luck and no matter what happens. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you later"

***Paramount Studios***

Rachel thanked her driver as she exited the vehicle. David was standing near the entrance typing away on his phone. He notices his boss and makes his way to the diva.

"Good Morning Rachel" David says as he escorts the brunette up the short path to the building

"Good Morning David. Lovely day isn't it?" the diva replies. Her heels clicking on the sidewalk

"Yes. It is but I seriously miss New York. By lunch time I'm cooking here! It's so fucking hot"

The diva lets out a small laugh. "Language" she chastises "I miss New York too. What do you think this meeting is about?" she asks curiously

"Well from what I got from the producers they honestly love you and want to add your character to the show. So I'm hoping it's that."

"I'm delighted that they love me but I would have to think it over."

"What's there to think? It's a permanent spot that means we have your foot in the door Rachel. You conquered Broadway now you will conquer Hollywood!" he says with a grin

"I know. It's just Quinn." she starts

"Are you kidding me? Am I hearing you right? Quinn? When have I ever heard you choose anyone other than yourself?"

Rachel stops walking and looks sternly at her manager "Careful David. This is different."

David lets out a heavy sigh of defeat. "Ok. I'm sorry that came out wrong. Let's just hear what they have to say before we get ahead of ourselves."

The brunette nods and they both make their way in to the building. Signing in at the front desk they take the elevators to the 28th floor. David announces to the receptionist that Ms. Rachel Berry is here for a 9am meeting. They take a seat in the waiting area.

Rachel and David were called in and they made their way to the conference room. The large room was housed with an over-sized black oval table and extreme plush chairs. At the far right corner of the room seated the executive of the show Richard Wiener, the Producer Josh Black, the lead actor of the show Andrew Dean and his manager Stacy Reid. The pair greeted everyone with pleasantries and they all took their seats.

Josh started out the conversation, clearing his throat "Rachel, we called you in this morning because we wanted to see if you would like to be part of the permanent cast? I mean we absolutely adore you and you would make a fine edition to "Lasting Impressions."

Rachel blushed and thanked Josh. "Thank you everyone. This has been an eye opening and wonderful experience for me. I would love to say yes right at the moment but do you think it would be possible to think it over?"

Josh looks over to Richard for any sign of disapproval. The older man just nods. "Well, another thing I would like to bring up would be some formalities with your associations."

Rachel slowly nods her head in confusion, _Associations?_ "I'm sorry what do you mean associations?"

Josh's eyes shift nervously to Richard who gives him a stern look urging him to go on. Josh pulls out some newspapers and magazines and pushes them forward. David and Rachel pull the articles of paper closer to them. Rachel's eyes widen as they were articles and photos of the JFK kiss, individual candid's and photos of Quinn's work. Rachel swallows thickly and looks back at Josh. The young producer's eyes looked deep with remorse.

Rachel slowly starts "So…this is the 'association' that you were mentioning?"

"Yes." Josh says "That is one of the formalities that we would need to clear up if you decide to be part of the show."

"I'm sorry. Josh and Mister Wiener I do not see how my relationship has anything to do with the show or my abilities as an actress."

The Older executive clears his throat his voice was deep and scratchy as if he dedicated his life to smoking camel cigarettes. "Miss Berry as you may know Hollywood and Television are an entirely different group from Broadway. We have the capabilities to enter the homes of millions of viewers. As progressive as the times may be, many of our viewer desire respectable family oriented television. Now I am not saying that you or your group of people are not respectable or immoral but if you want any future with Paramount Studios I urge to play by the rules."

"What Richard is trying to say Rachel is that if you decide to continue with us we do require you cut all ties to Lucy Q. Andrew here as agreed to be your escort while we go through the transition and publicity."

Rachel pinches the bridge of her nose and tightens her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening at this moment. She stands up quickly and takes a quick glance around the room. "I'm sorry you want me to '_Beard up_'?" Rachel quickly shakes her head "Excuse me gentlemen and Ms. Reid. As many of you know I was raised in a small town. I am the daughter of two very proud and very wonderful gay men; Men who I love and respect very much. Yes it has always been a dream to transition from stage to film but not with my ability to sell out but by my talent. I have lived my dream gentlemen. I sang and danced at sold out stages for 6 years. I have travelled the country putting on performances. I am talented, successful, strong and independent and if this studio cannot accept me for who I am then I'm sorry we can no longer continue with this contract."

"Rachel..." David starts "Looks let's just think about this. This is a great opportunity for you and your career."

Rachel huffs, rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Of course David will not see how much they insulted her and everyone she has ever cared for and respected. "No David. I have made my decision. I will not agree to the terms of this travesty. I apologize if I do not meet your standards as a human being but I have too much respect for myself to agree to this."

Rachel walks over to Andrew. He wraps his arms around her "I'm sorry to see you leave and I'm sorry it came to this."

"It's not your fault Andy. You take care of yourself. Don't let them lose yourself." She embraces him again. Andrew pulls back to look in the diva's brown eyes "hey. One good thing out of this…"

"And what's that?" she quietly laughs

"You get to see Quinn." he sings

Rachel laughs harder. "You're right. Take care of yourself Andy"

"You too Rachel." The actor says

Rachel walks out of the conference room with her head held up high. As she stumbles out the paramount studio building her body trembles with excess adrenaline. She pulls out her cell phone and shakily dials Quinn's number. The phone rings and goes to voicemail.

"**Hey it's Quinn. I'm not here to pick up your call please leave your name and number and I'll try to reach you as soon as possible" Beep**

"Hey darling" the diva says in a shaky voice "I really need to talk to you. Call me back as soon as you get this. I love you baby." The smaller woman says to Quinn's voicemail.

Rachel takes a cab back to her apartment.

14 missed calls. 7 voicemails. 3 boxes of tissues. 1 tub of vegan chocolate ice cream later.

The diva falls asleep curled up in her bed. Unable to reach her lover. Unable to hear the blondes soothing voice, Unable to cry and feel safe in her arms.

But little did she know that 2,462 miles away her lover's heart was breaking.

**A/N: Good Reviews / Bad Reviews / Any Reviews! Thanks for Reading**


	12. Chapter 12

Something Missing

Chapter 12

**A/N: This Chapter will be a series of flashbacks. I hope you guys can follow along. Hope you like. **

***6 years ago, San Francisco***

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the graduating class of two thousand and sixteen!"

Quinn grabbed her cap and flung it in the air. Tears streaming down her face as she hugged her fellow alumni. Over joyed and proud of her accomplishment, she graduated college; she made it through the other side alive. After escaping the crowd she made her way to her handful of friends, her roommate turned girlfriend, Amber stood next to her two best friends Santana and Britney. The three girls waved violently at the approaching blonde. Quinn enveloped all three girls in a tight embrace.

"Q, I'm so proud of you" the Latina said tearfully

"Aww San, Thank you." She wrapped her friend in her arms.

"I mean it Q, you're my best friend. You've been through so much shit and here we are!" crying in to the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you San" Quinn whispered in her ear. Santana cried even harder. Britney steps in and takes the over emotional Latina in her arms. "It's ok santy. I know you're just really happy for Q" The dancer rubs her back softly. Now the brunette is waling "I'm so happy we are all ok! It's just so awesome!" Britney nods to her girlfriend's words.

Quinn shakes her head in disbelief. All the years she has known her loud mouth friend she has only seen her this emotional when they drank. She walks up to her girlfriend and wraps her arm around her.

"Quinn, Baby I'm so proud of you" Amber says as she places soft kisses on the blonde's lips.

The graduate smiles at her girlfriend momentarily but suddenly feels sad, this day would have been or felt nearly complete if Rachel was there. Quinn instantly felt guilty as her lips were pressed on her chocolate haired lover of 2 years and she thought the diva that captivated every inch of her mind. Her thoughts were broken when she hears her named called by a familiar voice.

"Quinnie…" the older woman calls for her

Quinn's ears perk up and she dislodges herself from her girlfriend and turns instantly to the voice.

"Mom?" the blonde says in disbelief. She inches slowly towards her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Quinnie, you think I would miss my baby's graduation!" she wraps her arms around her daughter, Tears flowing down their eyes. "Mommy..." she cries in to the older woman's arms. "Shhh baby, I'm here now." They continue to hold each other breathing in each other.

After some time they pull apart. Judy resting her hands on her daughters shoulders "let me look at you…you look so beautiful Quinnie." The blonde continuing to look at her mother in awe.

"Mommy, I have to tell you something…"

"Shhh I know Quinnie and I love every inch of you." Quinn breaks in to her mother's arms.

She left Lima 4 years ago to escape the crushing walls of the small town, the whispers and judgment of a closed minded society and the disappointment and shame of what herself could bring to the family. She ran away but here she was with her past standing in front of her with open, accepting loving arms and it felt like home.

***2 years ago, Lima***

Cancer.

It's amazing how six letters can create a word that is so terrifying. The body is an astonishing yet very complicated organism. These simple cells work together to make simple tasks like the beating of a heart or the movement of a hand seem so miniscule but what if these cells, these simple units of life become defective? Then this fine-tuned machine that worked together so seamlessly starts to attack itself. There are many factors or reasons one could get Cancer but sometimes it's just bad luck.

Judy started to notice little things but just blamed it on getting older. The dull aches, the tiredness and weight loss never really factored into anything. She remembered when she quit drinking she felt the same; fatigue, weight loss, the mood swings but she has been a recovering alcoholic for over 8 years now. What made her concerned was the increased pains in her stomach the intense feelings of indigestion and finally she decided to go get a checkup. After speaking to the doctors and having them run a series of tests, the older blonde finds herself sitting in the doctor's office.

'_This can't be good'_ Judy thinks to herself. _'Never in my years have I ever sat in my practitioner's office to get the results of my tests'_. She sits in the room quietly the sounds of the clock ticking and the swishing sounds that her pants make as her thighs rub against each other. It's a nervous twitch she has. Her pale blue eyes wander and examine every inch of the room. Soft pastel paintings of flowers hang on the wall. A wall dedicated to her doctor's earned achievements and certificates. _'He graduated from John Hopkins University, that's good right? That means he's not an imbecile.'_ Judy's anxiety increases as her leg shakes faster making the water from the snow globe of the Statue of Liberty on the doctor's desk rock back and forth. The sound of the door knob turning breaks Judy from her internal thoughts.

The doctor walks in quickly and seats himself in front of her. Opening her file, shifting through the lab results and notes. Judy watches the man the anticipation seriously is killing her; she focuses on the man's bifocals slowing inching its way down the slope of his nose. The clearing of a throat hurtles her back. Pale blue eyes focuses on brown.

"Judy, how are you?"

"Honestly, I'm very nervous right now."

The man nods and looks back down at her file. He takes off his glasses in one quick swoop.

"Mrs. Fabray…Judy. The CT scan of your abdomen showed masses on your pancreas, after the biopsy tests it showed that the masses where cancerous. The second CT showed that the cells metastasized to the nearby organs including the liver and lymph nodes. If we would have caught this earlier surgery would be an option but this cancer is progressive and spreading rapidly. What we can do for Stage two Adenocarcinoma is Chemo-"

The words fade to a slight muffle and the room seemed to collapse. Her mind raced with words; metastasized, Stage 2, Adenocarcinoma, Chemo! She is too young for Cancer. Pancreas, was this caused by her years as an alcoholic? God what did I do?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the clearing of the man's throat.

"Judy. I know that this is a lot to take in but we need to act fast if we have a chance of beating this thing."

"Wha- what's the survival rate?"

"Once detected and depending on the stage it is about a 5 year 25% chance survival rate."

"What are my chances?"

"Let's start you on the first batch of Chemo and see what happens then but given your results and scans with treatment I say about 4 to 5 years. I am truly sorry." He pushes the box of tissues closer to her. "We have an excellent staff of counselors I would like you to meet with. It is very important that all aspects of your health are taken care of. In order to beat this you need a support system. I urge you speak to your family."

Judy reaches for the tissue and gently dabs her eyes trying not to ruin her make up.

"Thank you Dr. Epstein" she stands up and shakes the man's hand. Grabbing her things and quickly makes an exit, out of that office, out of the hospital hopefully out of her mind.

That night was Judy's AA meeting at the local church. She needed to be around others who felt like her, who fight every day that urge to not have a drink. Today might have been one of the most devastating days of her life. She walked around the room greeting the other members. Judy rarely talked at the meetings, speaking about her problem was not something she was use too. The Fabrays were known to just add skeletons to the closet and anything that might have tarnished their reputation would be swept away, like their 16 year old pregnant daughter. That memory still haunts her.

_Sitting in the Living room. Russell sits in the middle of the leather couch, Judy sitting on the side chair._

_Quinn's eyes filled with tears as Finn stares at Russell with fear in his eyes both scared about the entire situation. Russell takes a deep breath and starts to recite a time when his daughters were younger. _

"…_You stayed asleep in my arms till the game ended"_

"_Daddy, I'm so sorry"_

_The older man sighs. Rubbing his hands on his knees, "You need to leave."_

"_Wait! Please Daddy can we talk about this? Finn is a good guy and he loves me."_

_Blazing blue eyes pierce the footballer and shifts back to pleading Hazel, "You too."_

_Judy's head whips to look at her husband in disbelief _

_The older blonde's voice raises, "Get out of my House."_

_Finn stands up quickly "You can't do that, she didn't do anything wrong" his eyes shift over the older woman "Please, Mrs. Fabray do something."_

_Quinn cuts Finn off and stares at her mother with disappointment "Don't bother Finn. If she wanted to do something she would of when she found out I was pregnant._

_Russell snaps back to his wife "You Knew?"_

"_I…No." the Blonde stutters "she didn't tell me anything."_

_Quinn shakes her head in discontent, "but you knew and I needed you. I needed my mom. And you were so scared of what He would do. If he found out, you just pushed it aside like we do to every bad feeling in this house. If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist."_

_Russell stands and shouts "Now do not turn this on Us! You are the disappointment here!"_

"_Why?" Quinn starts "because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?"_

"_Who are you?" Russell asks shaking his head "I don't recognize you at all."_

_Tears streaming down her face, "I'm your daughter. Who loves you and I know this must be really hard for you but I just need my Daddy to hold me and tell me that it's going to be okay. Please. The younger girl pleads_

_Russell just slowly walks away_

Judy shakes her head. Trying to forget the many regrets she had in her life. She stands up to the front of the group. She needed to talk. She needed to let out her pain. Taking a big breath. She starts.

"Hello my name is Judy and I am an alcoholic."

The group responds "Hi Judy"

Taking a shaky breath, "it's been 8 years since I stopped drinking and I never wanted to drink more than I want to today, at this very moment. I just got back from the Doctors office and I was diagnosed with Stage two Pancreatic Cancer. I'm scared." Her hands tremble and she looks up to the members her eyes lock with a pair of familiar glassy blue. "I drove here quickly as I could count the liquor stores and bars along the way. I will give this my best shot. I will fight it with all my might but I just feel like I was given a death sentence. I have so many regrets and mistakes that I am trying to correct. I finally made amends with my daughter and another who I've very much let down. She's amazing and talented, I love her and she deserves every inch of happiness. I just got my girls back in my life but I can't help but shake that I will miss out; my girls having babies of their own, My youngest finding the love of her life. I never wanted to be there as much as I want to right now. In two days I start Chemo….wish me luck." The members clap as she walks back to sit down.

Judy walks back to the familiar blue eyes. "Russell" she whispers as she collapses in to his arms.

"shhh. Its ok Judy. I'm here and we'll fight this." Russell whispers as he comforts his ex-wife.

***Three days prior, Lima***

Russell sits in the chair next to Judy's bed. From the moment she was diagnosed two years earlier he was there. He was given a second chance with his wife maybe not romantically but a second chance at that. When he was younger he was madly in love with the Blonde, she gave birth to the two most beautiful girls on the planet, somewhere along the way he lost himself, drinking and the ridiculous standards he placed on the women in his life eventually destroyed everything. His eldest Fran quickly got married to escape and his youngest he drove her out like she was nothing. Cheating on his devoted wife and finally losing everyone he held dear. Alone for a very long time, he decided to get his life together. Checked himself in to rehab and after 90 days of detox he came out stronger and looking to fix things. He started to attend the local AA group in town and was very surprised to see Judy there. Happy that she was fixing herself as well.

They started talking here and there; she was the source on how his daughters were doing. Not surprised that Fran was a housewife and she finally decided to take night classes and Quinn, his baby. She was in California becoming a famous artist; even though art was never something he took seriously but he was happy that she found something for herself. Judy told him that Quinn was gay, he didn't take the news very well but who was he to pass any judgment on a life he help create and he swore to protect. He quickly learned that it is not his life but his daughters and he loved her still very much. They went out to dinner and Russell went to every appointment. They were in this together.

Now two years later Russell watched his dying wife in the hospice bed.

He urged Judy to tell his daughters what is going on but Judy declined saying that they created too much heart break growing up that she will not watch them watch her die. So the burden was left for him to bare.

The first year after Judy was diagnosed it seemed that the chemo was working the masses seemed to have shrunk but further tests showed that the cancer spread to the lymph nodes, liver and lungs. Russell watched his wife struggle to take a breath. The beautiful golden flowing hair has fallen from radiation. Her once soft skin now rough and dry. These last few days were hard on him. To see his wife just wither away.

"Russell" she said in a whisper

"Yes Judy" he scooted closer to her bed. Grabbing a thin weak hand in his large hand

Judy pulls the oxygen mask off her face "Russell. In the drawer please hand me the envelope."

Russell's brow tightens. He reaches over to the drawer next to her bed and pulls out the envelope addressed to Rachel. Handing it to the weak woman.

She reaches her hand to stop him. "You remember the Berries?"

Russell looks at Judy confused, "Yes, Hiram and Leroy right?"

Judy nods "When I am gone. Give this to them. It's for their daughter Rachel."

"Judy I don't understand. What does she have to do with this?"

"Russell. She is the love of Quinn's life. Quinn loves her. She has loved her for many years and I never got to meet her. Please set aside your feelings and give this woman a chance. If you ever want your daughter back you need to try and never give up. Promise me."

Russell nods and puts the letter in his inside pocket. "I promise."

He settles back down in his chair. They sit there in comfortable silence.

That night Judy passes in her sleep.

***Two days prior – New York***

Quinn wakes up before her alarm sounds. She stretches and climbs out of bed. She runs through the things she had scheduled for the day. She had a photo shoot at 3. A possible lunch with Santana but her morning was free. She paddles her way downstairs to her kitchen. She starts the coffee pot and walks to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, her hand checks to see if the water warms up. She sheds the layers of clothing and throws them in the hamper and hops in. The hot water envelopes her, washing away the tiredness. She misses Rachel. Less than a week and the tiny singer would be back in her arms.

Quinn finally feels a sense of completion. She has her career that she stumbled upon, she has the loyal friends anyone could ask for, she has her mother who accepts her and loves her and she finally has the girl she pined over for almost a decade. But anything that Quinn has ever learned in her life was that whenever she is happy there is always heartache that follows. She is just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The water relaxes her aching muscles and soothes her active mind. After she is done washing and lingering in the shower she exits and wraps a fluffy white towel around her body.

Walking back to the kitchen she pours a cup of coffee. The hot liquid warming her insides holding the cup she makes her way back up to her room to find some clothes.

The artist decides to paint this morning. She hasn't stood in front of a canvas in a while. She puts on a pair of tattered jeans and a loose tang top and a pair of flip flops. She reaches the stair case that leads to her studio.

The blonde chucks her sandals to a corner of the room and pulls out a white canvas and places it on the easel. Collecting a bunch of paints and brushes she places them next to the easel. Walking over to her IPod she selects the playlist full of all the musicals Rachel has played in. The brunette's voice will always be one of her greatest muses.

Lines and circles. Splashes of Blue and Black. Flicks of the wrist, Quinn is immersed in her undone piece. She feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Placing the brush down and wiping her hands on the rag dangling in her pocket. Pulling out her phone smiling at the caller ID photo she took.

"Good Morning Gorgeous."

The brunette softly giggles "Good Morning to you too baby."

"Are you just getting up?"

"No. I was up at 5 this morning. Dav called me last night I have an early meeting with the studio something about renegotiating my contract."

"What do you think that means?"

"I'm not too sure but David thinks they might want to give me a permanent position on the show."

"Rachel that's wonderful! You must be excited love."

"If it is than I am a bit torn."

"why?"

"well…you. Us."

"Don't be silly. This is really good for your career and I love you and there is no chance in hell that I will lose you."

"I know darling. It's just that I miss you. And the phone calls and text messages are ok but it's not the real deal. I miss your skin and your arms. I miss your lips and the way they taste."

The blonde sighs "I miss all those things too. Listen how about after your meeting whatever they decide, if you get signed on to do more, I'll come up this weekend and we'll celebrate."

"Really?" the diva's voice perks up

"yup. I have some free time and I can get frank to reschedule the shoot I have. We'll make this work Rachel."

"I love you Quinn. "

"I love you too."

"So what are you doing up this early?"

"Well I couldn't really sleep so I showered and decided to paint."

"Anything of me?" she teases

"No not today. I'm not too sure what it might be."

"Well with anything that you do. I know it will be amazing."

"You have so much faith in me."

"I just know that you are incredibly talented and a perfectionist like me. So it will be wonderful."

"What a charmer. Mm if you were here my panties would have dropped."

"Mm if I was there, I would have never allowed you to put them on." she quirks in a playful voice

"Mm Rach…"

Before they could continue a buzzing noise on the other end of the line takes Quinn out of her aroused state

"Damn it! The driver is here. I have to go. We'll continue this conversation later"

"Yes we will. Good luck and no matter what happens. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you later"

Quinn shakes her head. Rachel is the answer to all her dreams. She is supportive, loving, strong, proud, funny, insatiable and clingy. All the right combination of everything she ever needed. Picking up a can of red paint to pour, her phone rights again. This time she answers without checking

"Wow beautiful that was a fast meeting."

"Quinn?" the man responds

Quinn's heart starts to pound. The voice. That voice.

"Russell?"

"Yes Quinn, its me."

"Why are you calling me?" she says in a harsh tone

"I…Your Mother. Judy." His voice cracks up

"Mom? What's wrong with mom?" she panics

"I'm sorry sweetie. She's gone."

The can of paint that she gripped tightly slipped from her fingers and spilled all over the floor. The red paint surrounded her oozing in every which way.

'Gone?' she thinks to herself. 'How, when, why?' flow through her consciousness.

"Quinn? Quinn are you still there?"

Hands gripped on the phone tightly. Her body tensed. "wha- what happen?" her voice breaks

"Cancer. She had cancer. Pancreatic Cancer. When she found out it was too late. I am–"

He was cut off by his daughter.

"When was she diagnosed?"

"Quinn…"

"When!" she shouts

The man sighs "two years ago."

Red. Red as the color surrounding her is all Quinn sees.

Why wasn't she told? Why didn't her mother come to her? She could of paid for the best doctors, best treatment. She would have done anything and everything to give her mother a fighting chance. She spoke to her a few days ago. She sounded fine. She was fine. The blonde clears her throat.

"I'm coming."

**A/N: Please read and review they really do help… **


	13. Chapter 13

Something Missing

Chapter 13

****Sorry all mistakes are my own****

***Two days later, New York***

Two days. Forty Eight hours may seem like a short amount of time but two days can be torture if you have no idea what's going on. The mind races and in Rachel's case it goes through a series of marathons, decathlons and triathlons. After her devastating decision to leave the show, all she wanted to do was speak to the Blonde.

How dare they? How dare they ask for her to change any aspect of herself? She loved Quinn and yes, society may be still a bit backwards on the matter but Rachel Barbra Berry was not one to succumb to Hollywood's expectations. Rachel could not turn her back on the things that were so dear to her. She had firsthand experience of what the world is like but the whole world was not Lima. Lima was a small town filled with small minded people; she was teased for being the daughter of two gay men. Two wonderful men who decided to share their lives with her, a life filled with love and respect and honesty and pride. They were a family that would never turn their back on who they were; it would be hypocritical for Rachel to now bow down to society to fit an image. So Hollywood doesn't want her and who she was associated with? Then fine! She still has music she still has Broadway and most importantly she still has Quinn.

Speaking of the Blonde, where the hell is she?

Rachel has been trying to get in contact with her since she left the studio. After making her final arrangements with the network and her manager, the diva packed her things and headed back to New York.

Passing through the gates at JFK was heartbreaking. No happy smiles to greet her, no arms to be wrapped in and no kisses to share. She missed her lover and the woman was nowhere to be found.

After claiming her luggage she was greeted by her driver Tom. He happily gave her a hug and took the diva's bags. "Welcome Back Miss Berry. How was the West Coast?" Tom said as he escorted the singer to the car. "It's great to be back, Tom. California was an experience but my heart is here." She replied with a smile. After opening the door for Rachel, Tom was putting her luggage in the trunk. Rachel was going through her messages. She was a little annoyed that Quinn hasn't gotten in contact with her.

Rachel tries calling Britney but the call went straight to voicemail. She huffed in annoyance. _Why isn't anyone responding?_ Tom makes his way to the driver's seat; he turns on the car and adjusts the rearview mirror making contact with his boss. "So where to Miss Berry?" the driver asks. The diva thinks for a moment, it's still pretty early. Quinn was most likely still sleeping; she did decide to take the red-eye the night before. She just really wanted to get the hell out of there. "Home. Thank you" the diva responds. Tom nods and pulls off. The singer wanted to go straight to Quinn's loft but she was tired and a bit frustrated with the lack of communication. As they were pulling up to her street the diva's phone rings, the singer looks at the phone and smiles before answering.

"Good Morning Daddy." The singer says as she cradles her phone between her ear and shoulder. Her hands rummaging in her purse looking for her keys.

"Baby girl. How are you and where are you?" panic and worry fill the man's voice.

"I'm… ok" she hesitated "I'm just pulling up to my house. What's going on?" she asks.

"Have you spoken to Quinn Baby?" He asks concerned. The Berry men new of the new relationship the diva was in. They were a bit hesitant when they found out who this new love was but after some conference Skype conversations, the Berry men loved the artist just as much as the diva.

"No! She's not picking up my phone calls. I don't understand her. 13 weeks Daddy! We've spoken every day for 13 weeks!" she says in a raised voice

"Baby." The man says softly

"If she was not ready to be in this relationship with me she should have just told me instead of cutting me off. The last time we spoke was before my meeting and she wished me luck. She told me she loved me and that was 2 days ago daddy!" She continues

"Pumpkin." He tries again

" Daddy! What if something happen to her and she is lying dead somewhere in a Ditch! OhMyGod! I am the worst girlfriend ever!"

"Rachel." Hiram says more forcefully

"Here I'm sitting thinking about myself and I didn't even think to call the hospitals! Should I call the police and file a missing person's report?" she continues in her mindless rant

"RACHEL!" the man shouts

"…" The diva was cut off by the tone in her father's voice. Taken back by the mixture of pain and sadness.

The feeling of dread sets in and she asks in a quivering voice "Daddy what's wrong?"

"Baby, Quinn is here in Lima."

"Quinn's what….why?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but Judy" his voice trembles "her mother passed away."

"…."

This news stuns the diva. Her phone slides off her shoulder and falls with a light thud on to her lap. Tears building up and blurring her vision, She felt like her heart has been squeezed and all the air is being forced out of her lungs. Staring mindlessly at the crisscross stitching on the back of the passenger seat. The brunette hears a muffled voice coming from her lap. She quickly picks up the phone and places it to her ear. "Rachel? Baby are you still there?"

Rachel tries to control her breathing and she asks in a ragged breath "When?"

Hiram pauses and slowly says "Two days ago."

"I'm on my way."

And she abruptly ends the call. Taking a deep breath to collect herself she tells Tom to turn the car around and head back to the airport. On the way back her mind races. _Why hasn't Quinn called her? Why hasn't anyone told her?_ Anger, Sadness and then guilt fill her. All she wants to do is hold her lover in her arms. Kiss the pain the blonde feels away. The pain she feels for the woman she has never really known aches away at her.

***Lima, OH***

Four hours and 1 layover later…

The singer walks through the gate and this time greeted by two pairs of strong arms embracing her in tears. The brunette breaks down in anguish. _Why is this happening? _She thought. Rachel's dad's pick up their daughter's luggage and walk to the car.

Once in the car Leroy sits in the back to comfort his daughter. After the sobs end to quiet sniffles he pulls out an envelope and hands it to Rachel. The diva looks confused by the letter addressed to her. She looks at her father, "what's this?"

"Just open it sweetie. It's from Judy."

The diva looks at her father for a moment then meets eyes with her dad in the mirror. "Go ahead baby" Hiram urges

Rachel looks at the envelope for a while and takes a shaky breath before trembling fingers carefully opens the letter.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I've lived a full life, a life full of the happiest and proudest moments a person could have experienced and also a life full of sadness and regrets. One of my biggest regrets is never getting to know the love of my daughter's life. I heard you sing long ago and let me tell you Rachel, you have the voice of an Angel. Quinn told me some things about your own mother and the thought that you lived without the warmth, comfort and love of a mother is one that hurts my soul. I've known your fathers for a very long time and I do believe they did a wonderful job raising you. I do regret not being able to be there for you, love you as my own but for what it's worth, I am proud of you, I am proud of all of your accomplishments; personally and spiritually. I am proud of your strength and of your Love. Six years ago I made amends with Quinn and she forgave me but I know that she will be hurt by my actions. Promise me Rachel; promise me to protect her from the world and from herself. Promise me to love her and support her. Promise me to make her happy, she has the best smile and laugh. She has loved you for almost all her life, devoted all of herself to you, just promise me to do the same. I know that this is hard but could you please Sing, Quinn will need your voice for strength. I'll always be watching over you girls. I love you Rachel, like my daughter. _

_Love, Judy_

Rachel reads the letter a couple more times before it all settles in and she begins to cry again. How is it possible to love someone so much and never even met them? She thinks about what Quinn must be going through and it hurts her even more. She knows that the Blonde is really bad in voicing her emotions. It explains why she hasn't contacted her. Quinn loved the diva in high school and instead of embracing it she did everything she could to avoid and deny it. Quinn is being strong right now but Rachel wants to be that strength for her. She wants to hold her and let her know that not all is lost.

"Who gave this to you?" Rachel asks speaking in to Leroy's tear soaked shirt.

"Russell."

_Russell?_ She pulls back from her father's arms in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong? Russell Fabray?"

"That's the one. He stopped by last night. He told us about Judy and gave us the letter."

"Does Quinn know about this and Him?" she was still shocked.

Russell Fabray from her memory and the filled in information that her girlfriend gave her in their many talks; one was safe to assume he was not a very nice man. He was blinded by his morals, absurd high expectations and fueled by alcohol; it ultimately led him to kick his sixteen year old daughter out when he found out she was pregnant. He drank and was abusive to the women in his life. The man that was supposed to protect them and love them unconditionally but just let them all down.

Before Beth was born, Judy kicked Russell out for cheating on her. Rachel was surprised to hear that this man step foot in to her Father's house. Stepped foot in to the home of two openly gay men. Homosexuality is something that he was openly opposed to. So why? What was it so important for him to come to her childhood home?

The diva relaxes back in to her father's strong arms. Her eyes settling on the view of the moving scenery, Grassy hills to deep farm lands. It started to rain; the water droplets cascading down the window connecting to other pools, breaking and moving sideways as the wind pushes it along by the cars velocity. The brunette gets lost in the many pathways interconnected webs that the rain created; a mosaic of hydrogen and oxygen in its liquid form. The darker man holding his beautiful daughter unconsciously strokes her hair, in order to sooth her inner turmoil.

"What did he say?" the singer asks breaking the painful silence in the car.

Kissing the top of the brunette's tresses. Leroy takes a breath in and subsequently his daughter's essence that instantly calms him, something that he has missed.

***Lima, Yesterday***

A gentle breeze rolls in the kitchen window as Hiram and Leroy cook dinner. The music in the background played softly, the sweet sounds of their daughter's voice fill the empty house. It's been ten years since Rachel moved away. Ten years of her endless rants about the incompetence of her peers in McKinley High, of the small minds in Lima, How no one appreciated her talent and that buffoon of a on again off again boyfriend Finn. They missed her as most parents do when finally their little birds leave the nest. It was a giant transition when their little diva moved away. She was and always will be a giant presence of such joy and love that was tough to fill but over time they made due.

The men sat back and watch as their little princess went through relationship after relationship and always ending up hurt. In the beginning they knew that their daughter was one who felt immensely, she may have been small but Rachel Berry was a woman filled with big words, a big heart that housed big emotions. So when their angel calls them one evening proclaiming she has found true love both men were hesitant and shocked that not only she was in love after 3 days spend with this individual but this individual was a woman. Not only she fell in love with a woman in 3 days but she fell in love with her high school tormentor. Questions filled their minds. _Was their daughter gay, Bisexual, Pansexual or any of those new labels people come up with to rid themselves of 'labels'? Was it Stockholm syndrome? What will the media and her fans say when they find out? Will there be a backlash? Will she be in any danger?_

Their precautions were put to ease when they met the new love interested in their daughter's life. One, the diva was insanely happy and two, they were impressed and proud that the Blonde made a name for herself. Quinn spoke to them and explained and profusely apologized for her very immature behavior when she was in high school. That her repressed feelings and strict religious upbringing made her act in this embarrassing manner; Reasons that she did not equate as excuses because to her _"there was no valid excuse to ever intentionally hurt and break someone's spirit, especially a beautiful person like Rachel." _ The men forgave her and of course threaten her if there was any harm to their daughter's heart. The artist assured them that she would guard their daughter and her heart with her life, which they happily accepted. Quinn Fabray was a catch. Any father would be more than pleased with such a suitor.

Thoughts were brought back to the present when they heard a knock on the door. Hiram stopped cutting the celery and wiped his hands on his apron he gently kissed his husband and walked to the door. Leroy added the cut vegetables in to the pot of boiling stock. The smell of the soup simmering engulfed Leroy's nostrils as he stirred. "Coming." Leroy sings to his husband as he sets the burner on low. Walking out to the living room mindlessly asking 'who was at the door?' the tan skinned man stops dead at his tracks to the sight of the unexpected visitor. "Russell?"

The older blonde hair man stands at the door. Immediately his jaw locks; His once icy pale blue eye dulled out filled with weary. Taking a deep breath and shaking away whatever hesitance. "May I come in?" he asks politely.

Hiram's eyes shift nervously to Leroy. Silently asking what to do.

"Of course. Come in." Leroy says as his hand waves Russell in. The taller man releases the breath he was holding and walks in. "Thank you." Leroy ushers him in to the living room. Hiram closes the door looking at his husband surprised; he mouths _"what are you thinking?"_ Leroy mouths back _"What was I supposed to do!"_ As they follow the taller man to the living room.

Russell sits on the brown couch across from the Berry men. The room is filled in an eerie silence. Eyes shift back and forth nervously. Hiram clears his throat ..."So…"

Russell takes a shaky breath rubbing his sweaty palms on her slacks. "Hiram…Leroy, look I know that we haven't spoken since we graduated and back then I wasn't the best person…well I haven't been the best person for a very long time but Judy she was close to you guys. She was so good and open and I forced her and the girls to turn their backs on everything."

"I'm sorry Russell. Why do you keep saying was? As in past tense..?" Hiram asks in a shaky voice.

Hiram's question burns straight through Russell's heart. _'Was. His wife was gone'_ His eyes shut tightly trying to hold back the tears. He hears a gasp and stiffens and opens his eyes to the sight of Hiram covering his mouth with his hand and Leroy holding tightly to his unused hand.

"Judy passed away last night. In her sleep. The doctors say she was not in pain. You were her friends and she cared deeply for you even though she was not around. The distance was my entire fault."

"Are you ok Russell?" Leroy asks

Tears slide down his pale cheeks and the blonde man wipes them away quickly with the sleeve of his shirt. Nodding quickly "No. I'm really not ok and I have been preparing for this for the past year. She's g-gone…" his voice cracks in the end. The Berry men rush over to his side and comfort him. There in the living room of Hiram and Leroy's home the strong, confident Russell Fabray breaks down in to the Berry's arms.

Softly rubbing small circles on the blonde's back Hiram speaks first, "is there anything we can do? Anyone you need us to call?"

Russell nods slowly. "The funeral home picked her up this afternoon and I spoke to the girls before I got here and they are on their way. Thank you." Russell grabs the tissue that Hiram is offering him and wipes his face. "May I use the restroom?"

"Of course." Leroy says quickly. He stands up and points to the end of the hall. "It's the last door on your left."

Russell stands up and walks over the bathroom. After the door closes Hiram and Leroy hug each other and silently cry for their lost friend. "Do you think Quinn is ok? Do you think she spoke to Rachel?" Leroy asks in to his husband's neck. Running his hands up and down the man's spine Hiram responds "I don't know honey. We'll call Rachel after Russell leaves. We'll be there for all of them the best way we can, ok?" he smiles as he feels Leroy nod in to his neck. They break apart when they hear the bathroom door open.

Russell walks back in to the living room, searching his pockets he pulls out a white envelope and hands it over to Hiram. The taller Jewish man grabs the envelope and his brow furrows when he sees his daughters name. "What's this?"

"Before Judy died she asked me to give this to you. Please make she your daughter reads it." The Berry men nod.

"Thank you for everything and please you are welcomed to come to the funeral. I'm sure Judy would have wanted you to be there…" rubbing the back of his neck "I want to apologize for how badly I have behaved in the past; you are both great men who raised a wonderful woman… I'm very happy that she is in my Quinn's life. Look I have to go. The girls should be back soon..." he trails off.

"Yes, please if you need anything Russell. Please stop by…" Leroy says kindly

"Thank you." Russell says and walks out.

***Present, Lima***

Quinn sits on her old bed in her childhood room. It's a little scary that the room looks exactly the same as when she graduated ten years ago, a crypt of her past life. Memories flood in of the many nights she laid in bed staring at Rachel's Facebook profile. The tears she shed over the brunette and the secrets she kept within those four walls. The artist stands up and walks down the hall to her mother's room. Fingers run along the wall she can feel the rough surface massaging her finger tips numb. She stops at the end of the hall her eyes focus on the golden door knob. She hesitates to place her hand on it for the fear that it would burn. Taking a deep breath in of courage she slowly opens her mother's bedroom door.

'_It smells like her'_ she thought as she walks over to her dresser. Perfumes, lotions, make up and a jewelry box sits on top. She runs her finger along the deep wood; her presence disturbs the stillness in the room as dust flutters around her. _'She hasn't been here in a while'_ the blonde walks over to the bed and sits on the side, on Judy's night stand was a picture of her when she was 12 with her sister and mom. The three blondes' smiling. She remembered when they took that; it was the Fourth of July barbeque. She remembers how the whole family played games, swam in the pool and watched the fireworks. Happier times, when she was innocent and her parents were her heroes.

The knock at the door startles her. She places the picture back down and looks at up to meet with green eyes.

"Fran…"

"Luce" her old sister says slowly as she walks in to the room and sitting next to her baby sister. They sit there quietly. Not knowing what to say. Quinn places a hand on her sister's shoulder and the older blonde turns and collapses in to her sister's arms. Fran's body quakes as she sobs. Quinn rubs her sisters back. Whispering soft words to sooth her.

"Did you know?" she asks between sobs

"No."

"Why Lucy…why didn't she tell us?" the older blonde asks as she buries her head deeper in to her sisters neck. "We could of helped her. Why was dad here? Why out of all the people she choose him?"

"I don't know Fran. Shhh. It's ok."

"NO! It isn't Lucy! Our mother is dead! Gone!" Fran shouts as she stands up

Quinn stands up as well "I know that Francine!" she shouts back as her voice breaks a little

The older blonde's green eyes soften. "I'm sorry Luce. It just hurts."

Quinn rubs eyes softly and takes a slow breath in as to calm herself down. She was so angry that her eyes drenched with tears. So angry that her mother decided to lie to her and her sister about her condition; so angry that she never got to say goodbye, never got to hug her and kiss her and hear her laugh, never again to be looking in to her blue eyes and tell her that she loved her. No her mother decided to keep that from her.

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to dad?" Fran asks breaking the silence.

"No and I really don't have anything to say to him." The artist says crossly

Both girls head snap to the door when they hear the door open and close. Hugging one last time they make their way down the stairs.

Russell stands there silently. The sight of his girls, _their_ daughters pull the strings of his heart. Fran steps forward and he moves but stumbles a little. Quinn quickly pulls her sister back. Staring at her father for a moment; a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arches. "Were you drinking?"

Pale blue eyes shuffle between disappointed green and hazel. "A fuck up as always." Quinn says coldly as she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in defiance.

Sad eyes quickly harden as Russell recovers, "watch your tone young lady! I am still your father !" the man spats. Fran quickly steps back pulling at her sister's arm. Quinn stands her ground.

"You're not my father; you're just some sad pathetic version of the man I once knew!"

"I said watch it Quinn."

"NO! I don't even know what you are doing in my mother's house! You don't live here!"

"Don't you dare come in here and tell me what to do! You don't know what I went through. I was there every minute, every moment until she drew her last breath! So don't start attacking me and passing judgment when you are living a life of SIN and this is my House!" the moment the words flew out his drunken mouth he knew that he could never take them back and he let Judy down. But without her there, he no longer had an outlet for his addiction and for his pain.

"Don't you start passing judgment Father" she says condescendingly "You lost this house in the divorce when you abused and cheated on Mom! I don't even know how she let you back in to her life. You made her turn her back on her friends, her fucking children because she was so afraid of you! When Fran was old enough she left! When I needed my mom when I got pregnant with Beth you just threw me out. You never once showed that you loved me or cared!"

"I loved you girls with all my heart! I wanted what was best for the both of you and any Father would say that!"

"What was best for us? How was it in the best interest for us to watch you yell and hit mom? How was it in our best interest to learn how to fix you up a drink? How was it in our best interest Father, to view the world with such hatred, to intentionally hurt others because they didn't fall along the line of your twisted standards? YEARS! I wasted years of my life hurting others and hurting myself because I wanted to make YOU proud!"

"I have made many mistakes but I am here now. I promised Judy that I will make things right with you girls. I lo-"

"I WISHED IT WAS YOU THAT DIED!" Quinn's body shakes with rage. "NO! I will not forgive you for the past and allow you to use my mother's death to atone to your mistakes!" She pushes the taller man out of her way and heads to the front door. "Qu-inn come backs here!" Russell slurs

Quinn steps foot outside, slamming the door shut her and pace stops.

Hazel eyes pierce in to chocolate. All the pain and anguish and loss she feels flees her body at that moment. The women place a slow tentative step towards one another. Like to magnets being pulled together.

Small tan arms envelope the blonde's body. "Quinn" the brunette whispers. Her melodious voice fills her senses. Quinn takes a deep breath in pulling the scent of her lover in to her body. A scent she missed and needed. "Rachel…" she says as her voice breaks

Golden arms hold tighter as Quinn finally breaks. The women collapse and their knees hit soft grass. The blonde's body erupts in to tears. Finally feeling safe to feel, feeling safe to cry in loving arms. Quinn cries; cries for her mother, for herself, for her sister, for Rachel. No longer needing to be strong. She falls deep in to her lover's arms knowing that she will be her rock.

Rachel holds Quinn tightly. "Shhh baby. I'm here now. It's going to be okay."

"….I Love You…."

**A/N: I'm very sorry this took me so long to get out. School and a bad case of writers block happened. So finally the girls find their way back to one another. I'm Sorry I kept them away for so long! I have some questions for you guys….**

**Would you like for Quinn and Russell to make up?**

**Do you want to a Funeral scene?**

**Do you wanna see some Glee Club members?**

**Do we wanna hunt down the writers of Glee?**

**As always thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A million times I will apologize for my long absence. Things happen, people come and distractions ensue. Reasons I started this changed and I experienced many changes. I felt it was time to put something down. So hear it goes. All mistakes are my own for I have no beta. Comments and reviews are always welcomed. I haven't abandoned this story and I hope you haven't all given up on me. Updates will be more monthly than weekly. Thank you for all your patience and support. **

Something Missing

Chapter 14

One thing that can be certain is that when death occurs, more than one person dies as well. Not literally of course but emotionally. The death of Judy Fabray was one of them. Its funny how one person can mean so much to others? How significant this person's life was, no one really takes in to account until they vanish like a flame on a candle, here flickering and burning, next smoke slowly dissipating left in its wake.

Judy's death left everything in smoke; a giant gray cloud of toxic sulfur, too thick to see and breathe.

The night before her mother's funeral and Quinn is pacing back and forth in the diva's room. Not able to take in the fact she is finally in the place she day-dreamed about the most. Nights she laid in bed wondering what Rachel was up to, what song she was belting away and how many tears she might have cried on her account.

Everything was set. The flowered sponsored by the Berry men. The burial plot where the Fabray's rest. The local church where she grew up. Everything was set up but Quinn couldn't help but think something was missing. For the past couple of days she has numb. After crying in to her lover's arms, Quinn quickly built up that wall to protect herself from pain. She has been edgy all week.

Tonight is the last night where she can be in denial. Tomorrow will be one of the hardest days of her life apart from giving up Beth. But the difference between then and now is the presence of a tiny brunette.

Quinn is pulled back from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the blonde says

The door slowly creeks open and tan skin floods the artist's senses. Deep chocolate eyes gaze at Quinn silently asking to be close. Quinn just nods and the brunette walks in holding a cup of something steaming.

"I brought you some Sweet apple Chamomile tea. It has always helped me relax."

The blonde smiles sweetly at Rachel. Quinn knew that Rachel was kind and caring but she was absolutely amazing these past couple of days.

**Three days ago, Lima**

"... I love you…" Rachel whispers softly into Quinn's ear.

Words. These simple words were exactly what the artist needed. She has been in a complete blur. Rushing from New York to Ohio, her argument with Russell and a simple heart felt statement so powerful it can create wars; is all that Quinn needed in order to feel again. I love you. Rachel the woman she loved for years is here holding her as she falls apart. I love you. A bond so powerful that nothing can destroy. I love you. More than words can say and actions can mean. I love you. In every way. How is it that such a small collection of letters can create and harness such an indescribable feeling? I love you.

Loud sobs muffle to silent tears and raspy breathing. Rachel helps Quinn in to her car. Her hands never abandoning her lover's skin. The brunette helps the lifeless shell of her girlfriend through the dark halls of her childhood home, up the creaking stairs she ran to escape from the world and in to the room that was her safe haven for years. Rachel pulls Quinn in to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Slowly sheading the clothes off the blonde and herself, she pulls them in to the shower.

Hot water soothes their aching skin. Warms their cold hearts and melts away the pain. Quinn's lifeless eyes look over to the compassionate brown orbs and feels grounded again.

"I..." the blonde starts but tan fingers covers her trembling lips "shhh, you don't have to say anything. I'm here and I will take care of you. When you are ready then we will talk but until then, let me be here for you." Rachel whispers.

Quinn blinks a few times, tears running down her cheeks and dissolving with the water beating on her skin. She nods and rests her head on her lover's shoulder.

Rachel slowly washes Quinn. Scrubbing every inch of her ivory skin. Blanketing every cell with love.

How is it that something so simple can mean the most? The water shuts off the pipes clink and clank from the pressure.

Rachel exits first and grabs a towel. Pulling the blonde towards her, drying the moisture off her body.

The dark room is illuminated by the soft moon light, glimmers of light bouncing off the artist's ivory skin. The brunette pull out a pair of oversized sleeping shirts and pulls them both in to bed.

Quinn nestles herself in to Rachel's shoulder, hearing the soft thumps of her heart against her ear.

A sound she would never hear from her mother again. Quinn's body erupts with trembles as she starts to cry. Rachel just pulls her in closer. Kissing her forehead and listens to her lovers pain.

**Present day, Lima**

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" the blonde says shaking the memory out of her head

"Baby, I was saying would you like me to run you a bath?" the brunette asks softly

"No no, you've done too much. I don't even know how to thank you. I think I would have lost it if it wasn't for you."

The brunette raises her hand in protest, "I never want to hear you thanking me for being here. I am your girlfriend and your friend. I will always be here to support and protect you and love you." She leans in closer towards Quinn.

Quinn wraps her arms around the small woman's waist and kisses the inside of her neck. _I'm going to marry you _she thought as she feels Rachel's nails scrap the base of her neck. Relief. That is what she feels in her lover's arms. The weight of the world doesn't seem so heavy when there are two sets of shoulders to carry it. Sadness doesn't seem like such an over whelming tsunami wave drowning everything in its wake. She has Rachel. Eventually, she's going to be ok.

**The Funeral, Lima**

Hazel eyes open to tan skin. Quinn pulls Rachel back closer to her body and submerses her nose in the brunette hair. Taking a long pull of air through her nose, her senses are flooded of the smaller woman. Everything about Rachel just feels so right. How could she have missed this bond between them in high school? So much time lost, where they could have spent it like this. The brunette pushes her body closer. Feeling so safe in Quinn's arms, she rolls over to face her. _She's so Beautiful _the diva thinks.

A small smile creeps her face. "You know, I love you?" she says softly

"I DO know. And did you know that I love you?"

"You better. Or we will have some problems"

"I'm sorry; I can't find you remotely intimidating"

"Did you forget what happen to Jesse?"

"On second thought, you have no need to worry. My heart has been yours for far too long."

"Good" the smaller woman says as she is displaying her own rendition of Quinn's famous arched eyebrow.

That earned her a soft chuckle.

"Are you ready for today?"

"No but do I really have a choice?"

"I know but I will be here every step of the way"

"Please never leave my side."

"I promise."

They share a soft kiss and roll off the bed to get ready for the funeral.

The church fills with a slow gathering of mourners greeting the family, choruses of "I'm sorry for your loss and my condolences." Those soft jerks of the head and sad-filled thank yous seem almost robotic. A loss? A loss would hardly grasp the true feeling of the gaping void with in of her mother's absence. One moment she was here talking about dinner plans to meet officially the girl who stole her heart but instead Rachel is meeting the lifeless body of the woman she once called mother.

The blonde feels Rachel sliding her hands around her arm, like an anchor planting her feet on the ground. The grip tightens and hazel eyes notice why the brunette tightens her grip. Russell.

He stumbles in the church, eye blood shot and unshaven. He really looked at his worse. Quinn could only feel pity for him. She wanted to thank him really, for being there for her mother all those years and for carrying out her last wishes (Rachel told her about the letter and the meeting with Rachel's dads.) No matter how the alcohol changed him for the worse, deep down inside he was still Russell Fabray, the charming, charismatic, fun-loving man that loved Judy and his two daughters. He slowly made his way to the front and sat next to Fran, the light hint of whiskey orbiting him. Quinn chose to ignore that detail; today was about remembering her mother, not waging another war.

Father McMurphy stood asking the members to bow their heads, "let us pray…"

The service was lovely. Fran, Quinn and Russell all shared a few words. Rachel sang some songs as requested by Judy. Quinn has always loved Rachel's voice and she thought it was beautiful even when her voice was cracked and raw with emotion. Rachel never had a true mother to look up to. She had her fathers but something was always missing when it came to someone maternal and Rachel sang with all her heart and soul and she knew that where ever her mother was, she heard her and looked down on them and smiled.

The last person to speak was Beth, Quinn's ears perked up as she heard that angelic voice, "Grandma Judy, I miss you. I will miss your voice and how it comforted me. I will miss your smile and how it lit up my gray days. I will miss our talks about my mom and when she was a kid. I will miss our Sunday brunches. I will miss everything about you. You made sure that I knew that I was loved and that my mom and dad loved me as much as they did that I was given to someone that could care for me. Never did I feel like I was thrown away because you made sure to know that you were here. I know that you are now in a better place. Just know that you will not be far from my thoughts. I love you…"

Beth, who looked exactly like Quinn made everyone tear up and miss Judy a little more.

Rachel holds on to Quinn a little more tightly as they watch Judy's casket being slowly lowered in to the earth.

The priest saying "ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."

Quinn stood there eyes transfixed of in the hole in the ground. This is her mother's final resting place. This is where she will come to lay flowers on. Where she will talk to the air, trying to feel closer to her. How much she wanted to throw herself in to that hole and be buried with Judy. It was all too much and yet she felt walls building and a numbing tingling from her toes up to her head. This imaginary shield of internalizing pain. This was it. Judy is gone.

Why do people gather to eat after a funeral?

A sea of black enters the Fabray home holding peace offerings in the form of food. Guests huddle around telling stories of happiness and laughs they had with Judy. Remembering is a great gift. Memories are like time capsules holding to the essence of that person for that moment forever. People die but their memory; their spirit never dies for they live within us. In our stories, in our laughter and our tears by remembering them, we embody them, making them immortal. Making our every moment on this earth infinite.

As promised Rachel never left Quinn's side. Every guest that entered they greeted together, they shared quick words about the Judy and how she was absolutely ecstatic about them two finally being a couple. Quinn was surprised because she remembered that her mother use to care greatly on the opinion of the community and here she was talking about Quinn and her successes and presented her with love and pride instead of something to be ashamed of. This made her heart feel heavier. Judy truly did accept her, accept her love for Rachel and she was happy for that.

Quinn and Rachel greet Santana and Britney at the door.

"Hey, Q…. I'm really…..you know…" shrugging her shoulders unable to complete her sentence and rubs the back of her neck

"Hey, I know B and thank you for being here" presenting the softest smile to her best friend.

Britney whips Quinn in to her arms and gives her a fierce hug, "I'm sorry about your mommy Quinn. I love you and me and santy will always be here for you. And now you have Rachel so this is like a threesome..."

"Uh babe, it's not like a threesome"

"Yes it is, it's me you and Rachel, the three of us…. A threesome" she says with finality

They all pause for a moment cheeks tinted red and then they laugh. How amazing it feels to laugh again.

The door knocks softly and Rachel opens the door as Quinn talks to Santana about what she is going to do with her mother's estate. Rachel opens the door and freezes.

Finn. Finn Hudson stood at the door with a woman and small child at her side. He looks much more mature and handsome. Age has done him some good with a beard setting in.

"Finn. Wow it's been a long time." She says softly. Her eyes fall on the woman by his said. Anyone next to him seems smaller with his giant stature. She was very beautiful. She had brunette hair and piercing hazel eyes.

"Yeah Rach, it has. This is my wife Megan and my son Dillon" chocolate eyes fall to the little man hiding behind his mother. He looked exactly like Finn expect for his eyes, those eyes pierced hazel just like his mother. "It's really great to meet you and Congratulations on the wedding and baby. Wow….im sorry, please comes in.

"The service was very beautiful" Megan says softly

"Yes, it really was" Rachel agrees

"Finn told me you're and actress on Broadway but I could never imagine how truly amazing you sound"

Blush tints her face, today was the last day she was expecting flattery, and she knows she is good at her craft but she will always feel guiltily good on a compliment. "Thank you."

Quinn approaches the brunette and slides a possessive around her waist as she looks at Finn. "I'm sorry; I don't believe we were introduced. I'm Quinn Fabray and you are…?" she questions Megan as she shakes her hand

"I'm…I'm Megan Hudson, Finn's wife" she stumbles as she was taken off guard on Quinn's beauty, her cheeks flush pink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and congratulations Finn, Your wife is absolutely beautiful" she says to Finn without taking her eyes off oh Megan.

Now Megan's cheeks flush redder at the compliment and fierce gaze and Finn's eyes flash red for a moment. Rachel tries to stifle a giggle at Quinn's antics. She knows how much she dislikes Finn and how easily she gets under Finn's thick skin.

"Thank you. And Megan wanted to stop by." He says uninterested as he eyes Quinn's hand around Rachel's waist.

Quinn turns back to Megan "thank you, it very kind of you to come. May I ask how do you know my mother?"

"Oh, she stopped by Finn's shop for an oil change and we started talking in the waiting area, I'm his secretary." She says in a small voice. "She was telling me how she knows Finn and that you guys use to date and that you are some famous artist and she really went on and on about you…" hazel focus on hazel "she was really proud of you Quinn."

How much of an impact did those words really mean to her, she would never say but appreciated it none the less.

As a child our parents are our entire world. Their dreams fall before us and we strive to accomplish it. But parents seem to forget that all the plans they make and dream they hope for their children will never come to fruition. The children born on to this world have the capacity to be our own thinkers, our own people with wants and needs, the sooner a parent accepts that the sooner and my powerful the bond between parents and their offspring. Guide them as much as you can and hope for the best. It took Judy the hard way to stumble on to that reality but once she accepted her daughters as free thinking, free loving woman, and strong independent women, than the quicker it became to love the people she helped them become.

To know that she was accepted and loved and not hidden as some secret, melted the walls around her heart and manifested in to tears that slowly slipped from her eyes. Quinn pulls Megan in to a hug and whispers her thanks.

Rachel offers them some drinks. Megan and Quinn asked for some water and Rachel walks in to the kitchen. The brunette hears the kitchen door swing open stating that someone entered. She turns to see Finn leaning against the wall, his eyes stuck on her back side. She clears her throat, "excuse me. Did you need something?"

Finn's eyes quirk up and he blushes as he rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry. I can't believe it's been so long, rach." He takes a step towards her. "Do you know I have every article and interview about you…? You did it. You made it…." The smile fades "without me…." Finn finally corners Rachel to the sink.

Feeling uncomfortable, the brunette can feel his breath against her forehead. "Finn, please can you move. I need to get back to Quinn." As she tries to push him aside. His big hand snakes around her arm and pulls her closer in to his chest. "Quinn?" his voice drops "I know you have always wanted to be Quinn's friend back in high school but being gay with her is another thing. It's sick. You can't be gay. You can't be with her. It's DISGUSTING! You both are my ex-girlfriends."

"Finn Hudson, You are a married man. Married to what I think a very lovely woman who you do not even deserve; How dare you approach me and share your unappreciated opinion of who I am or who should I be with. I am not property of yours nor was I ever." The diva says jabbing her finger in to his chest. "How dare you come here on Judy's funeral, In Judy's home and disrespect this day of mourning! You care of only yourself always have and always will. Now will you excuse and I will not disclose to _Your _wife, whom is the mother of your son that you are a disgusting excuse of a man!"

The taller man pushes Rachel in to side wall "I know you still want me. I can see it in your eyes. This thing with Quinn is just infatuation. It's nothing and you just need me to remind you how much you liked it." He pushes some of her hair behind her ear.

Rachel squirms and closes her eyes. The grip on her arm is starting to hurt and she wanted to scream but didn't want to make a scene. "Finn, Please don't do this…" the brunette pleads

"Rachel…" He starts as his hands squeezes her breast. Rachel's eyes clench tighter. And then the unwelcomed sensation is gone. She opens her eyes when she hears grumbling.

Russell had a hand tightly squeezing Finn's throat. Panic filling his eyes as Russell pinned him against the adjacent wall. "Who do you think you are…? You enter my house and insult and harass my family!" he squeezes tighter. Finn's face flushes beet red and a wheeze escapes his lips. "I may be many things but I am a father and I will not let you harm the woman my daughter loves. I will let go and you will leave. Do you understand?" Finn nods in agreement rapidly. Russell's hand releases Finn from his hold. Finn stumbles on the floor coughing violently and gulps big breaths of air.

Finn stands up on wobbly legs and rubs his hand printed neck. When he pushes the swinging door, he stops as Quinn stands there with a fire hate burning in her eyes. "You have three seconds..." is all she says.

Catching on the hint Finn quickly collects his wife and child and rushes out the house.

Quinn walks in to the kitchen. The tiny brunette running in to her arms. "Quinn, I'm sorry. I should have screamed, done something but I was caught off guard that I froze. I am capable of much more, I should have…." Her words are muffled as Quinn embraces her tightly. "Shhh baby. It's all over now." The blonde cradles the woman that holds her heart tightly. As she lets go she turns to Russell. "I…Thank you." She says as she looks in to his eyes.

"Quinn…I made so many mistakes but I will always protect you and the things you love. Rachel is a part of you, then she is a part of me…" the words slip out as a tear slides down his cheek.

"Thank you, Dad."

2nd A/N: Please let me know what you think and then we can take it from here. I still have much more in store for Faberry. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Something Missing

Chapter 15

Author's Note: So I caught up with life and I finally managed to find some time to finish up this chapter. To be honest, I am not so sure where to take this fic… so this may be the beginning chapters to the end. I'll tie up the loose ends, just let me know what you guys want to see and I'll fit it in. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review. Really love ya!

**Redemption. **

Once redemption is reached it feels almost surreal. You seem to hold your breath because its edges are so fragile it appears like the semi-permeated bubble of peace will burst or the other shoe will drop or even the floor will collapse from under you and you fall; That all of this bliss is just one big hoax. That is what Russell was feeling as he sat behind his rental car on his way to Quinn's studio. He received the call a month ago; Quinn asked him if he would like to spend the holidays with her and Rachel. Judy was right; it was only a matter of time to fall in love with the little brunette and to see how happy she made Quinn. Rachel was the key to getting his daughter back in to his life and he will hold on to that like a life line.

Who would have thought, that big religious attorney Russell Fabray would drive all the way to New York and spend the holidays with his openly gay daughter and her partner but these are different times. After the events in the kitchen of his old house, the three of them shared a bond. He swore to protect Quinn and what she loves. He found his way in and he will never lose that due to his ignorance. The day after Quinn, Fran and Rachel left, he checked himself in to rehab; this time making a real chance at sobriety. It's been four months since he completed the program and four months he felt his life actually was falling in to place after the death of his wife.

"In 0.2 miles on your left, you will reach your destination" said the woman on the gps.

Russell parks the car and turns off the engine, the car makes a humming sound as it shuts off. Knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel, he doesn't notice the tremble in his hands as he releases the wheel. The full force of what is about to happen hits him. He is anxious and nervous. Afraid to mess up. Afraid he will say the wrong thing and be thrown out of his daughter's home. Deep repetitive breaths that make him light-headed are the only thing keeping him grounded. "Go in there. This is your chance." Russell says to himself locating all the courage he can muster.

The dinner was tense and unpredictable but completely enjoyable. Quinn was so relieved that Russell tried. He really tried to be open and ok with everything, well almost…

**Hours Before, NYC**

"Rachel this chicken is wonderful." Russell says as he pushes the plate away from him and wiping his mouth with the napkin. "Really, Quinn said you are vegan and from what I know about it…. I find it hard to believe that you can cook meat dishes."

The brunette blushes slightly 'what a charmer' "Thank you mister Fabray"

"Russell, Please Mister Fabray is too formal, we're family." He says with full sincerity. Nervous eyes glaze over to his daughter.

Rachel lets out a nervous laugh "Russell…" she says in her small voice, "My Daddy, Hiram, he eats meat and dad showed me how to cook. It's really the same ingredients I use myself but instead of tofu, I used chicken."

"I hope my food preferences didn't put you in any uncomfortable position"

"Oh not at all, I'm used to it. Quinn has a very horrible addiction to bacon. After a while I've gotten quite accustomed to it." She smiles at Quinn sweetly as she rubs her arm.

Russell tries to stifle his laughter under his napkin, "When she was younger, Judy would cook bacon every day for her and when she was tall enough to reach the stove, I would come home in the evening to the smell of bacon and Quinn would be sitting at the table with a whole pound of bacon and she would eat it like it was nothing. I'm surprised she is slim and doesn't have some type of cholesterol-heart problem."

"Believe me, I ask myself the same thing. I take exercise and nutrition very serious and I keep asking Quinn to let me go with her when she goes to the doctors. I really want them to do full physical with labs. She eats this cured meat from the poor defenseless piggies and doesn't work out and looks absolutely gorgeous when she wakes up." She blushes as she feels like she says too much. She glances over to see hazel eyes widen, a small ting of rose grazing her cheeks.

"Just like her mother…." Russell says as he looks in to his daughter's eyes.

Quinn clears her throat trying to fill the voided room with some noise. She looks at both Russell and Rachel. "Since when did this become about me?" She says with embarrassment.

"Dad, in your last email you said that you are looking in to early retirement. Are you tired already of being a cut-throat divorce attorney?"

Dad. That simple small acknowledgement that might seem so insignificant to others but when your child stops calling you that term of endearment, that term of respect, then you will understand; he is not just someone you pass by and forget. 'Daddy. Daddy' like when she would call for him excitedly after school. 'Daddy, please.' Like when she begged right before he through her out of her home. There is a slight softness in her voice when she says it, like he is the man she once admired. The man she called her hero. The man she unconditionally loved. He was not just Russell or You but Dad. There is a gravity to it that pulls him in and centers his world.

"Dad?" Quinn says again "Russell?" Rachel's voice follows

Russell snaps back to the present. "Yes. I'm sorry. Old age. I seem to just slip in and out more after rehab. We did that a lot, Reflect. And now I just allow myself to feel the things I am thinking, if that makes any sense?" he says to the table, slightly embarrassed.

Quinn relaxes and nods in understanding. "It's ok. I am really happy you went and got help. Mom would have been so proud." She reaches out and touches his hand.

Russell smiles as he feels the warm touch burn his skin. "Thank you. I am happy I did it too. I really thought it was going to be filled with these loopy quee-… over emotional people who wanted to hug you every chance they could get but my sponsor was nothing I expected. She led with an iron-fist. A little too hard if you ask me, she sort of reminded me of your attorney friend Santana. That girl seems like she comes from the wrong side of the tracks if you know what I mean but she lived like 2 houses down our street!"

They all laughed because it was true. Santana really did seem like she would carry razor blades in her hair and cut you every which way but she was just a small town girl with a very big bank account and an ego to match.

"But I am retiring from my practice and I was looking in to…um… well… I contacted the Human Rights Campaign and they offered me a position in their legal department here in New York…"

"Russell, Mr. Fabray… The Human rights" Rachel started to say

"Yes, I know it's the largest civil rights organization in the country." He says knowingly "and if you ask me, I think that they need a little more back-bone and _cut-throat_ attorneys on their side."

"Well. I think that, that is admirable and courageous. Isn't that right Quinn? Honey?"

Rachel darts her eyes over to the blonde. She had this expressionless look.

Russell nervously looks at his daughter.

That voided silence fills the room again but this time with a cold chill as Quinn stares at her father. "What's your angle?" she snaps out.

"Quinn" Rachel says in warning

"No Rach. Really. What is all of this?"

"I'm sorry Quinn, I don't understand."

"I don't understand you! You kicked me out when I came to you when I got pregnant and you looked at me like I was no one. Then you condemned me to hell when you found out I was a lesbian! "No daughter of mine will be a Homo! But that's ok because my daughter died when she was 16" Quinn repeats bitterly. The scornful words etched in memory. "Now. Here you are in your lesbian daughter's house sitting aside her lover, who you protected from Finn and you are telling me that you are leaving your practice from which you held in high rearguards for a more meaningful and just cause?" she gives him an incredulous look.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. For all of it."

"Save it! If this is about Mom. Just save it. I don't need you doing any of this out of pity or of a promise of a dead woman!" the tears leak from her redden eyes

The words pierced him; the bitterness in her words like tiny pieces of jagged, sharp edges of her broken heart penetrating him. He was wrong for so long. Abandoning his family when they needed him. Falling back in to himself and drinking; the conflicting beliefs that he grew up with. Black and white that was the world he was brought in and black and white was what he would teach, A repetitive vicious pattern but now it's all grey. It has always been grey. He sees the love pour out between Rachel and his daughter and the happiness and lightness in her hazel eyes. He sees the joy and devotion and he can't understand why it is wrong anymore.

Rachel sits in silence, having absolutely no idea what to do with herself. Comfort Quinn or reprimand her for being so rude but she knows that this is something that she has been holding deep inside her. Quinn has been closed off since the funeral that they haven't even been able to make love. Rachel can't touch Quinn without her flinching or saying "I can't" with sadness in her eyes. Something is blocking her lover from feeling. So as much as she wants to help, the best way to help is to stand in the sidelines and watch.

She wipes her mouth and stands up. "I'll just be in the other room and give you guys some privacy."

As she is making her way to the stairs. Russell calls out for her. "No Rachel, please come back."

She is frozen in place and she turns around. To see the tears sliding down Russell's eyes. "Damn it." He says as he wipes is face angrily. 'I see where Quinn gets that' she says to herself as the blonde does the same.

"I need you to hear this too." He turns to Quinn as Rachel slips next to her and holds her hand. Their fingers interlock and Quinn relaxes with the brunette by her side. Chocolate orbs look in to hazel and silent I love yous and its ok are exchanged. The taller man looks at them and smiles.

"That. That is exactly why I decided to quit my job. Do you know how many couples I've help destroy? How many marriages I've seen fall apart and the essence of their "love" and "commitment" comes down to a number? All these marriages made under God that can't even last. Even my own." He says as his hand scrunches the shirt over his heart. "The church condemns you two and I did too and for that I am greatly sorry and yes, it wasn't until Judy's death and getting help did I not see how wrong and hateful I was being. You are my daughter Quinn. I said so many hurtful things to you. I hurt all my girls the moment I started to drink and I dragged Judy down with me But from the moment in that Kitchen, I just need this. To protect you. To be a better man. I need to be better. So yes I know that this may seem fake but it's real. I am here Quinn and I cannot make up for the lost time and years of hurt but I am here now. I mean….if you would let me…"

Rachel winces as the grip her lover has in her hand is painful.

More silence….

""""""'"""""'"'""'''''''

**Present, NYC**

Quinn lies on her bed, emotionally spent. Staring at the ceiling, it's insane how a simple evening can lead to this. The artist glances over to the closet, Rachel is standing in front of it; changing. She is so beautiful and the blonde's heart swells up with love and joy. Here she is with the woman she has loved for over a decade and the tiny brunette loves her back. Nothing but support and understand shine through. Never pressuring and painfully patient as Quinn emotionally finds her way back.

A tan arm swings back to unzipper the dress, bare shoulders come in to view and Quinn swallows the lump in her throat. A need to have her hits her in the chest as millions of receptors pour adrenaline in to her veins. This ethereal craving for the woman shedding comfortably in front of her. She slowly makes her way off the bed and walks over to her lover.

Rachel feels every hair on her body stand as the gentle touch of Quinn's fingers barley caressing down her spine. Her body breaks in to chills as she feels the hot breath of her lover on the back of her neck. Becoming hyperaware of everything she can faintly hear the blondes pounding heart over the equaling thudding heart of hers. Insides heating up because she knows that this touch is different and one she has been craving for such a long time; the atmosphere shifts and crackles as the soft caress becomes a nail scrapping graze.

Rachel feels fingers tangle in to the hair on the back of her head and grip tightly. A small moan escapes her lips. As Quinn pulls her head to the side and exposes her neck. Teeth gently bite down on tan skin. The brunette moans even louder as her ass pushes in to Quinn's front. Quinn takes a sharp breath in as her hips thrust forward pushing the brunette in to the wall. Her palms open to the wall. Thin fingers pull the straps off tan shoulders and the smaller woman stands panting in only black lace panties. Quinn feels her insides twitch as she licks her lips with hunger.

Swiftly the taller woman turns Rachel with a force that slams her back in to the wall. Her loud moan is swallowed by the taller woman's soft lips. Tan hands fist in to the blonde's hair as a desperate need to hold her in place. Months. Rachel has been waiting months to act on this. A hunger that was never sated and quietly screaming for release. The diva was trying to respect Quinn during her morning. She didn't know when it was safe to feel normal again. How do you return to normal without feeling guilty that someone is never coming back? Her rapid thoughts put to rest as a thigh presses against her apex.

Quinn's mouth sucking on Rachel's ear feels the hot wetness between her lover's legs and she is hit with another splash of arousal. How she wished she had octopus arms to latch on to every inch of skin and worship her body to no end. "You're so wet" the blonde says in a deep moan as her thigh begins to rub against Rachel's throbbing clit. "fuck Quinn, Oh" the diva says under tightly squeezed lids. "I've fucking missed this" small hands lace again in to blonde locks as she moves Quinn's mouth to hers. Tongues dance back and forth. Teeth graze and bit on swollen lips. Hands caress curves and scratch flesh.

The artist pulls back to look in dark lust-filled chocolate orbs. The picture of absolute beauty, an image only the blonde will only see. Rachel panting for her, Rachel wanting her, Rachel wet for her and Rachel screaming her name; it's an indescribable feeling to know that this is it, this is the person you will wake up and lay with for the rest of your life.

Hazel and chocolate pierce in to each other as Quinn guides them back to the bed. The brunette sits on the edge of the bed watching as the blonde falls to her knees. Hazel eyes slowly make their way as the diva spread open. Pale hands tremble as they glide up Rachel's thighs. Eyes stare at the brunette's drenched panties. The blonde pulls the small barrier down and off and eyes are back fixed to the diva's sex. Seriously why does it look so delicious? Swallowing the saliva collecting in her mouth, truly mouthwatering. Quinn looks back to Rachel, pale hands already spreading the diva wider. "what do you want?" the blonde asks. Rachel nods dumbly as she looks at the woman between her legs. The blonde smirks and asks again "Sweetie, use your words. What. Do. You. Want?" the artist asks again as she thumbs tan hips. Rachel shakes her head trying to rid the haze in her head. She swallows thickly suddenly as her mouth become dry. In a deep throaty voice, "you. I want you to Fu." Words are replaced with a loud moan as two long fingers deeply fill her.

The diva falls back on to the bed as her back arches and fingers grip the sheets.

The diva's head pops up to look at Quinn, the blonde is watching amazed as her fingers appear and disappear within the diva's folds, fingers coaxed in wet desire as Rachel's juices stream out of her. "Fuck Rachel you're so wet and tight" Rachel responds by squeezing the blonde's fingers. "more" she screams out. The blonde pulls out complete only to have the diva grunt in disapproval. She climbs up the bed to hover over her lover as she positions three fingers and forcefully thrusts in. Rachel's mouth opens wide as a silent cry escapes her lips. Quinn rocks her hips to support her assault. In and out, faster and faster the burning ache builds in Quinn's lower back. Rachel looks like absolute perfection, mouth open, heavy panting, eyes squeezed shut, breasts bouncing.

Quinn latches her lips around the brunette's nipples and suck, her tongue circles the pebbled flesh and teeth nip. The singer hisses to the enjoyable pain. The blonde is doing wonders to her whole body. She feels the build in her lower stomach, so close to that delicious release. Quinn feels the walls of the diva tighten around her fingers pulling her in more. She curves her fingers hitting that sweet spot that Rachel sees stars. "hold it baby" the blonde whispers in to the brunettes ear as her tongue traces her lobe. "Oh god you feel so good. Hold it for me, love" The diva nods quickly as her nails dig in to her lover's back. Her body trembling holding back the impending release. "Ba…Baby, I…. can't"

She pleads. "Please"

Moans transform to loud screams as the blonde pounds in to the diva's sex, relentlessly attaching the deep inner ridges. The blonde sits up and slides her body down to the diva's sex. Wet slaps of her palm hitting the diva's clit. Pink lips encase the swollen nub and suck hard. The brunette's body shakes violently as she tries to hold back but with one more deep hard thrust the diva sees a blinding light as she lets out a scream. She cums so hard that it pushes Quinn's fingers out. The blonde replaces her fingers with her tongue as the diva rocks in to the small muscle, riding out her orgasm. Rachel's repeats an incoherent mantra as her body loses itself in ecstasy.

The blonde wipes her face and crawls up to the immobilized brunette. Kissing her cheek and snuggles her close. The deep breaths ease to slow shallow as the tiny diva passes out with a smile etched on her face.

"Marry me Rachel" Quinn whispers as she falls in to a peaceful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Something Missing

Chapter 16

A/N: Just a small entry from Rachel's POV.

"Marry me Rachel."

The moment the words were uttered from Quinn's whispering voice. The diva's eyes shoot open. Her body tenses and freezes. Quick swallow breaths to contain the wildly erratic heart. She waited, waited for the last electrical firings of the artist's twitching limbs to cease, for the small whimpers from her lover to turn to a slight snore and the grip around her waist to loosen. The tiny brunette slowly untangles herself, grabbing one of Quinn's oversized button-down shirts and gently creeps to the downstairs bathroom. Eyes adjusted to the intrusion of light and she focused on her reflection. Eyes danced between earth-colored iris'. After minutes that felt like decades passed the tiny brunette let the words sink in.

Surely she was just talking to herself. Quinn does that a lot. Talks to herself, for some reason her internal monologue just needs to hear her voice; in order to cement her thoughts and to make them more powerful? Believable? But maybe it was just nothing. Yeah. That's it. Just nothing! After a few more moments passed the image of Quinn, dressed in white walking down the aisle towards her made her grin like an evil bank robber and giddy like when she was about to perform. The image of them making love on their wedding night. Her wife withering and panting beneath her. The hotness of that made her ache all over. Quinn's hands rubbing her swollen stomach. A little blonde with soul-piercing hazel eyes calling her mommy. A family. They can be everything that went missing in their childhood to this little person, Be everything and more to them. As her mind wandered to the endless possibilities, more and more did her body want to run upstairs screaming "Yes"

But then again the diva couldn't even do that without freaking the sleeping blonde out. She needed a verbal confirmation verifying that this is truly what the blonde wants. She was just whispering as she was falling asleep. Mumbling really. What could she do?

"What the fuck, hello?" a voice croaks on the line

"Jamie!" the brunette whispers

"Who the fuck is this?" she asks confused

"Jamie, it's Rachel."

"Rachel, why the fuck are you calling me so late?"

"I honestly do not appreciate the vulgar language; you are intelligent enough to use proper non-explicit verbs to respond with"

"Seriously? You are calling me at…" she pulls her phone away to look at her clock "3:45 in the morning to lecture me? Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Ok, I do apologize it is a tad late …. But I really needed to talk to you!"

"Why are you whispering? Are you in some sort of trouble?! Are you ok!"

"No. y-yes I'm fine, I'm hiding in the bathroom downstairs. I don't want Quinn to wake up."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes. She's fine and I am ok. Everything is great actually"

"So why are you calling me?"

"Jamie! Stop cutting me off and let me finish!"

She yawns loudly as she moves to turn on the bedside light

The diva waits till the sound of sheets ruffling stops. They use to do this when they were roommates. Rachel would ask is the girl was sleeping and wait for Jamie to provide her full attention.

"Ok. Ready."

"Ok. So remember how I was telling you that Quinn and I have been having some issues in the intimacy department?"

"Yeah, ever since you guys came back from lima, right?"

"Correct. Well it is safe to say that that is no longer an issue"

"Rach, if you called me to tell me you had sex; you really could have waited till the morning!"

"What? No Jamie, I wouldn't do that! It is not in my character to 'kiss and tell' about the intimate details that me and my partner do behind closed doors. What I am calling you about is something that was said and I am honestly moments from having a nervous breakdown over!"

"whoa whoa. Okay okay. What was said?

"Quinn asked me to marry her!"

"And that is a bad thing?" she hesitates

"Yes that is a bad thing!"

"Rachel I'm lost, I thought that this is something you wanted? To be in love and to take your relationship to the next level?"

"Of course that is what I want."

"Ok…well sweetie you need to explain to me, what is the issue then?"

"She was falling asleep when she said it. After we had intercourse, which was amazing by the way, she left me completely incompa-"

"Ah my ears! Rachel you're over sharing!"

"Oh!" she snap up quickly "sorry." She says sheepishly

"Well afterwards she was mumbling and said 'Marry me Rachel' I mean do I take that as a proposal? Or do I act like absolutely nothing happen? What if she was just thinking out loud but if she is thinking out loud than that means she is thinking about marrying me and if she is thinking about marrying me that means she is ready to move in, have babies and DIE Together! " the diva rushes out

"Rachel! Breathe. Or you are going to get all light headed and slip and fall and crack your head, spilling blood everywhere and you'll choke on your own blood and poor Quinn will have no one to hypothetically marry!"

Rachel pauses "Jamie, are you ok?"

"Whew. We have been friends way too long." She says with a laugh.

"Ok. When you put it like that, I do sound a bit over dramatic."

"Look. It could mean she does but was just so content that she was just thinking out loud. I really do think that she would come up with a more charming, romantic, artistic way of asking you. So I vote for letting this pass."

"But how do I just ignore it. I wasn't even thinking of marriage but now…" she grins just thinking about having their first slow dance.

"You could always ask her because I know how impatient you are."

"But I'm a girl."

"and so is Quinn, since when did you play the gender role card?" asking a bit surprised.

"I…"

"Look its late, go to sleep and we'll talk more about this in the morning."

She yawns suddenly feeling how tired she really is. "Ok Jamie, thank you for listening."

"Always Rach and pass along my congrats to your vagina."

"ha-ha. I'll be sure to thank Quinn." Rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Goodnight."

"Night" Rachel says as she hangs up.

Opening and closing the door so it is not to make a sound and she creeps back up the stairs. Pulling the blanket slightly off the artist. Rachel slides back in to place laying her head on Quinn's chest. The blonde stirs a bit; Rachel holds her breath, hoping the taller woman would not wake. Before Rachel's reaches her limit the blonde goes silent. Rachel releases a breath and closes her eyes. The feel of Quinn next to her is something indescribable. The immense amount of security. The love that radiates between. Mentally in different places but never far apart.


End file.
